


Recovery

by dinui_parjai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Del is a sweetheart as always, Del is also very protective, F/M, Hask is a jerk, Surprise Baby, Uncertainty, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinui_parjai/pseuds/dinui_parjai
Summary: Iden Versio almost died that day. Should have, but life was funny that way. It was merciful in ways you didn’t expect. But it was also fond of throwing you curveballs.Lots of them.How was she supposed to know that her best friend from childhood had turned into a sociopath?More importantly, how was she supposed to know exactly how much her current best friend loved her?
Relationships: Del Meeko/Iden Versio, Gideon Hask/Iden Versio (one-sided)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue-5 ABY, Vardos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here’s the deal I didn’t mean on posting this yet but A03 says I have to otherwise it’ll delete it, but..... it won’t be updated until I finish with my other story.
> 
> IT WAS A PROMPT AS A DARE I’M SORRY!

“Iden!” Del screamed, completely and utterly broken. “ _Iden_!” 

The ramp to the _Corvus_ was closing unnaturally quickly, and Del had no control. He was at the very edge, leaning over and holding out his hand, and it looked like Iden would be able to reach out and take his hand. She turned, and Del saw her start towards him only to be shot in the shoulder and fall away. 

“Iden!” Del’s instincts screamed to go after her, but then that would be pointless and this whole escape would be for nothing. Iden weakly looked up, and gave Del a sad smile as stormtroopers ran up to her, some still firing.

 _Yes._ She murmured, just as Seyn had before she died.

He was practically leaning off of the ramp now, and Del’s last sight of Iden was of her being surrounded by stormtroopers.

**—————**

Iden saw the ramp of the _Corvus_ close as the ship slowly lifted off. _Del._ Brave and foolish and kind Del had nearly gotten his arm crushed in an effort to reach her.

But she would not be the reason he got hurt. In fact, he would never be in harm’s way because of her again. Del was headed off to who knows where. He would be safe, and Iden would now be marched to her execution. 

Imperial executions were not ceremonial affairs. The prisoner could request to face the firing squad, but most often wouldn’t, and then once the blasters of stormtroopers did their job the execution chamber would obliterate any evidence of their existence with toxic gas and then vacuum up the remains. 

Iden would not receive a funeral. She would not be buried alongside her mother on Svaaha, nor be laid to rest under a Shin’yah tree that would weep over her death forever.

But she did not cry. 

Even if she had made it to that ship with Del, if her shoulder hadn’t been destroyed by a lucky stormtrooper blast, Iden Versio would have still died that day. She would never again be a true Versio. Or an Imperial ever again.

She bit her lip from the pain her shoulder brought her. The troopers escorting her were being rough, perhaps intentionally so, and it made the pain worse as she walked along, back the way she and Del had run. Except now, they did not return to the archive. Iden was led to the courtyard, where her shacked arms changed hands from the stormtrooper to Hask, who was waiting with his arms crossed, leaning heavily on a hastily bandaged leg. Gleb was not too far away. Iden suspected the Aqualish was enjoying seeing her like this, because now it was real chains that captured her.

“Do I have you to thank for not being killed on the spot?” She asked Hask, who stared straight ahead, squeezing her arms and dragging her down by her injured right shoulder. Iden couldn’t help it. She winced. 

“The only thing you’ll have to thank me for is a quick death, _Iden_.” He sneered. Of course. Her old name was gone. It made sense- she had been convicted of treason after all, and would die a nobody with her rank stripped. 

“You’re going to kill me?” She asked, as he walked her up the _Eviscerator’s_ ramp and to the turbolift up. But it wasn’t the right one. They were headed to the bridge instead of down to the brig. 

“Your father wants to see you before you die.”

“Oh.” Was all Iden said, strangely resigned. Hask frowned, but he should have known better than to realize that Iden would not grovel even as she was sentenced to death.

What would Admiral Versio have to say to her? Would he be disappointed? Furious? Would he kill her himself for all the bridge to see?

“Why’d you do it, Iden?” Hask whispered in her ear so that Gleb wouldn’t hear. The hair on her neck stood on end. “You’re so much better than that traitor.”

“I wasn’t going with him.” Iden said. “I was trying to stop him. I swear. My plan was-“

He grunted to interrupt her. “Nice try.”

Of course Hask wasn’t going to listen to her story, false and hastened as it may be. But her father would give her a chance to talk. If not for her status as his daughter, but for the fact that she was once an Imperial officer.

If she was able to convince Admiral Versio, who hadn’t seen the story unfold, she may yet live.

“Admiral Versio.” Hask announced, shoving Iden forward roughly and onto her knees. He was enjoying this, in an alpha-male “I’m in charge now” kind of way. “I have the target. And a traitor.”

“Leave us.” Versio said to the bridge crew. They obediently left, turning all stations to standby in their wake. 

“I said, leave us, Commander Hask.” Versio reiterated with a frown. 

Hask was stunned, but he looked at Iden with pure contempt as he led Gleb back out of the bridge. Iden’s father still hadn’t turned to face her. His hands were perfectly clasped behind his back behind his crisp white uniform. 

“Iden.” He began. 

Hearing him call Hask “commander” had been a punch to the gut, even if it was expected. But at the same time, Iden felt… betrayed.

Her father hadn’t even given her a chance before he handed off the title to his cherished “son.” The child Iden _should_ have been. But alas, she had been born a girl. That alone made it impossible to truly gain Garrick Versio’s favor.

It was not a fatherly use of the name. It was a “what else am I supposed to call her?” use of the name and Iden knew she was in trouble.

“Why am I not dead?” She demanded. Out of turn, voice hard. 

The Admiral turned, halfway facing her. “Because I want to believe there is something bigger transpiring here. That my daughter is not the traitor I always knew she would become. I didn’t like to think of my daughter as weak.” He examined his hands. ”There’s too much of your mother in you, Iden.”

”Please, Admiral.” Iden begged. “Bury me next to her. It’s my only request.”

For a brief moment, Admiral Versio’s eyes changed to something softer as he looked at Iden.   
  
”Fortunately, the rest of the Empire hasn’t gotten word of your apparent treason, and any footage has been wiped.” He continued, ignoring her. That usually meant that he didn’t care what you had to say or that it didn’t matter. “So I may offer you a choice. Submit to reconditioning, serve with Commander Hask.... Or die.”

Her father kept his face neutral and set, but Iden knew that he was enjoying this. Definitely behind it, though if Hask had mentioned it she didn’t know.

On the one hand, she hated Hask at this point. But she wouldn’t be able to make sure Del stayed safe from the afterlife. 

She had learned how to be a double agent. All of Inferno Squad had, and it was a risk but a welcome one. Hask would suspect her, but as long as her father did not, she was safe. Even the Admiral’s favorite couldn’t let personal feelings interfere with duty.

”I chose Commander Hask,” she decided. “But I assure you, Admiral, as your daughter, there is no need for reconditioning. In a moment of weakness, I left with Del Meeko, yes, but I only sought to change his mind further, once Hask was out of the way. I would have even attempted to hijack the _Corvus_ if I had been able to.” 

Her father’s eyes widened. “Very well. A psychological evaluation will suffice- as well as a demotion. You will find your new uniform in your quarters, Lieutenant Versio.”

Lieutenant. 

Ouch.

Upon dismissal, Iden trudged through the hallways of the _Eviscerator_ until she reached her assigned quarters. They hadn’t changed since she’d last seen them, before the _Corvus_ , before... everything.

She half expected to see Seyn and Del chatting in the sitting area and Hask rooting around in the kitchen for some food. Speaking of Hask, she wondered where he was. He probably wouldn’t be very happy with her being easily reinstated as such. Even so, she didn’t care that much.

With a sigh, Iden changed into her new grey uniform, a nondiscrepant officer aboard a massive ship.

But, being a nobody now, it wouldn’t be noticed if Iden snuck away for a bit, for a few quick encoded messages to Dio the droid for Del to find. This demotion had been a blessing in disguise. 

Iden almost found it in herself to thank her father.

But then again, everything could still possibly go terribly, horribly wrong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

It was as bad as Iden could’ve imagined.

She wasn’t even allowed to fly anymore, and her tasks were mundane and an insult to her skills. She’d outright refused Hask a few times over the past several months, and his eyes blazed over with an anger she had rarely seen before.

It was always worse when she refused his advances. Advances of a dangerous kind. Gideon Hask had always had a very large crush on Iden, and even though he had once told Del that he had no room for love with his eyes on command, he had now achieved that. Iden was here. And now, she was under _his_ command, here abord the _Retribution_.

And he had reason to believe that Iden Versio was still a traitor. He just needed to get her to admit that she was in contact with Del Meeko. It _had_ to be Del.

Finally, growing impatient, Hask invited, no, _heavily suggested_ , that she join him for a drink once they were both off duty. Their relationship had recovered, mostly, and they talked like old friends. But somehow, the conversation always ended up involving Del. 

Hask was growing tired of that. Growing tired of Iden’s futile efforts to cover up her infatuation with the tall, brown- haired traitor. What could Del possibly have that Hask didn’t?

”His jokes.” Iden said, swirling around her cup of whiskey. She never drank around him anymore, and oftentimes left her glass untouched. Hask knew this, and formulated a plan. 

“Remember his jokes?” Iden said. “He always knew what to say and when to say it. I just... I still can’t believe he would turn on us like that.”

”He’s a traitor.” Hask growled, pointedly, as if he could still save her, convince her to renounce Del. “He betrayed us and we owe him no explanation for going after him.”

”Just think for a moment, Hask.” Iden went on. “The three of us? We were a team. We were happy.”

”I wasn’t.” Hask murmured, taking a long shot of his drink.

”Oh? You weren’t?” Iden knew this, of course, but best to let Hask think he could explain himself. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I liked him. I really did. But after that Dreamers mission? He wasn’t the same. His ideals shifted. And it almost looked as if he’d convinced you, too.”

”He did. Once. In a moment of weakness. But you know us, Hask. I’ve known you for a decade. Del wasn’t going to be able to come between us.”

”Really, Iden?” Hask scoffed. “You think I’m a fool? I saw the way he looked at you. And you at him.”

”He was concerned for me, is all. He looked after you, too. It was the Jedi who made him weak.”

”The Jedi.” Hask echoed. “The Jedi made him weak. ”Even so, you honestly think I believe that you are okay with everything now?” Hask wondered. “You reacted so violently at Vardos, and all the sudden you’ve begun to follow your father’s orders and do everything without complaint?” 

Hask leaned in a bit too close for Iden’s comfort. “I know what you’re up to.” He said menacingly.

”What?” Iden asked. 

“I know you’ve been in contact with him.”

”I haven’t been, Hask.” Iden said. “I swear. Search me. Search my room. I’m clean.” Her eyes narrowed in determination, and Hask knew she was being honest. Iden? Offering to let him search her? That’s how he knew she wasn’t lying. He remembered how much she hated being searched. Ever since Azen Novaren or Lar Kantayan had done so without her permission while she was unconscious.

”I don’t need to search you.” Hask said reluctantly. The truth was, he’d already sent someone to search as they were talking here. They had told him it was clean. “I trust you. I’ve always trusted you, Iden. And I hope you trust me, too.”

”I do. I do... Gideon.” Iden said. 

Something changed in that moment. Something Hask had been waiting for all this time. A reminder that Iden was still in there, his Iden. Not tainted by the foolish ideals of their enemy. 

She hadn’t called him Gideon since the Dreamers incident almost five years ago. Now he smiled a bit. “Good. I’m glad.”

Iden didn’t trust him at all. But she knew that here, loosened by the alcohol and confident after the search of her room, this was the time to make him believe her. 

If someone were ever to find her way of contacting Del, they’d find the signal originating from no other than Gideon Hask’s private suite. Del had taught Iden everything he knew about slicing before he’d left, including how to reconfigure addresses. And the common ‘fresher that she used to transmit from was nowhere near her room. By all intents and purposes, it would look as if Commander Gideon Hask himself were betraying the Empire.

”Why haven’t you put in a promotion, then?” Hask asked her. “If everyone trusts you again?”

”Oh, I quite like my job.” Iden lied smoothly. “It’s so simple, and such a change from being an Imperial assassin. I quite enjoy it. And it means I have more free time to do things like this. Spend time with people I care for.” Iden raised her glass and took a small sip as she looked him in the eyes. 

“You really think that?” Hask wondered. “You... _care_ about me?”

”I always have. Ever since we could afford to stop being competitors.” Iden set down her glass. “Let’s do this again sometime.” 

”Iden, wait.” Hask grabbed her arm as she stood up to leave, and Iden felt her heart skip a beat.

”What?” She asked, softly. Hask stood as well, a head taller than her, and his black commander’s uniform made him seem much larger.

There was nobody else in the bar, and the tenders were all droids. Nobody else saw as Hask leaned in to kiss her.

The alcohol must really have been getting to him. Iden turned away. Not violently, but she still refused him, and Hask’s lips only grazed her cheek. She tried to step away, but Hask kept his grip on her. “Hask. Please let me go.”

”Iden-“ Hask protested. Then, in a moment of clarity. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

”Let me go!” Iden repeated, louder, and twisted her hand so his wrist was strained and he let go of her with a wince of pain. 

_Give him a few hours to wake up from the alcohol._ Iden thought as she hurried down the hall to her room. _He’ll realize that he just misread my signals. I must have acted a bit too well.  
_

She sighed and took off her Lieutenant’s cap, hung it on the wall and slowly began stripping off the rest of her uniform, unable to shake the feeling that even here, in the privacy of her room she was being watched. No matter. Iden had gotten good at changing clothes-even down to the undergarments- without exposing her flesh, specifically for missions like the Dreamers incident, when they had all slept in one room. 

She crawled into bed, thinking of what had happened. Hask hadn’t actually tried to kiss her, had he? It wouldn’t have been the first romantic interest he had shown in her. 

Part of Iden wondered if she was eventually going to have to give in to keep her charade. A small sacrifice, but one she couldn’t bring herself to make. Never.

She slept that night curled up with her arms around herself and her legs drawn up to her chest. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Funnily enough, Hask didn’t ever apologize. He had when he was drunk, but not anytime else. But he didn’t seem to have completely forgotten, either.

”Here you are, commander.” Iden said, handing him a datapad she’d been told to retrieve for him. When she realized where he was though, it was obvious that it hadn’t been a necessary delivery. Iden stood at attention in front of his personal office. As he looked over it, and then his eyes slowly skirted up her body and to her face. 

“Will you meet me again tonight?” He wondered.

”No, sir.” Iden said, keeping her face level and eyes straight ahead and trying and failing to stop her cheeks from heating. Hask stood up and walked over to her. 

“As friends.” He clarified. “Come on, Iden. Why don’t you trust me.”

”You tried to kiss me.” Iden said, voice level.

”I was drinking.”

”That doesn’t matter.” She insisted and Hask raised a blonde eyebrow. 

“It doesn’t?” He wondered. “Fine. Can you think of somewhere else we may talk?”

”Nowhere. I don’t want to talk.” 

“You don’t want...” Hask’s nostrils flared, but he controlled himself. “Iden, please. One more night. No alcohol. I swear.” 

”No.” She said firmly.

“Was I wrong to suspect you had feelings for me? Tell me, where did I go wrong, Iden?”

”Nowhere. I just... I didn’t want to kiss you.” Iden shifted on her feet. “I need to get back to work, commander.”

”Very well. Dismissed.” Hask waved his hand and watched her go. “2000 hours!” He called after her. 

She didn’t need to ask what would happen if she didn’t show, so she wandered into the mess at exactly 1955, but Hask had been there since 1940. As promised, there was no alcohol as there had been before, and instead of sitting at the bar he was at a table. It reminded Iden eerily of that day aboard the Star Destroyer _Determination,_ where she had fed lies to her Empire so she could “defect” to the Dreamers.

Much like she was lying now, to one of her oldest friends.

”I got you some food. I thought you might be hungry.” Hask said, gesturing to the plates in front of them. It looked like real food, instead of the ration cubes Iden usually consumed. 

It would be nice to indulge some. She smiled, and began to eat. They both were drinking water, but as the cold liquid slipped down her throat, Iden couldn’t stop the feeling that something felt wrong.

”We’re headed to Bespin.” Hask said casually. “The _Retribution_ will be overseeing refueling of ourselves and three other destroyers.”

”That’s an interesting assignment.” Iden said. “Lying low. There won’t be much to do.” 

“No, there won’t be. But there will be time for us to talk.” Iden couldn’t tell exactly how innocent he meant that to be.

“We can.” Iden agreed. “Maybe we could go flying. Just like old times. I haven’t been in a TIE fighter in ages, it seems like.”

”I’ll see if I can put in a word about that.” Hask said, casually watching her as she ate and drank. “Iden I... I really am sorry.” 

She stopped chewing and looked at him. “So it wasn’t just the alcohol talking?”

”I overstepped.” Hask went on. “I just...I- I love you, Iden. I really do. But you’re right. I wasn’t myself.”

His words had caused her to go still. “You love me?” 

“Yes. I do.”

“Really?” Iden cocked her head.

”I have for a long time. And any time I ever made you upset- It hurt me. It really did.”

“You _love_ me, Gideon?”

”Yes, Iden!” He exclaimed. “How many times do I have to say it? But I think... I think that you love me, too.”

It was as if a spell came over Iden. Hask’s suggestion seemed like truth, and Iden began to nod as if she had no control of herself. 

”Really?” Hask asked, leaning forward. “You love me?”

Iden nodded again at the suggestion. It was a good suggestion, she decided. “Yes. I do.”

 _I do_ what? Iden wondered inside her own mind. It was as if she had no control over it for real. Her control and judgement was seeming to fade. Desperately, Iden looked around, down at her empty plate and half drunk water.

 _The water._ Iden realized, stupidly. _How did I make such a mistake?_

But it was no use. 

This time, when Hask kissed her, she did not protest.

<><><><><><><><><>

She was cold, Iden realized as she blinked awake.

The sheet of her bed was only halfway covering her body, in particular her back, which was exposed to the cool air of her room. Iden frowned when she realized her state of undress. What in the world had compelled her to get in bed like this? She hadn’t been drinking and-

She took in her surroundings more. She was in her bed, but she had somehow ended up on the side closest to the wall. And the other side....

There was a crease in it, as if someone had been lying beside her. Horror came across her features. Who? What-

When her eyes went to her holoclock, she realized with a start that she had overslept. She flew out of the bed, seeing that-

She was naked. Her clothes were strewn about the floor, discarded in a way that Iden knew she would never do.   


She stood, hastily grabbing everything and pulling it on, hoping that the wrinkles wouldn’t be too prominent. In the ‘fresher, Iden looked in the mirror to fix her hair, but as she did, sudden horror crossed her features and soon she was gagging.   


She ran to the toilet just in time to upchuck everything she had eaten last night. Everything at dinner... with _Hask_.

Oh, force. 

Blurry images came rushing back to her. Hask, kissing her, wrapping his arms around her, touching her-  


She gagged again, but nothing came out.   


He had _drugged_ her! He had drugged her and- and _raped_ her! Even if she had been conscious during the attack, Iden could tell that it was the drug. It had to be the drug that convinced her to have sex with him. Because Iden would- she would _never_.

Not even bothering to make her hair as perfect as usual, Iden went stalking for the bridge. Angry tears brimmed her eyes, and she stopped when she saw that Hask was nowhere to be seen.   


Resisting the urge to scream, Iden backtracked from the bridge, not caring that she was technically supposed to be seeing to her duties. No, her duty now was to find Hask and give him a piece of her mind.   


But she had no idea where he was. And she wasn’t foolish enough to head back to his suite. Possible witnesses would see that as further incriminating evidence that she had wanted or initiated something.

Breathing heavily, Iden headed back to her room. With fumbling fingers, she sent in a request for sick leave and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to get back onto her bed. No, not when it was so obvious what had happened.   


In a rage, Iden screamed, ripping the sheets from her bed. Then, when the mattress was bare, she climbed on in her full uniform and stared at the ceiling, lying flat on her back.

She had no idea what to do.

But she did know another thing. She was done serving Hask. She needed off of this ship.   


Iden sat up, dried her tears, and commed her father.


	3. Chapter 2

The very next morning, Iden and Hask stood side by side in front of the Admiral’s office, who looked over Iden’s report. Finally he looked up and regarded Hask.

”Is this true?”

“Partially, sir.” Hask told the Admiral. “There was, however, some alcohol involved.”

Oh, that lying, cheating, piece of-

“Lieutenant?” Admiral Versio asked for clarification.   


“There was no alcohol.” Iden insisted, glaring at Hask out of the corner of her eye. “I drank water, and it was drugged. I _know_ it was. Scopolamine,but not enough to really hurt me.”

”Commander Hask.”Admiral Versio spoke with an intensity Iden had hardly seen before and even Hask wavered. “Did you or did you not _assault my daughter_?”

Iden almost scoffed. Oh, _now_ she was his daughter? When she was a damsel in distress? When there was a chance of there being a huge scandal and media coverage?

”No sir, I didn’t.”   


Iden made a noise of protest. Versio looked at her, then folded his hands as he leaned forward.   


”Footage shows...” camera footage appeared from the holoprojector on the Admiral’s desk. Iden saw herself kissing Hask, looking not the least against it. It was disgusting, and Iden’s stomach churned. 

“There’s no sound.” Versio continued, also looking put off by the recording. Hask didn’t show any reaction. “Slightly suspicious... but the last we see either of you is headed into Lieutenant Versio’s quarters. Reports say you weren’t seen back in your suite until 0200 hours.” He told Hask. “Lieutenant Versio claims you slept with her around 2100 and 2200 hours. Where were you?”

”I _was_ with Lieutenant Versio.” Hask affirmed.

”Doing _what_?”

”Sleeping with me!” Iden shrieked. “What proof do you want, Admiral?”

”Any proof I could get now is contaminated.” Versio said. “The police droids would not be able to make sense of it. Whether you slept with her or not, Commander Hask, is not the issue anymore. We cannot prove assault. But if what my daughter is saying is true and you drugged her, that is still an offense, although one of lesser caliber.”

Iden actually clenched her fists. Hask had planned this. He _must_ have.

”Admiral Versio. If you refuse to do anything about this than I will be resigning my place.”

Both men turned to look at her curiously.   


”I am deadly serious.” She warned. “Gideon Hask... _raped_ me! And if you are unwilling to discipline him about that, then I am going to leave and suggest every other female officer on his ship to do the same!”

Hask looked genuinely alarmed. Her father, however, just looked at her.

”Are you quite finished, Lieutenant?” He wondered.   


“Am I boring you, Admiral?” She shot back.

”You cannot resign.” He said, ignoring her outburst. “You have a commitment to the Empire. Not to mention, the moment you resign you will be thrown into prison for treason and desertion, among other crimes.”

”Prison?!” Iden exclaimed.

”Have you forgotten the little stunt you pulled with Del Meeko on Vardos? Your attempt at heroism and turn of heart is the only thing keeping you out of prison. And this time...” he referred back to her fake sedition in order to gain access to the Dreamer home base....”you have no other choice. You _will_ be executed.”

Iden hadn’t thought of it like that. But...

”Well, nobody could assault me in prison.” She pointed out, crossing her arms. “Fine. I won’t resign. But I’m requesting a transfer back here, aboard the _Eviscerator_.”

”Very well.” Admiral Versio said. ”Commander Hask, you are dismissed.”

”I hope you can live with yourself.” Iden said to Hask on his way out. With luck, she would never see him again.

“I already have you transferred.” Her father said when Hask was gone. 

“Dad.” Iden whispered, not caring how out of protocol it was to speak to him like this. “How could you let this happen?”

“I did not cause anything, Iden. Don’t be putting words in my mouth.”

”You don’t believe me.” She continued, not caring how whiny it made her seem.

Iden’s father had never done much in terms of caring for her wellbeing. However, Iden had held out false hope that he would at least once take her side, to help her, to _be her father,_ for crying out loud!

His response sobered her a bit. “I believe you, Iden.” He said, softly. “And I’m sorry. I truly am. But you have to understand the risks and benefits of a situation like this. We report it without sufficient evidence, it is a waste of the Empire’s time. But I assure you, Commander Hask _will_ be punished.”

”With what?” Iden smirked. “A smack on the wrist?”

”He was already unhappy enough with his next assignment. I’ll put in double time for him at Bespin.” Iden’s father leaned forward. “Sometimes, the best way to punish someone, is simply to make him do nothing.”

And that was it. Case open and shut. Iden wouldn’t get true justice. Now, if anything, people would be after _her_ as the bad guy.

She dismissed herself, found her way to her room. It was in virtually the same location aboard Hask’s Star Destroyer. Only now, her room wasn’t... tainted by him. 

_Why’d he choose my room in the first place?_ Iden thought, looking around until she sat on her new, clean bed. Taking a moment to calm herself, she took out her comm. 

_So, Hask and some others were headed to Bespin?_

Making sure the address was changed, Iden began a transmission.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Del, I need help. I missed you at Bespin but- I need out. I’m in danger. The _Eviscerator_ and several other ships are headed to Jakku. I’m going to escape from the Star Destroyer and find you.”

”Who’s that?” Shriv Suurgav asked, coming up behind Del.

”Uh... nobody.” Del responded, hastily telling Dio to end the recording. The little droid beeped and obliged, and Del couldn’t help but be thankful once again that the droid had managed to make it onto the _Corvus_ with him. Otherwise, he would have no way of contacting Iden. No way of helping the Rebellion with her intel.

Not believing him for a second, Shriv crossed his arms. “Is it your girlfriend again?”

Del’s face flushed involuntarily. “No.” He lied, terribly. 

”Sure, sure.” The Duros rolled his big red eyes. “Whatever. Tell her that the intel she had for Bespin was perfect.”

”But we didn’t get Hask.” Del said.

”I’m sorry, did you not see the three Star Destroyers we sent crashing into the atmosphere of Bespin? On _fire_?”

”Of course I saw it, but I’m just pointing it out. We should have had him, Shriv. I don’t know _how_ he knew we were after him.”

”Maybe the _Corvus_ isn’t as good as you think.” Shriv suggested, mostly just to get back at Del. “Or maybe you should have been quicker finding that stormtrooper armor.”

”It’s not my fault everyone was short!” In the end, Del had squeezed into a set of armor. It had hurt, physically and emotionally, and Shriv did have a point. If only Iden were here. She would have been perfect for this job. She would have gotten Hask.

”Where are we headed now, Del?”

”Well, General Solo's friend mentioned Bespin and Sullust. With Bespin taken care of, I guess it’s off to Sullust. You and Lando going to be able to handle it?”

”I still don’t understand why I couldn’t just go alone.” Shriv pointed out.

“Simple. Because me and General Organa don’t trust you not to get in trouble.” Del cracked a grin at this, knowing full well that out of the two soldiers, Shriv may actually be the one with more sense.

”Alright, fine. I’ll admit I’m a little trigger happy.”

”We’ll be rendezvousing with General Calrissian in a few hours. Make your final preparations.” Del told him, pushing off of the holotable and walking back towards the bridge. “Caton, have the navicomputer and the hyperdrive ready to jump to Jakku as soon as soon as Shriv is back on board.”

”Yes, sir.”

It felt odd to be in command, Del would admit. Normally Iden gave the orders, and Del assisted in flying the ship. Now it was Del who was busy, with odd logs and planning. His ADHD brain was too scattered for planning long, particular missions the Rebellion required. It had been a hard six months.... Iden had made it seem like she would be back aboard after the mission to Bespin. But it had flopped. Iden hadn’t even _been_ on Bespin when Del had infiltrated.

For several days he feared something had happened to her, but then he got her next message. 

_Jakku_.

What was going on there? And how was Iden going to make it back to him?

Del tried not to think about it too much. For one thing, they still needed to complete the mission to Sullust first. Then they’d worry about Jakku. And, assuming nothing happened to them... Iden would be back aboard the _Corvus_ soon, taking over her position of Commander like she had earned.   
  
Despite the breach in protocol, Del had always harbored strong feelings for Iden. Maybe not quite romantic, seeing as though making any moves would have resulted in a court-martial, but definitely not strictly professional feelings either. 

He hadn’t slept in his bunk since that day on Vardos. It was just too painful. Seyn’s absense had been bad, yes, but back then he’d still had Iden and Hask. Now it was him. Alone, in a room where he was used to being surrounded by friends. He was now running on caf and stolen naps in odd places.

Del _hated_ being alone. He craved the validation of another fellow being. Sure, there was Caton and Morro and the rest of the crew, but they all had their groups, and Shriv’s bunk (when he was actually aboard, which was rarer than Del expected) was along with theirs in the crew’s quarters. Del didn’t try to find a place to sleep even in the free bunks there out of fear it would be too awkward. 

So, in short, he couldn’t wait to have his friend Iden back.

He just hoped and prayed that she was safe.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

As far as Iden was concerned, Inferno Squad had officially disbanded after just four years in operation. 

Not only had her father basically told her to just “toughen up” and “let it go”, he’d also wondered what was so bad about Hask being interested in her, seeing as he was a “very respectable man of the Empire.” As if the very fact that he had assaulted her wasn’t enough to change his mind.

Capital ships, both Republic and Imperial covered the skies of Jakku and tiny fighters flitted about. Iden’s hands twitched and ached to be allowed to fly again. She knew that her father wouldn't likely allow it, and could only watch wistfully from the bridge as ships battled outside and her father barked orders from the bridge. 

She knew what face he would be making, along with his back straight, and determined eyes.

Instead, she was surprised to find apprehension. 

It seemed that most of the battle had already occurred, or that the turning point had already been determined. Still, Iden could see that they were headed straight into the battle. Towards-

The _Corvus_.

_No,_ Iden breathed. Even more so when she heard her father give Hask the orders to launch a bomber squadron. Somehow, she knew that Hask himself would lead the attack, even if it meant leaving his Star Destroyer for the kill.

Hask had said he was going to kill Del Meeko.

Now, it seemed, he had a chance. Iden bit her lip and prayed to whoever was listening that Del would be alright. Faintly, she could just see two X-wings rushing to protect the Raider-class ship. It was likely Del and... someone else. So it wouldn't be totally futile.

”Losing contact with the bomber squadron!” Someone yelled from behind Iden. She saw her father’s jaw set as he watched the TIE bombers disappear, thanks to skillful piloting that just _had_ to be Del. Nobody else knew how to fly like that outside of Inferno Squad. 

But when the _Eviscerator_ veered and Iden could see inside the viewport, she could just make out a tall, brown haired man in a red jacket. 

“Fall back.” Her father demanded. “Tell Commander Hask to retreat and rendezvous with Councillor Rax.”

“We’re losing?” She demanded, coming up behind her father.

”No. We are _regrouping_. The Empire has already surrendered, but we have bigger plans in mind.”

”I don’t understand.” Iden said. 

”You don’t have to.” He replied, sternly. Then, to the bridge as a whole. “Fall back!”

———

On the _Corvus_ , Del Meeko ordered the same.

”Retreat!” 

He hoped Shriv knew what he was doing, going against Hask like that. The bombers weren’t anything compared to Hask’s Interdictor class TIE.

It _had_ to be Hask. Nobody outside of Inferno Squad flew like that, and Del knew Iden was still aboard the _Eviscerator_ , based on the signal she had activated and that Dio monitored.

To his surprise, he saw the _Eviscerator_ pull away, too. He tried to reach Shriv over comms, but there was only static in response.

“Communication’s been hit!”

”Working on it!” Said Morro, and the dark-skinned man rushed across the bridge. He had a slight limp from falling earlier in one of the attacks by the TIE bomber squadron.

“Look, sir!” Caton pointed out the viewport, just in time to see Hask pull away from the battle as well. He was no doubt mad about it, and Shriv gave chase for a bit until he changed course. 

“Comms back online!”

”Blast, who was that guy!” Shriv demanded.

”An old friend.” Del said, frowning.

”He was after me. Must’ve thought I was you.”

”Must have...”Del agreed, watching the _Eviscerator_ pull back. Watching _Iden_ pull back.

_No_.

———

The damage to the Eviscerator was more extensive than previously thought. Being part of the vanguard had caused a great amount of small damages that, when put together, crippled the Star Destroyer.

Not to mention there was the constant peppering and hammering of ships against the hull on every side. 

Crew members began to scramble around, trying to regain contact with other ships and fighters. Small fires had begun in certain areas, and the ship lurched, making Iden stumble to the side. Alarms began to blare.

The ship was going down, Iden realized with fascinated horror. 

Admiral Garrick Versio frowned and pursed his lips in a look Iden had never seen before. Which made sense, given what her father said next. 

“This is Admiral Garrick Versio. The time for the Eviscerator’s emergency evacuation has come.”   
  
It didn’t matter. People had already began running for the escape pods before he had finished. Iden meant to join them, but saw her father make no move towards them.

”Admiral, the Empire’s time has come. You don’t have to go down with it.”

Her father offered only a cold stare. “I gave an order to evacuate, Lieutenant Versio.”

Really? That’s how it was going to be? In their final moments?

”Then let me get us out of here." She came forward and made to grab his arm but he flinched away.

Ignoring this, Iden still tugged on his arm. “We have to go, _now!”_

“Rax expects me to leave, too. This is where I belong.” He hardly looked at Iden, even as his voice grew slack. “I gave my life to this Empire. Fought to keep it strong. Hard to believe this is all that’s left…”

A doomed Republic medical frigate came dive- bombing straight for their position. Instinctively, Iden reached out and pulled her father away from the window, holding him up as he stumbled. Suddenly awkward, she couldn’t look at him. 

But she didn’t let go of his arm, either. 

Iden couldn’t remember the last time she’d had physical contact with her father. He’d rarely hugged her, even as a child. Iden doubted she’d even find holos of him holding her as a baby. All her life, she’d just been “part of the job” to him- bred for the Empire. 

Yet here she was, trying to save him.

Garrick Versio’s hand lingered for just a second before he slipped it out of Iden’s grasp.

“You saw Empire’s weaknesses and refused to let it consume you.” Iden realized that her father had never believed that she had actually intended to not make it off of Vardos with Del. And now, as he looked into her eyes, she saw a hint of regret. “It made you stronger. That’s why you’re leaving here without me!” He put his arm around Iden and began walking her to the door. 

“You deserve better than this!” She insisted. Oddly enough, her eyes began to fill with tears.

“No. I don’t. But _you_ do, Iden. You deserve to live in peace.”

The words had a double meaning. Admiral Versio had never intended for Iden to received the treatment that she had, especially from Hask. For a final time, Garrick Versio looked at his daughter and then backed away. “Go. Survive. Live.”

He turned his back to her before she could say anything else. Iden went running for the escape pods and didn’t look back. She knew she should feel at least a little distressed at the seemingly inevitable death of her father. That’s what good daughters felt, right? But all her life Iden could only remember him telling her that she was just barely doing “good enough” for him to use to his own purpose.

The signal of her comm was still transmitting, which meant at the very least the ID-10 droid was still functioning.

”I’m coming, Del.” Iden breathed as she ran, dodging debris and fires and struggling to maintain her balance. So many broken bodies were in her wake. Several times, she threw up her arms to protect herself. 

Until she was pulling open an escape pod and jumped inside. Jakku’s gravity would make it nearly impossible to pilot the pod, so Iden chose to trust that it would survive an impact.

She blacked out when it hit the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was like my 3rd time writing Admiral Versio's death scene this week go me.


	4. Chapter 3

Del Meeko rushed across the sands of Jakku, searching for the escape pod. 

Dio had told him it was in this general direction, and he had left the droid in Jakku’s sandy dust, running as best he could without sinking.

The beacon on his wrist still beeped. _Just over this next dune._ Del climbed up on all fours and then slid down roughly. He saw the pod nestled into the other side of the valley and hurried towards it. 

“Iden.” He breathed, as if she could hear him from inside the pod. Imperial pods were durable, but not totally safe. It looked like Iden had endured a rough landing and would probably have some injuries to show for it. Heart pumping faster, Del gripped the door to the pod with both hands and flung it open, peeking inside.

There she was. 

She blinked once. Twice. Then, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she said his name “Del.” 

He smiled and offered her a hand. Iden took it and climbed, immediately doubling over in pain when she was outside. It seemed like she had a few bruised ribs. 

Del took in the sight of her in an Imperial officer’s uniform, and frowned slightly when he saw the Lieutenant’s plaque. Iden noticed, but only shook her head like, “don’t mention it.” 

“It’s quiet.” She mumbled, even though it really wasn’t. Star Destroyers burned in the background, and explosions still sounded.

”It’s over.” Del agreed, helping her stand up straight with a hand on her waist. She didn’t protest, but bit her lip as if uncomfortable. Then, before Del knew what was happening, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. 

He was stunned for a moment, and then kissed back for what seemed like forever. He wasn’t sure what the kiss meant, but it wasn’t stopping, and he had little to complain about. If this was the way Iden felt about him, he could get used to openly reciprocating it, seeing as he felt the same.

Iden pulled back, startled, when she heard someone clear their throat. Her eyes widened, and Del kept one arm around her protectively.

Shriv didn’t seem very happy at all to find Del making out with a random Imperial officer. Dio, however, chirped happily and went straight for Iden like a pet. She laughed and let the droid collapse into her hands. “Hello, Dio.”

The droid mumbled something about a checkup. “Yes, Dio. I was just about to take her there.” Del scolded him. He turned to Iden, who nodded, and waited for him to climb off the pod so he could help her down. It wasn’t a perfect landing, though, and she was still holding her abdomen and doubled over in pain when her feet hit the ground. 

”Iden!” Del exclaimed, rushing to her side. “Are you sure you’re okay to walk?”

”How far is it?” She gasped. 

Del couldn’t remember. “Uh, Shriv?” He asked. “How far is the _Corvus_?” 

“‘Bout two klicks.” Shriv responded and Del cursed. 

“I can make it.” Iden insisted, and put a foot forward. 

“Iden, no.” Del said, just before she full on stumbled, crying out as she fell. Crouching beside her, eyebrow furrowed in worry, Iden vaguely heard him call for Shriv to order the _Corvus_ closer.

”Landing was rougher than I thought.” She said lightly. 

“They don’t make those pods for comfort, that’s for sure.” Del sat down beside where she had fallen and watched her cringe again, pulling up her knees to her chest. “I feel ribs and- there’s a cut on my face, isn’t there?”

”Right above your eye.” Del said, and tenderly reached out to wipe away the blood. Iden turned away. 

“Please don’t touch me.” She said, and Del’s hand fell away. He pursed his lips, wondering if he should mention that they had been kissing- _which she initiated_ -just a few moments ago. But he didn’t say anything.

”I’m sorry.” He said awkwardly, bringing his hands back to his lap. The kiss had been nothing, then, just a spur of the moment decision. Maybe not even romantic.

”Hask got away.” She mumbled. 

“Yeah-“ Del began but Iden wasn’t finished. She exploded into expletives, and slammed a fist into the sand. 

“He wasn’t supposed to get away, Del!” She yelled.

He reeled in shock. “What do you mean, Iden?”

”He should be dead!” Iden went on. “If he hadn’t gone after you- If he hadn’t- If he-“ Iden’s body began to hurt because of the large breathes she was taking. Del wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her, but knew he shouldn’t. She was injured, and she was... hurt. 

“He hurt me, Del.” Iden whispered, looking into his green eyes. 

Del’s blood began to boil and his own fists clenched. He knew Iden could hold her own against any of them, even Hask. He’d watch her take him down sparring several times. So if he had hurt her, his worse fears about her being left behind had been realized. “What did he do?” 

Iden bit her lip and glanced towards his hands. _Don’t touch me_ , she had said. Somehow, Hask had physically gotten to her. “I- I don’t know what to say.” 

“Then don’t say anything.” Iden responded, a bit harshly. She hadn’t meant to be mean, but could tell Del was taken aback. “I’m sorry. I- I just- I don’t know what I’m feeling right now. I’m in pain, and I’m tired.” 

“That’s alright, Iden.” Del said. “You can tell me if and when you’re ready.” 

“I’m sorry if kissing you made you uncomfortable. I just- I don’t know what got into me.” 

“Believe it or not, I’ve been kissed before.” Del tried to make it a joke, but Iden didn’t react, just looked down. 

She had kissed him because unlike Hask, Del was a man whose presence she welcomed. Craved, even. Her best friend, separated for nearly eight months. What else was she supposed to do? A hug wouldn’t have been powerful enough and would likely have hurt her more.

”I needed... I needed to forget Hask.” She admitted quietly. Del’s eyes widened. 

“If there’s anything I can do, just let me know.” He said. “I don’t know why he did it. Why _any_ man would want to hurt a woman.”

Iden didn’t have anything to say to that, and turned away from Del, praying for the _Corvus_ to land quickly. The pain in her abdomen was getting worse. If one of her ribs had cracked, it may have punctured a lung. But the pain was too low to be a lung. She shifted her legs ever so slightly and failed to bite back a whimper of pain. Del’s head shot to her again, and she cursed. 

“I need to carry you to the medbay.” Del said, not even waiting for her to try to move herself. “You’re really hurt, Iden, and I don’t want to make it worse by making you walk. Is it alright if I carry you?”

She didn’t want to, but Iden nodded, gritting her teeth. This was _Del_ , after all. Del, who would never hurt her.

With practiced gentleness, Del slipped a hand under Iden’s knees and put another around her shoulders and lifted. He didn’t readjust her once he was in her arms as not to jostle her, and walked carefully across the sands and to the ramp of the waiting _Corvus_. Iden hissed as he began the incline, and Del’s heart began to break for her. Not just for her injuries, but also for... whatever it was Hask had done to her.

Del didn’t have time to think about it before he was gently setting her down on a medbay bed. Droids took over, but he refused to leave her side as they scanned and applied bacta and did other things. Iden’s body was limp and sagging against the bed, but at least she was in good hands, now. 

Del found himself pacing the medbay floors, waiting for any news. They didn’t need to do any surgery, but some of Iden’s ribs were bruised, and she was very overworked. She had been _starving_ herself.

”How is that possible?” Iden asked the droid. “I never skipped a meal. I always drank water-“

”Your body’s hormone levels are greatly imbalanced.” A droid said. “Due to high stress, cortisol levels are far above normal. Your blood also shows signs of Chorionic Gonadotropin.”

”Which is-“ Del didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, he forced himself to tune it out once he heard “hormone”. He didn’t want to intrude on Iden’s privacy. But then-

“This test is capable of detecting the pregnancy hormone after just three weeks.”

Silence.   


Dead silence. Then-

“That can’t be-“ Iden looked at Del,who shrugged helplessly. Then her eyes widened and she began to shake her head, and his heart hurt at how terrified she was. “Don’t tell me this is what I think it is.”

“You’re pregnant, ma’am. About seven weeks along.”

Seven weeks.... A shiver went up Iden’s body. “No, no.” She insisted. “No, no- Del-“ Against her better judgement, she reached for him, and he was there in a second.

“That can’t be possible.” Iden breathed. “I was- am- I’ve been on the hypo since I was a teenager.” Not for birth control, not really, but her cycles were terrible without it. And she’d never had sex before until...   


“We can run another test if you wish.” The droid stated, and Iden held out her arm before it even finished its statement. She hated needles, but didn’t even feel it happen.   


She was numb. Absolutely numb. 

The results didn’t change. She gripped Del’s hand, hard, as so many emotions gathered up inside her. Fear. Anger. Pain.  


Not an ounce of happiness. She looked at Del, who was a stunned as she was. But his eyes burned with righteous fury as he finally understood exactly what happened.   


Oh, god. 

He hadn’t _really_ done that, had he? Del’s eyes flashed, remembering how violently Iden reacted to Azen searching her without her knowledge. How could Hask be stupid enough to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with?

But here was the proof. They could have more, even, if they really wanted to. There was bound to be bits of Hask’s hair left on his pillow or something for a paternity test. Not that Iden wanted one done. 

“What... What do you want to do now, Iden?” Del asked carefully, and she slowly turned to him, looking down at their hands. It was a platonic way of holding hands, without linked fingers.

“Sleep.” She decided. “I want to sleep. In my own bed. For a long time.” 

Del couldn’t argue with that. He watched as Iden slid off of the medbay bed and walked out, headed straight for the room where the bunks were. He followed, and saw crew members watching her. When he quickened his step to get closer to her, they averted their eyes and walked quickly the other way. 

Iden stood in the doorway of the room for a bit, eyeing all the bunks one at a time. Seyn’s hadn’t been touched, of course, and the other three showed various signs of use. 

Wordlessly, Iden climbed into hers, trying to forget the fact that Hask and once slept across from her. Del had been diagonal to her. But now...

Iden watched as Del began to rip the sheets off of Hask’s old bunk. Off came the mattress pad and the pillowcase. Del gathered them all up in a big armful and carried them to the incinerator. When he came back, he took the mattress itself and dropped it on the floor and then slid it under the bunk. Finally, he moved everything from his bunk to what had been Hask’s and reset there. 

He wanted every trace of the man gone. And he also wanted to make sure he was as close to Iden as he could be if she needed anything.

“Del?” Iden whispered when she heard him settle down and set the lights to dim.

“Yes, Iden? What do you need?”

“What do you think I should do?”

Oh.

“Um... What- what do you mean?” 

“It’s just that... a small part of me... _wants_ this baby. I have no idea why, but...”she trailed off so Del spoke.

”That’s perfectly fine, if you ask me. My guess is that you’re going to have a lot of different feelings over the next few days, but only you can decide what you’re going to do. But I’m with you every step of the way, no matter how little or how much you need me.”

”What would you do?” 

“Honestly?” Del heaved a sigh. “I would keep them. It’s not their fault they were made, you know? Shouldn’t have to die for it.” Del looked across the way at her. “This is Hask’s fault. Not yours, not the baby’s. Remember that, Iden.”

She didn’t say anything else after Del’s two cents. Somehow, Iden closed her eyes and went right to sleep.

<><><><><><><><><><>

”She doing okay?” Shriv asked Del the next morning.

”She’s... figuring some things out.” Del had woken up that morning to the sound of Iden having a nightmare, and then had felt bad about trying to wake her up by putting his hand on her. He didn’t want to treat her like she was delicate, but- she had been _raped_ , for kriff’s sake! _And_ she was pregnant!

”I heard through the grapevine that she’s not actually a bad guy.” Shriv went on. “That true?”

”She was supposed to be with me.” Del affirmed. “When I defected. I was honestly surprised to hear she was still alive.”

”Well, apparently she helped us win the war. So I’m not going to question anymore.”

”Good. Just give her some time to rest and heal up and then we can all get to know each other.” Del’s mind was only half present. He was waiting for Iden to wake up, if she was going to say anything about him waking her up in the middle of the night. She had just blinked at him and gone back to sleep. But he didn’t want to overstep... he almost felt bad about what he had said, even if he was being honest.

”Well. I wish her a speedy recovery, then.” Shriv said, sensing Del’s absence, and walked off. Del continued sipping his caf, until Iden trudged in, unlike anything he’d ever seen before. 

She hadn’t changed out of her loose sleep clothes or done her hair. It was down to her mid back, several baby hairs fanning about her head. She looked.... almost normal.

”Will you come with me?” She asked. 

“Where?”

”To the medbay.” She said. “I’ve made my decision.”

Del’s heart sank. But he had told her that he would support her, and he’d meant it. “Of course. Do you want some caf?”

”No, thanks. Not yet.” 

He nodded and set his cup back in the sink. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but do you want to clean up first?”

”Am I that bad?” She wondered.

”Well, it’s just that I’ve never seen you... out of uniform.” Del swallowed and flushed red.”Or so... casual.”

”You might be right.” Iden said, reconsidering. If any of the crew saw her like this, and remembered her from her past days as Commander, they may judge. “But I don’t care.”

She marched ahead, and Del followed easily. He watched Iden hop onto the medbay bed and waited for the droid to come assist her. It talked and said a few things, warnings, probably. Side affects and other things. Del wasn’t paying too much attention until he felt Iden take his hand when she saw the droid return with equipment, including needles. 

“Wait-“ Iden stammered at the last moment. “Could I- is it alright if I... if I see it first?” She had made her decision, yes, but couldn’t get what Del had said out of her mind. 

_Shouldn’t have to die for it_...

If Iden had the operation, she wouldn’t actually be “killing” anything, would she? It was just a bunch of cells-

“Oh.” She breathed, a bit in shock when the droid turned a screen towards her. It _was_ just a glob, like a little sprout on the inside of her. But- 

Even Del loosed a bit of a sigh, and Iden’s grip on his hand tightened. The meddroid pointed out that they could hear a heartbeat, if they wished, and Iden stuttered.

”Heartbeat?” She echoed. “There’s a heartbeat? It’s alive?”

The droid went on to explain things in rather dull terms. Yes, there was a heartbeat, but the “fetus” wasn’t viable yet. Therefore, it couldn’t be considered alive. 

“But there’s...a heartbeat.” Iden’s hand left Del’s, and she ran both of them down her face. “I don’t-“ she eyed the equipment next to the droid, and suddenly, she felt like she was going to be sick. Del saw her face change, and quickly grabbed for the nearest bin, holding it in front of her just in time. 

“Oh, kriff-“ Iden gasped when she was finished, and Del took the bin back and set it on the floor. “I- I don’t think I- I don’t-“ 

Before Del knew what was happening, Iden had slipped off the bed and was rushing away. 

“Iden!” He called, rushing after her. “Iden!” 

He found her in the center of the bunk room, arms wrapped around herself, breathing heavily. Her brown eyes were wide. “Del do you- do you realize what I almost just did?”

”Iden, it’s okay-“

”It’s not okay!” Iden yelled, angry tears fell from her eyes. “I just- I almost- I’m a monster, Del! I’m just like my father! I’m just like Hask! Doing something for my own convenience rather than thinking of anything, anyone, else.” Iden’s hand went tentatively to her belly. 

“I don’t love this baby, Del.” She said bluntly. “I don’t know if I ever will. If I ever _can_. But you were right. It doesn’t deserve to die.” 

He kept his face neutral. “Nobody expects you to love anyone.” He said carefully, and took a step towards her. “Not after what happened to you. But I do think you’ll appreciate what choice you made. Maybe not now. Maybe not in nine months. But you will, one day.” 

“Nine months.” Iden repeated, closing her eyes. “What am I supposed to do for nine months?”

”Sit back.” Del suggested. “Relax. Let me help you. Because I will. However you let me. I can’t carry this baby for you, and I can’t mess with time, but I can stay here and be here for you.” 

“Why would you do that?” Iden whispered.

”Because friends take care of each other.” Del said. “Consider it payback for every time I kept you up with a nightmare and every time I will in the future.”

”Fair enough.” Iden decided. But, truth be told, she had enjoyed that time with Del, drinking caf and sharing stories instead of sleeping.

”Whatever you need, Iden.” Del repeated. “I’ll _always_ be here.”


	5. Chapter 4

They thought the medbay was a quiet place, but somehow word spread that Iden was pregnant. 

Droids were programmed to keep patient privacy, sometimes to the point it became annoying, so it couldn’t have been them. Del kept his mouth sealed, and Iden hadn’t told anyone else. Someone must just have overheard Iden talking with the droid or Del.

Iden was not prepared for Caton to tell her “congratulations!” with a genuine look on her face that quickly turned to confusion when Iden backed away and ran from the bridge. Del hadn’t been around to chase after her, but his friend Shriv had noticed the way she’d been acting lately and followed her instead. 

Ever since Del had quite literally carried her on board, the ex-Imperial and the Duros weren’t quite sure what to make of each other, but then their senses of humor were revealed to be virtually the same and slowly they warmed up to each other, though Iden certainly didn't tell Shriv the truth. He knew she was pregnant, _everybody_ did, now, but at least he didn't know Hask.

She told Del, though, about how the leaked news upset her.

“What are we going to do?” Iden wondered. “People think I’m... happy about this.” She thought back to Caton. She’d likely hurt her unintentionally with her reaction.

”You haven’t exactly been giving off those kinds of vibes.” Del said by way of agreement. She glared, and he shrugged. The past few weeks had been rough, full of back and forth and second guessing and Iden waking up from nightmares, and now this.

”The whole crew thinks they know my life better than me.” Iden groaned that night as she lay in her bunk. Her belly had an ever so slight swell to it in the later hours of the day because whatever she ate made her bloated, but it would take a very keen eye to tell. “Do you think they know it was Hask?”

”There’s no way.” Del shook his head even if she couldn’t see. “They all think it’s mine.” 

The thought made an odd set of emotions wake in Iden. 

“Isn’t it, though?” She asked, and Del did turn; and reached over to brighten the lights so he could see Iden clearly. She looked right at him, deadly serious. “As far as they’re concerned, we kriffed on Jakku.”

”Right.” Del grumbled a bit and settled back into sleep. “So what are you going to do when the kid’s born two months early but looks full term?”

"Pray that nobody cares.” Iden said. "And if they say something...Make them swear to keep it to themselves."

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume you don’t want _anyone else_ to know the truth?”

”Correct.” Iden’s fingers danced across her belly. “Not even the kid will know. You know, I think I _like_ the idea of it being yours.”

”Beg pardon?” If Del had been drinking something he would have choked. 

“That way nobody will ask." Iden clarified. "Again, most of the crew thought we were a couple, tried to push us into a relationship before Vardos, so we give them what they want, everyone goes about their day.”

Del said nothing for a few moments, even if he, too, had heard the jokes and conspiracies from their crew.

Noting his reaction, Iden stammered and amendment. “If you’re alright with it.”

”I’m not a very good actor.” Del quipped. “But I can try.”

”I’m sure as hell not gonna call this kid after Hask.” Iden went on. “Depending on if it’s a boy or a girl, what I decide to name it... who knows.”

”I know it’s super early, but... have you thought of names? At all?” 

“If it’s a girl, I’d want to name her after my mother. Maybe even Seyn. Or both.” 

Del hummed. “And a boy?” 

“No clue. I’d always known that I wanted to name a daughter that, so I didn’t have to think about it. I’m trying not to think too much about anything right now. The droid said my cortisol levels are too high."

”Remind me again what cortisol is?”

”Stress. I’m stressed, Del.” Iden sighed. “And it could hurt the baby. Or worse...”

”Okay, then. What do I need to do to help you relax?”

She blanched. “What?”

”You heard me- how can I help you relax? Make you happy. Keep your mind off things?”

Iden couldn’t think of the last time she was truly happy and truly stress-free. She had to have been a child. “I don’t think that’s possible.” 

“Come on.” She could tell he was grinning. “It has to be.”

”I honestly can’t think of anything, Del.” Iden flushed a bit with embarrassment. 

“You don’t have a favorite holo we could watch? Something as simple as that?”

”Nope.”

Del pursed his lips in thought, thinking of what else he could suggest. “I know. Close your eyes, and imagine somewhere you’ve always wanted to visit. It can be anywhere in the galaxy.”

”Anywhere?” 

“Anywhere.” 

Iden thought for a long moment. “Svaaha. My father said that’s where my mother is buried, and I’ve never made it there to see her. What about you? Where would you go?”

”I would go visit my family.” Del said. “It’s been- oh, it’s been ages since I’ve seen them.”

”What’s stopping you from going now?”

He paused. “You know what, Iden? You’re right. First thing tomorrow, we’re heading to Svaaha. I don’t know much about it, so I hope it’s pretty and we can have a nice trip.”

”Del, you couldn’t-“

”I can and I will.” His sincerity warmed her in a way she couldn’t explain. “The war’s over, so we’re going to have some _fun_."

“Fun?”

”Fun.” He grinned. "We're going to go have fun, stay out too late, get blackout drunk- or, wait." He looked at her. "You can't do that last part. Never mind."

Iden cracked a bit of a smile at that and his heart soared. 

And Iden got to thinking...

Maybe this whole situation, no matter how unorthodox, was going to turn out fine. Del was right. The war was over, and they could afford some time to relax. In her opinion, they had definitely earned it.

  
  
<><><><><><><><><><>

The _Corvus_ was in need of refueling, and luckily Svaaha was in the same star system as one of the Galaxy’s major fuel providers. Caton landed in the spaceport to drop them off, then continued on to a nearby fueling depot. With there being no Empire left, fuel was easy to find and finally quite cheap. 

“This does seem like my mother’s kind of place.” Iden said as she looked around. In her cargo pants and nondescript grey shirt she looked normal to Del, like she belonged. He wore his usual outfit, minus the green flightsuit. 

“It’s a lot more developed than I could’ve imagined.” Del added, also looking around. The middle of the streets were for passing speeders, and Iden noted how Del walked on the outside of her as if to protect her from any wild drivers.

The city was mostly just shops with apartments on top of them. Colorful signs hung from doorways, windows were decorated, and food of just about every type was available. 

Iden’s stomach rumbled. 

“Should we stop?” Del asked. 

“No.” Iden said. She had packed a breakfast for herself, one that she knew she could handle and digest easily. “Unless you want something.” 

“I had caf, if that counts.” 

There was a large green courtyard and they stopped at a bench. “Dio, pull up a map, please.” 

The droid blipped, hopping off of the strap on Iden’s back and obeyed. The main city, Allent, hovered in front of them. 

“Apparently, here on Svaaha they bury people in common ground cemeteries. Any chance you know which city your mom is in?”

”No. Not at all.”

”Dio, think you could find out?” 

There was a sound of servos whirring as Dio searched all his databases for any clues. 

“Don’t worry, Iden. We’ll find her.” Del assured her, keeping a respectful distance away from her on the bench.

”I know.” She responded. “But I just can’t help but wonder what she was thinking before she died. My father made sure she knew I wasn’t actually a traitor, but...” and odd image crossed Iden’s mind, of her father and mother sitting around, drinking tea and chatting about their 24 year old daughter like a couple of old friends. She highly doubted that’s how it happened, but loosed a laugh anyway.

Not even thirty minutes into their trip and she was smiling. Del felt his heart leap a bit and smiled too. It was very nice, how here on Svaaha they weren’t associated with a side, and they were just Iden and Del.

Iden’s stomach rumbled again, and she relented and pulled out the roll of soft bread and fruit topping she had prepared, offering some to Del, who once again refused. 

“You’re eating for two, remember? Far be it from me to steal from that growing baby of yours.”

”Ugh, don’t remind me.” Iden rolled her eyes as she bit into another slice. Once she started eating, she couldn’t stop, and soon she was sucking the remnants of fruit spread from her fingers. Del watched, amused. 

“What?” She flushed slightly.

”Nothing. You just, you look happy, Iden. That’s all.”

Dio interrupted their moment with a string of binary. There were now a few spots highlighted in their vicinity, cemeteries that had been used for members of the Empire. 

“This first one isn’t too far away.” Del said, pointing.

”Then let’s go.” Iden disposed of her trash and began walking. Del noted how she still had that “commander” walk, albeit a bit slower. 

The first stop was a bust. There was no Zeehay Versio buried there, but at least the owner was able to contact other cemeteries in the area to make sure they didn’t travel in vain. Del was thankful for this even if Iden wasn’t, because he could tell she was getting tired easily even if she didn’t show it. And he had heard about women’s ankles swelling when they were pregnant. Sure enough, Iden was rubbing hers the next time they stopped to rest.

“You alright?” He asked, concerned. 

“I just don’t remember these boots being so tight.” She responded, grimacing. “Things hurt, Del.” 

“I’m sorry. Maybe we should rest, and then go tomorrow? Or we could rent a speeder-“

”No, I’m really fine, Del. I need to do this before anything else.”

She was nothing if not persistent. “Alright, if you’re sure.” He was just glad she didn’t have to worry about her injured ribs anymore. Those had long since healed up. 

Before they set out again, Dio helpfully sprayed a bit of bacta onto Iden’s ankles. The cool gel soothed them, at least temporarily, and she was extremely thankful for that feature Del had recently added.

People passed them on the streets. Svaaha seemed to be a planet full of humans, and Del and Iden fit right in and received polite nods and a few waves, which they returned.

“Oh, look at that.” Del pointed off to another nearby courtyard, where a young couple each held the hand of a toddler between them in a bid to help her walk. 

Iden did have to admit, it was cute. But it still seemed so far away. And she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to smile at her baby like that mother did. 

The thought of giant Del stooped over helping a baby walk was a thought that made her smile, though, and he caught her. “What?”

”I’m just thinking about how small this baby’s gonna look when you hold it.” 

“Oh.” He fumbled the next few steps a bit. “I’m gonna get to hold it?”

”Of course!” Iden exclaimed, and watched a grin cross Del’s face. She’d thought it was already obvious given that she essentially told Del she wanted to pretend that he was the baby’s father. “It’ll look kind of suspicious, don’t you think, if you don’t.”

”I suppose you’re right.” Del looked at her a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

”Shoot.”

”Are we going to pretend to be two parents raising a child, who may not look anything like me, and hope that nobody notices? What if they do?”

Iden unconsciously rubbed her belly. “They won’t. I mean, let’s be real here, Del. This baby won’t look like Hask at all. I mean, look at me and my dad.” 

“But they could get your recessive genes.” Del insisted, and Iden scoffed.

”You’re just trying to make me upset about this, aren’t you!”

”No! Iden, no. Not at all.” Del apologized. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was just... I guess I’m as nervous as you are.”

”I find that very difficult to believe.” Iden murmured, but thankfully they arrived at their destination, right as Iden’s ankles were beginning to hurt again.

Her mother’s grave was in an area off on its own, and Iden was thankful for the privacy as she walked towards the gravestone and settled down on the grass, sitting cross-legged. Del stood a respectful distance away, distracting himself with Dio.

”I don’t know where to begin, mama.” Iden said in a quiet voice. “I wish I could’ve seen you, and talked to you one last time.” 

“You were right about Hask,” Iden continued. “He was not a good friend to have.”

She rambled on for a few minutes, until finally her tears came fresh and began falling down her cheeks. “I miss you, mama. And I wish you were here. I- I _need_ you. I’m so lost, and confused. I don’t know how to do this.”

Iden began to sob so hard she doubled over in pain and clutched her stomach. Dio beeped in alarm, and Del surged forward to kneel beside her. “Hey...” he murmured. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

She forced herself to straighten back up and locked her arms around Del’s neck. He was surprised, but didn’t falter as he let her cry against him. 

“I’ll take care of you.” Del whispered. “Don’t worry, Iden. I’m not going to leave you. I promise.” As much as he was promising her, he looked right at Zeehay’s tombstone as he said it.

He _meant_ it. 

Every word.


	6. Chapter 5

They stayed at Zeehay’s grave for a long time, Iden sobbing quietly into Del’s chest while he just made sure she was comfortable and in no kind of pain, although he was cradling her a bit.

”Iden?”

She stopped sniffing a bit. 

“Tell me your favorite memory of your mother.”

”She would...” Iden took a moment to sniff, and realized how much she’d been crying. Damn hormones. “She would brush and braid my hair.”

“Really?” Del wiped some of her hair from her face, and followed it down her back, combing with his fingers. It felt good, and Iden relaxed into his touch.   
  
“What are you doing?” She murmured when she felt him pull strands away from others.

”Braiding your hair.” He said back and Iden had to admit it was adorable, the way he thought of her like that. But at the same time-

“You can’t braid, Del.”

”Sure I can.” His eyes twinkled. “I’ll figure it out, I’m good with my hands.”

Iden blushed for some reason, and soon she was sitting in front of Del as he finished. Sure enough, he did know how to braid, and Iden had to admit she was impressed. 

“Thanks, Del.” 

“Of course. I just hope your mother would approve.” 

“I’m sure she would love you.” Iden said and cast a final look at her mother’s grave. She had seen what she came for and knew that there wasn’t a lot more she could benefit from standing here, with Del. ”Let’s get going back to the city. I think it’s almost lunchtime.” 

Del chuckled a bit when her stomach growled and began to follow her, slowing his steps in order to stay with her. She was a bit slower than usual, and stopped once to rest her feet and let Dio spray more bacta. 

They ate at a small cafe before heading into a hotel and getting a room. From the desk Iden instinctively went for the stairs and Del of course protested. 

“Del, I’m pregnant, not dying! It’ll just be a little extra exercise.” She insisted, and he relented. 

As she walked up said steps, having to make an effort _not_ to run up them like she would if in a hurry, Iden thought about how odd it was to refer to herself as pregnant out loud. 

Noticing her contemplation, Del asked if she was alright. “Just realizing things.” Iden shrugged. “I’m fine.”

As soon as Del opened the door to the room, she beelined for the couch and sat down, taking off her boots. Del followed her a bit slowly and set down his bag. 

”Wait a moment.” He said, frowning a bit as he scanned the room. 

“What?”

”There’s only one bed here. I asked for two.” Del glanced down to the room card as if it would hold the answers. 

“It’s alright, Del,” Iden shrugged. “I’ll just take the couch.” 

“I’ll be dammed if I let you sleep on the couch.” Del immediately protested, sitting down beside her. “I’ll be fine here. You can have the bed.”

”Let’s just talk about it later. We’ve still got an afternoon to kill.” Iden said as she grimaced at her feet. “I’m not used to having this much free time.” 

“Dio’s got some games and holofilms on him,” Del offered, stupidly forgetting that they had their own holoprojector with the room. There was also a kitchenette.

“I can’t remember the last time I watched a film.” Iden looked at Del. “Does it count as relaxing?”

”Depends on what you watch.” Del shrugged and activated said holo. “You browse.” He offered, and Iden began flipping through options until she felt warm hands on her foot. 

“Del! What are you doing?” She exclaimed, but then stopped and realized how good it felt as Del began to massage her aching sole. It was a little known fact that Iden’s feet were always sore, but her old Imperial boots came with inserts to help with the pain. Her new, non-uniform ones didn’t.

”Those are my _feet_.” She protested, meek and embarrassed.

”I know.” Del waved it off. “Don’t worry. Mine probably smell worse.”

She jabbed him in the shoulder for that, but man, did it feel good to have someone skilled with their hands working on her feet. Del somehow massaged all the pain away.

He didn’t even have to ask her to switch them out and chuckled a bit at her eagerness.

She finally chose a holo that looked interesting. It was a kind of hero film about a masked vigilante who tried to solve mysteries in order to save his city.

“Doing good. Like us.” Iden murmured, and Del felt himself nod in agreement, thinking of how the Corvus had gone from being a war machine to a symbol of hope as it delivered supplies throughout the galaxy.

He was a bit stunned when Iden began to lean against him. A few weeks ago, she would have been angry at him touching her but now- 

She pressed her forehead into his shoulder, then pulled back. “How tall are you?” 

“Uhh... almost two meters. Why?” 

“I just... hadn’t realized how tall you were until now. I’m not used to wearing normal shoes that don’t give me a boost.”

”Both my parents are pretty tall.” Del shrugged. “Cade was shorter than me and Elias though.” He was focusing more on the film than answering her questions, and Iden didn’t actually blame him. She went quiet again, and leaned back against him. Her fingers danced lightly across her abdomen. She was nearing twelve weeks along now, and still felt little to nothing towards the baby inside her. Initially she’d been rather cold towards it, but as time went on she’d figured she may at least _try_ to be happy about it.

The film seemed to be winding down, and Iden couldn’t suppress a yawn- she’d been so much more tired ever since becoming pregnant and found herself taking naps more often. 

Smiling, Del gently slipped his arms under her and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently before returning to the couch. 

“I’m not letting you sleep there on my watch.” Iden said sleepily and burrowed under the covers. Hotel beds were always so much more comfortable than any suite she’d ever stayed in. 

“We’ll talk later.” He said, and her eyes closed before she heard anything else. 

Once Iden was snoring softly, Del felt himself relax. Even for all his talk about being calm, he was extremely worried about Iden and could never truly relax until she was asleep. 

Being her best friend was hard. Pretending to be her child’s father would be harder, likely, but something Del was more than happy to do. A kid needed parents, after all, and it wasn’t like he and Iden were ever going separate ways again. He’d stick by her and help raise this baby under whatever rules Iden established. He doubted Hask would get visitation or pay child support, but Del would respect anything she wished. 

“Dio?” He asked the droid softly. It lifted from a charging port and fluttered over. “Hey buddy, stay here with Iden in case she wakes up. I’m going back out for a bit.”

The droid beeped a reply and moved a bit closer to its assignment. Del wondered if Iden knew binary well enough to realize that Dio had a mind of its own and referred to them as “mom and dad”. It was uncomfortably true, now, but Del thought it was too funny to care. The droid had clearly tried to set them up since day one.

Growing up, Del had come from what could be considered a “large” family for humans. With three kids, that was two more than most of his friends and other relatives had. Take Iden and Hask, for example. Each of them were only children. 

He found himself wondering if Iden’s baby would be an only child, too. Then he scolded himself for intruding like that.

Anyway, Del had grown up with two older brothers in a family that wasn’t too well off, but were still comfortable. Del had been the surprise baby of the family, tagging along behind his older twin brother. He had grown up understanding responsibility from a young age and understood the value of a credit. Presently, Del was in no means rich, but knew how to bargain. His charm helped, of course. 

Iden may want to come explore the shops with him a bit later, but Del wanted to go on his own first, just to see what there was. Lots of good food that he would grab later to prepare dinner, but also places that sold other things, like clothes and shoes for all ages and species. 

He blinked, almost in confusion when he saw a baby’s outfit, complete with little shoes. There was absolutely no way a human could ever be that small! He thought, as the shoe was hardly bigger than his pinky finger. 

Would Iden care enough about her baby to actively shop for it? Del couldn’t bring himself to think so. Iden would likely hardly ever get new clothes for herself, even though she’d eventually need some, or at least some new shirts.

He was still marveling over the tiny shoes and outfit when he heard an all too familiar sound: stormtrooper boots on the ground.

But that’s impossible! He and Iden hadn’t seen any troopers earlier that day, and besides, the Empire had surrendered!

Hadn’t they?

In a rush, but not too much of one as not to draw suspicion, Del kept his head down and hurried back to the room with dinner, and it was the smell of cooking that caused Iden to wake.

Once he saw her face light up, he didn’t have the heart to tell her about what he’d seen or think about why he’d seen it. Could the troopers be here because of Iden? Had her face been seen or-

Oh. Del realized now. Maybe visiting the grave of known Imperial hero Zeehay Versio had come with a trigger, especially if it was her daughter.

”I woke up once while you were out.” Iden said, cutting off another piece of Del’s well-cooked meal. ”Dio told me where you were, and I can’t say I wasn’t surprised.” 

“You know me.” Del shrugged his shoulders. “I like seeing places. Studying things.” 

“Almost like Seyn.” Iden said quietly, and even Dio dipped its little head in reverence. After a few moments of silence, Iden continued. “I know I was spur of the moment a few weeks ago but, if this baby’s a girl, which I’m starting to think it is, just on instinct, I would definitely like to call her Seyn.”

”That would be wonderful.” Del agreed. “Seyn would be honored.”

”Even if her namesake is Hask’s bastard child?”

Del winced at the harsh words for some reason, and Iden looked down. “Sorry. I didn’t mean-“

”Iden, I hope you know that even if Hask fathered the baby, that doesn’t automatically make it his. You and I both know he isn’t going to help care for it. This baby is _yours_. All yours.”

She pursed her lips. “You’re right, of course.” And she rolled her eyes. “You’re always right, Del.”

”Well, I certainly think so!” he said mirthfully, and Iden cracked a smile. 

“I slept pretty still while you were gone. Still don’t think we could share that bed?” She changed the subject, and Del craned his neck to see. 

“Well, if you’re fine with it, I can sleep on top of the covers and you sleep under them just to make sure. But I don’t feel like sleeping yet.”

”We could take another walk?” Iden proposed, and Del hoped he didn’t let his face betray him. 

“I don’t know, it looked like rain.” He lied smoothly, and Iden frowned. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, clouds rolled in.” 

“Del?”

”Yeah?”

”Please don’t lie to me. I’ve had enough of that in my life.” She stared at him pointedly until Del swallowed nervously and looked down at his empty plate. 

“I thought I heard stormtroopers.” Iden opened her mouth to interject but Del stopped her with his hypothesis. “I know- but I know what I heard. I think we should stay inside.” 

Iden began to pout slightly, and Del looked to cheer her up. “That film has a sequel.” He said hopefully. “Or... like I said. Dio’s got some games on him.” 

“Are you any good at Sabacc?” Iden asked.

”Terrible.” Del responded, but shook his head. “And I’m not going to agree to play with you if you’re gonna make me strip.” 

She rolled her eyes at the memory of their squad and crew playing other games qualified by “stripping” as a punishment. Starting from their gear, of course, though would stop once Del proceeded to lose over and over and even that was cutting it close for comfort. “Why would I want you to do that?” 

He wiggled his brow slightly, and for a moment Iden felt her spirits lift. For a moment, she wasn’t pregnant or traumatized and Del was just her best friend, making a joke which she laughed. 

“Alright, Meeko. Let’s see just how bad you really are.” 

A few hours later, it was clear he hadn’t been joking about being bad. If they were betting money, Iden would have drained him already. But they weren’t, so he was fine.

”If you lose this next one, you have to stop pampering me for a whole day.” Iden smirked behind her perfect hand and Del raised an eyebrow. 

“A whole day? I don’t know if I will _ever_ manage!” He said, feigning hurt. “Let’s see it then.”

Iden laid her hand. “Sabacc!” She crowed, and crossed her arms proudly. 

“Not so fast.” Del had been waiting for this moment, if only to see her face when he played an... “Idiot’s array.” He announced, also crossing his arms. “Looks like you are going to get spoilt rotten.”

She growled, cursing her luck as she had Dio shut down the game. They’d been playing for hours, and Iden could only stand two player mode for so long. Soon, a yawn was coming to her. 

”I’m going to hop in the shower.” She said, and Del nodded. He’d showered that afternoon after returning from his walk.

Iden stripped down her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in a few months. Curiously, she turned to the side. Her already toned abdomen had become slightly tighter around her hips, and there was a nearly imperceptible bump. 

The water had been running for several minutes before she finally stepped in. When she wrapped her hair in a towel and redressed, walking back into the common area she saw Del on his back on top of the covers as promised. He was shirtless, though, as most men slept, but it still made Iden’s stomach clench and turn nervously. She's seen him shirtless before, of course, but the thought and the implications and the times...

“Del?” She said quietly, and he turned to look at her. They stared awkwardly for a few moments. “Could you-“

Del cursed himself inwardly, having not even thought of it. “Maybe I should just take the couch.” He murmured, but Iden insisted the opposite. 

“It’s not you, Del. Please remember that. Just like you don’t want me to call this Hask’s baby, I don’t want you thinking any of this is your fault.”

”Okay.”

She disappeared into the ‘fresher again to completely dry her hair and when she re-emerged, Del had put on a new shirt, a short sleeved one that still showed off his arms, and she lifted up the covers and crawled in. “Goodnight, Del.” She murmured, facing away from him. He was on the edge of the bed, leaving a substantial amount of room between them.

”Goodnight, Iden.” Del said back, hoping and praying that he didn’t snore. Or worse- talk in his sleep.

Hopefully, if he did, Iden would understand.


	7. Chapter 6

Some of Dio’s frantic beeps woke them hours later. “Stormtroopers!” Del exclaimed, and Iden groaned as she sat up quickly, all the blood rushing to her stomach.

“What?” 

”Dio saw them come inside. I think they’re here for us.” 

“Del, that’s ridiculous.” 

“They must know we’re here since we visited your mother.” Iden looked flabbergasted, but Del continued. “I know- I know the Empire is gone but... they may not have gotten the message way out here yet-“ Del grabbed for the light controls. “We need to get out of here.”

Iden fumbled for the commlink. “Shriv? Hey, Shriv?”

”Iden!” He called back. “Listen, we’re in a bit of a situation up here-“

”And there are stormtroopers down here with us. They’ve tracked us, I guess.”

Shriv cursed, and there was the sound of a space battle from his side. 

“It appears the Empire hasn’t gotten word of its surrender yet!” Del exclaimed. 

”You two gonna be alright? I can get there after reinforcements arrive.”

”Hurry, Shriv.” Del said, just as Iden replied “we’ll manage.”

”Iden, what are you doing?” Del wondered as she laced up her boots. 

“Getting ready for a skirmish.” Iden said, reaching for her blaster. Dio rattled off a string of binary, and Iden frowned, offended. 

”Yes, Dio. I know I’m pregnant. But that doesn’t make me compromised.”

”Arguably, yes it does.” Del said, packing up his bag. “I don’t care what you have to say, Iden. I don’t care whose baby you’re carrying, but please, _please_ stay behind me.”

Iden stared at him a moment. Then she nodded curtly. “Fine.”

Del knew that stairs or the turbolifts were their only way out. They were too high up to try to escape through the window, and besides- their blasters weren’t still equipped with grappling hooks. But-

Across the room, Dio’s red center eye made contact with Del’s creased eyebrows and the droid chirped nervously. 

“I’m sorry, buddy. It’s the only way. I’ll fix you up later. I promise.”

Iden eyed the two. “What’s going on?”

”Let’s just say I gave the droid a few upgrades while we were separated.” Del grinned, and soon Dio was headed out the door as they heard stormtrooper boots arrive at the end of the hall. 

“Hey!” One of them called. Soon, there was the sound of blasterfire and frantic footsteps.

Del looked at Iden, and made sure she made eye contact with him. “If something happens, I want you to run.”

”Del....”

”Please.” Del begged, once again, and Iden nodded solemnly. 

“What’s your plan?” 

“Dio should have distracted enough of those stormtroopers for us to get by. As long as we can get out to the streets, I know of a place where we can get you a scarf to hide your face. It would be breaking and entering, but- I’ll leave enough credits to cover it.”

”My face?” Iden wondered. “What about _your_ face!” 

“My face was never on any wanted signs.” Del said back, and Iden knew this to be true. Begrudgingly, she moved out of his way for him to exit the door first.

There was only a pair of stormtroopers left in the hall, and Del felled them both with a few blows. At the back of her mind, Iden realized that she had never seen Del fight like that before. That was usually _her_ job.

No time to think.

Del took her hand, leading her forward down the stairs in a rush, silently asking if she was okay.

Of course she was. She hadn’t done anything.

Next, in the lobby of the hotel they found Dio hovering over several shocked stormtroopers. They were all stunned by his hidden abilities, and Iden had to admit the droid looked pretty proud of it, like a pet awaiting reward. 

“Come on!” Del told it, and waved him out the door.

Both Del and Iden were sorry for the damage they’d caused, even if the stormtroopers had been the ones to fire blasters and knock things over. They were only here because of them, and now-

“Del.” Iden gasped, gripping his hand. “Del, I need to stop a moment.” 

She shouldn’t need to, but she was unnaturally winded, and her feet and her stomach kriffing _hurt_! 

“It’s just a bit longer to the place I was thinking. Can you hold on a bit more?”

Iden nodded, even as her body seized like an onset of period cramps she was supposed to never experience.

She finally got to rest as Del instructed Dio to slice the door to the accessories store. As the droid worked, he turned to her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

”Yeah, I-“ Iden sniffed through her nose. “I guess I’m just not that well in shape anymore is all.”

But she couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her lips. Del gave Dio an order and gently sat her down against the stores window, just out of reach of the city’s searchlights. 

“What are we going to do now, Del?” Iden wondered.

”Make it to the spaceport and hide out. Here, drink some water.” He offered her a thermos and she drank. 

”Are there more troopers?” She wondered as she handed Del his thermos back.

”Probably, but not around here.” 

Dio blipped as he came up to Del with an adequate sized scarf clasped between two of its arms, Del took it, and Iden quickly tucked her braid into it, then wrapped it around her head like she’d seen some of the locals and her mother do on occasion. 

“Can you keep going?”

”Yeah.” Iden took his arm to help herself up, and then followed him, creeping along. At one point, Del had to gently shove her against a wall to stop her from getting seen. 

”How many?”

”A platoon.” Del said. “It has to be. But there’s no Destroyer around. They’ve been here all this time.”

”What have we done?” Iden murmured softly, but they kept moving. 

Near the platform the Corvus had dropped them in was an Imperial style transport, but it was guarded and locked down. Also around the landing platform were a series of small mostly abandoned dwellings. 

”We’ll take one of those.” Del whispered. “Just for the rest of the night. They may leave eventually.”

Iden nodded, and they snuck to the first one in line. It was much less nice than the hotel room, but it was something. Not wanting to risk exposure, Del cracked open a glowrod instead of activating the lights.

In the corner of the room, Iden winced in pain as she pulled herself onto the bed. Dio trilled a question, and Del walked over with his glowrod.

”Del?” Iden whispered, searching for him in the dark.

”I’m here.” He found her hand and squeezed. 

“Del, something’s wrong.” 

His stomach dropped. “Are- are you hurt or-“ 

“Is Dio’s light too much?” Iden wondered. 

“It may be.” Del frowned. “Why? What do you need?”

”I already said. Something’s wrong, Del.” Iden said, but before she finished the sentence there was a fit of pain that shot through her gut. Strangled, she gripped Del’s hand.

”Okay, okay.” Del decided. “Dio? Light please. Shine it on Iden.” 

The droid obeyed, and a small light flickered on. Del saw Iden’s face, biting back a scream of pain, and then her hands on her belly as Dio scanned lower. And then-

“Oh, kriff.” Del breathed. A harsher curse came out as well but Iden hardly heard it.

”What?!” She demanded. “What is it!”

”Iden, you’re- you’re bleeding in a place you shouldn’t be. At least... not now.” Del knew there was a word for it, but his mind was too panicked to think of it. 

”What are you talking about? I...” Iden fought the pain and sat up, then looked down. The insides of her legs were smeared with blood. 

“Oh no.” She gasped. “Del, what are we going to-“

“I’m thinking!” He shot back. “I’m thinking, but I don’t know what to do, I-“

”Del, I might be in a lot of trouble if we don’t figure something out.” Iden said frantically. “I need a medic.”

There was a medcenter in the center of town. Del could call emergency services, but it would give away their position to any stormtroopers on the prowl. 

“Del...” Iden whimpered, and to her she sounded so pathetic. But she was in so much pain. She was so worried that something was wrong, and-

“Iden, you stay here with Dio. I’m gonna.... I’m gonna take all these stormtroopers and get us a ship. We’re going back to the Corvus. I don’t care if they’re in the middle of a space battle!”

”Del, you can’t. Not for me-“

”I’m not doing this for you.” Del was reaching into his bag and began building his rifle from the compact blaster he carried.

“Del, please.” Iden murmured, just before he slipped out the door. 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you in a bit. Dio... take care of them.”

He slipped out the door without another word. Finding a stand behind a nearby boulder, Del set up his rifle and took out four stormtroopers before the rest of their squad realized what was happening. 

Sweeping the perimeter, Del took care of two others, leaving only a few more that guarded the shuttle. Pathetic, really, but these were just a remaining pocket of soldiers. 

Dio babbled in Del’s comm. Something about Iden trying to close her eyes...

”Don’t let her do that!” Del barked. Without thinking, he ran straight for the last few troopers who guarded the shuttle’s ramp. From the shadows, he sprang forward and choked one from behind, disabling him quickly, and then shot the other. 

Breathing heavily and slinging the rifle across his back, he rushed back for Iden. She was slumped, looking almost as if she were asleep as he slid his arms under her and carried her once again for the shuttle.

Del prayed he wasn’t too late.


	8. Chapter 7

Iden awoke in the familiar surroundings of the Corvus medbay. Del was absent, but someone else was there.

”Welcome back, commander.” Said a familiar feminine voice 

”Caton?” Iden asked groggily. “Where’s Del?”

”He’s finishing up the space battle with Shriv.” 

”Battle?” Iden murmured. “What battle?”

”There were stormtroopers on Svaaha.” Caton explained gently. “Do you remember? You and Del had to run from them."

”Oh.” Iden said, then her eyes went wide, remembering why she was here. Her hands subconsciously went to her belly, as if she could feel inside. 

“You gave us all a scare.” Caton reported. “Just a case of subchroionic bleeding. You’ll be fine with a bit of rest, so take it easy.” 

“What does that mean?” Iden murmured, using her hands to sit up. 

“Well, the droid showed a scan... here. It’s on this datapad. Basically, there’s a big buildup of blood between the baby and your insides and it can cause bleeding.” 

Iden accepted the datapad and looked down at the scan. She could clearly see the baby, as well as a dark spot behind it. “But the baby is okay?”

”The baby will be fine. So will you, as long as you take it easy.”

”I want Del.”

Caton opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the medbay doors opened and Del rushed in. As soon as Iden saw him, she reached for him and held back tears.

Iden wasn’t sure why she was so emotional. Maybe it was the fact that she was in Del’s arms, and she felt like she had failed him somehow.

”Shh.” Del held her in his arms and gently rubbed her back. He felt like crying himself, even if he had no right to. No right at all, and yet....”I’m right here.” 

“Del?”

”Hm?”

”I want to go to Coruscant with you.” Iden gasped between hiccups. 

“Now hold on...” He said gently. “Iden, you just...you just went through something traumatic. I mean, something _else_ traumatic. I don’t think that would be a good idea...”

”Del.” Iden interrupted. “Del, I still have the baby.”

”What?”

”It was just some unusual bleeding. The baby’s alright. I just... I can’t do anything too much. But I also don’t want to just sit here all day.”

”The baby is alright?” Del echoed, and Iden watched his shoulders relax. “Oh, thank the force. I thought I was too late.” 

“See, look?” Iden held up the datapad and the scan for him to see. Out of the corner of her eye, Iden saw Caton try and leave the room quietly, but she called her name and the woman froze.

”Yes, commander?”

”Were you the one who told the rest of the crew that I am pregnant?” 

Caton saw Iden’s angry expression and then cringed as she rubbed her hands. “Well, I- I told Weston, you know, just in case something happened and we needed to know... you know... priority and all that.”

She was doing it to keep her safe, Iden realized, and her expression softened ever so slightly. “Be a bit more careful this time.”

”Oh... of course. Yes, commander.” Caton saluted and left. 

“You could have really lost it on her.” Del commented. 

“Oh, I wanted to, but I know Morro just as well as I know her. He’s the one who spread the word, not her.”

”That does make sense.” Del said. “And uh, Shriv knows. But he doesn’t _know_ , know, you know...” he trailed off and looked back down at the datapad. “It seems like it’s grown a lot.”

”Yeah, you can definitely see a baby now.” Iden commented. Baby or not, she still didn’t feel particularly attached. But she had worried. Worried a lot, for the little being inside her. “In a few more weeks, we can find out if it’s a girl or a boy.” 

”Will you mind?” Del wondered, and Iden thought a moment. 

“I think it would be better for everyone if it was a girl... that way, if Hask somehow ever finds out, he’ll more likely be dismissive of it. He’s the same kind of man as my father, in that respect.”

It was twisted logic, but Del knew it was common.

”So...”Del began. He wrung his hands, unsure. “You’ve been ordered to bed rest.”

”For a few days, Del!” Iden exclaimed. “Then I can go back to normal. I just- I can’t go around running or climbing anymore. That’s why I want to go to Coruscant.”

”Wouldn’t that be considered dangerous?”

”I don’t care, Del. You took me somewhere where I wanted to go-“

”Lot of good that turned out.” Del muttered.

“-And I want to return the favor. Why not go to the one place we know the Empire isn’t?” Iden insisted. “I know it was the capital, but when the order to Jakku came, ever single Star Destroyer and trooper left Coruscant to go. Which makes sense, given that Coruscant is closer than some of the smaller planets like Svaaha.”

“Alright, fine.” Del relented. “But we’re going to see my parents, and that’s all. No crazy errands or engagements. And we need to make a few more cargo trips, too. So you have lots of time to stay in the medbay where it’s _safe_.”

”Ugh. You’re impossible.” She rolled her eyes, but they were still bright with happiness.

”No, I’m your best friend.”

Inwardly, Iden winced a bit. The truth was... he wasn’t. Over the past several weeks he had become something different. Something that was more than just platonic, but something that she was scared to admit was romantic. Scared of Del? No. 

Then what _was_ she scared of? 

Del smiled at her again and took her hand. “You stay here and rest. I’ll take care of everything.” 

“Del?”

”Hmm?”

”Thank you.” Iden said after some hesitation. “For everything.”

”Anytime, Iden.” 

And then he was walking away. 

Part of her wanted to call out and stop him from leaving. She wanted him beside her, reassuring her that everything was alright and that she was going to be fine. But she had to remember that he had things to take care as well. 

Iden looked down to her stomach again. Her old pair of pants had likely been ruined by the blood, but they were too tight anyway. Her bump had gotten bigger, and she was thinking of asking Del for a pair of his sweatpants so she could wear them for the rest of her pregnancy. 

He wouldn’t hesitate to agree, she knew.   
  


<><><><><><><><><><>  
  


At one of the _Corvus_ ’ stops, Del came back onboard from delivering relief supplies with a gift for Iden. A few different gifts, actually, in the form of clothes, including sweatpants that were actually her size and a jacket that could grow with her. But also-

“I couldn’t resist.” Del shrugged as Iden pulled out the smallest outfit she had ever seen, complete with a hat. 

“It’s yellow, so it can go either way.” Del went on.

”I...” Iden was honestly speechless. “I don’t know what to say, Del. It’s beautiful.” She glanced down to her belly. “I just hope it’s big enough.”

”And if it’s not, maybe another smaller baby will come around and can use it.” Del said before he could stop himself. Iden looked at him a moment until he coughed awkwardly. “How are you feeling?”

”A bit nervous. I’ve got butterflies.”   
  
“Oh, _you’re_ nervous?” Del asked. “We’re meeting my parents, who I haven’t seen since...” his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Since before I defected.”

”Oh, Del.” Iden took his arm softly. “It’ll be alright. Your parents seem like wonderful people. And besides, the Empire is gone. They can’t fault you for leaving something that doesn’t exist anymore!”

She had a valid point, but Del was still a bit nervous. “Alright, then. What about you? Why are _you_ nervous?”

”I think Coruscant reminds me of Hask. Where we all met. And it kind of looks like Vardos.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

”It’s not you. I’ll get over it.” With effort, Iden swung her legs over the side of her bunk and stood up. Since she was tall, she was carrying a bit high and her belly seemed to grow up, not out, but it was still noticeable. “I’m changing into those sweatpants you got me right now.”

Del blushed, taking her words literally, and then she realized the implications. “Not.. not _right_ now. But-“ she just snatched them from him and then walked into the fresher. 

Yeah, she was definitely carrying high. Even someone who didn’t hear from Weston or Caton could still tell she was pregnant. Until she slid on the jacket. 

All in all, she looked very, very comfortable, and felt better than she’d had in a long time.

”Ready to go?” Del asked, and she took his hand supportively. Once they touched down on the surface, it became clear to Iden just how much of a homebody Del was- he walked straight for a suite in the upper levels of Coruscant like he knew exactly where he was going, his long strides making it difficult for her to keep up. When he realized, though, he immediately slowed down.

”This is it. I didn’t call ahead, but I still checked before we came. My parents... are just behind this door.”

Iden squeezed his hand as he used the other to knock. She heard a pleasant female voice call out and an older basso voice like Del’s respond. Footsteps came close and then-

“Del?” 

He just nodded, unable to speak. The woman at the door, a few inches shorter than Iden, with hair dyed to keep Del’s dark shade covered her mouth with her hands and then surged forward, and Del bent over to meet his mother in a hug. The sight made Iden’s heart pine for her own mother, and one of her hugs....

”Oh Brynt, come here.” Iden heard the woman say as she separated from her son. One of her hands went to Del’s cheek, and Iden saw him lean into it slightly. “I knew you were still alive. I knew it! They told us that you were dead, that all three of you were dead, but I refused to believe it!” 

A snowy haired man entered the walkway and came surging forward as well. As soon as Iden saw him, it was clear where Del got his looks. From his height, to his nose, to the strength with which an elderly man hugged. “Del... my son. My boy.” 

“Mom, dad.” Del said when they parted. His parents were so overcome with euphoria at Del’s return that they hadn’t even noticed Iden standing silently beside him. ”This is Iden Versio.” 

Both sets of eyes went to her. For a moment, Iden expected judgement. But their eyes were nothing but soft, even if they had obviously recognized her name. 

“Hello, Iden.” Del’s mother said politely. “I’m Uzma, this is my husband-“

”Brynt.” Del’s father held out a hand that matched his son’s in size. Iden looked into smiling blue eyes and smiled back. Yes, Del looked to be almost the splitting image of his father.

”Come inside, come inside. You’re just in time for lunch.” Uzma urged, and they did, taking their boots off at the doorway (an odd custom, but Iden didn’t mind complying) Del also removed his coat, as the temperature was warm, and Iden felt herself growing hot as well so she tied her jacket about her waist. 

“You brought back a girl, Del!” Uzma was teasing as if her son had never left. “I send you off to the military to whip you in to shape, and you bring home a wife?” 

“Amma, she’s not my wife.” Iden wasn’t sure what language the address was in, but she quite liked the way it sounded. 

“Not yet.” Brynt grunted, and Del shot his father a “really?” look.

”Ignore them.” He told Iden. “They are _always_ like this.”

Even so, Iden had already decided that the smart idea would be to play that she was Del’s partner, at least, if not to make things awkward. Del got the silent memo when she scooted closer to him and he reached for her hand.

What else was he supposed to say? That she was his commanding officer?

In what military?

”What have you been up to all this time, then?” Del’s father asked from the head of the table, and Del glanced at Iden before explaining everything. The only awkward or difficult part came when they talked about Vardos. It was so long a talk that a droid began serving the meal and pouring wine for everyone in the middle. When it was finally over, Iden asked for water instead.

”Yes, we did find that to be quite upsetting. All that Operation:Cinder business. It unsettled me.” Uzma chirped across the table from Iden. “We weren’t sure what the Empire was becoming, were we...” It was supposed to be a question, but she suddenly trailed off.

Iden wondered why, but then she saw Del stiffen. Uzma’s eyes had settled on her, and raised a bit when Iden denied the wine. A small gesture that could mean a great many things, but then her eyes settled on Iden’s bump now that her jacket was gone and she was sitting down.

“Delevan Ramini Meeko...” Uzma said in a very low voice. 

Del went a few shades paler.

”Mrs. Meeko...” Iden began, and then cursed inwardly. Her damn hormones were making her tear up. “I-“ 

“What is it?” Brynt asked his wife. He was oblivious to the whole thing that was going on. 

Iden quickly spiraled out of control. She’d been here for no more than an hour and here she was, crying like a baby. Del was out of his chair in an instant, putting his arms around her, all while glaring at his mother. 

“Del, I’m fine.” Iden tried to say as she attempted to steady her breathing. “I just... I thought of my mom, and... and what she would think if she saw me...” 

Uzma Meeko’s face softened ever so slightly as she looked at Iden, but she still looked at Del with a look that meant he was probably about to get a whooping.

But Del ignored it as he looked back to Iden. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked softly. 

“I think I need to talk to your mother. Alone.” Iden whispered back, and then looked towards Uzma. 

“Alright.” Del reluctantly left her side, and asked his father to leave with him. Confused, the patriarch of the Meeko family followed his son.   
  
Iden and Uzma regarded each other a moment. Two. 

And Iden really couldn’t help but see her mother, Zeehay Versio. Scolding her with her opinions of out of wedlock sex, the one topic that she always got worked up about for whatever reason. She looked Del’s mother in the eye and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, dear?” The older woman asked gently. Now that Iden saw her clearly, she couldn’t be much younger than Iden’s own mother was when she died. If Del was almost forty, that meant his parents would have had him pretty young. Which may explain their disappointment in their son. Parents didn’t like it when children repeated mistakes. 

“I just, you seemed angry and you have every right to be.”

”Angry? No. Of course not. I just thought Del would have more sense, is all. Though he is...” Uzma’s eyes got slightly bigger when she realized. “Oh. He’s older than I thought.” 

”I can’t help thinking that as well.” This was absolutely true. Some days, Iden looked at Del at forgot that they had grown up in different generations. Other times, she clearly saw it.

“How long have you known him?” 

“Well, um... Inferno Squad was started in 0 ABY, so, six years?” Iden’s mind struggled a bit through memories, but she stood tall. 

“I mean how long have you two been together?” 

“About three months.” Iden said. That was the truth, since the end of Jakku. If she and Del were having any shot at passing as a romantic relationship, then their answers were going to have to have a bit of truth in them.

Del had said he felt a bit bad for lying, especially to his parents, but Iden and he had gone over this on the way there. To everyone in the world, the baby inside Iden was Del’s. Maybe not by blood, but Iden told him that she was pretty much convinced that Del cared more for this baby than she did. Besides, it would be easier to explain the truth after the fact if that was ever needed.

”Don’t lie to me.” Uzma said, and for a moment Iden’s expression wavered and she was taken aback. “Woman to woman, “ she continued. “Unless you’re carrying twins, like I did, you’re about sixteen weeks along. Am I right?”

”Yes ma’am.” Iden straightened a bit, trying to regain confidence. Del’s mother was observant. Very observant, and may have discovered an inconsistency in her story. 16 weeks was more than 3 months.

”I shouldn’t have come here.” Iden said next. “I’ve ruined your son’s homecoming with... this.” She gestured down at her belly. “But I just really wanted to feel a part of a family again. You probably know that Admiral Versio was not that great of a father. And my mother, my mother who I loved with everything I had-“ The tears that gathered now were not just part of an affect. They were real. Emotional.

”I know, dear. We all heard.”

”When Del told me how long you and Brynt had been together I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t think that was how marriage worked.”

”It was rough. I had Del’s oldest brother when I was only twenty-four. It was difficult, and that’s part of the reason I’m a bit surprised by all this. I mean, unless you two are more serious than just being pregnant.”

”I love him.” Iden blurted. “For a lot longer than we’ve been together.” That was the truth. The whole truth. Iden had begun to care for Del somewhere between Hask’s psychological breakdown at Dreamer Home Base and the attempted desertion on Vardos. “We just, made mistakes.” In her mind, Iden was just glad that she was older than Del’s mom had been at her first pregnancy. Twenty-four! She couldn’t imagine it. 

“You, the Imperial commander, fell in love with my son, the engineer.” It amused Uzma in a way Iden wasn’t offended by. “That sounds like an old story.”

”Yeah. I know.” _Just wait until you hear the truth._

“It’s alright to be scared, dear.” A soft hand came out to touch Iden’s. “I’m glad you felt comfortable coming here, to us. We’ll help as much as we can. Assuming Brynt doesn’t hurt Del too badly.”

”Oh, he would?” Iden said nervously.

”If he realizes what’s going on...”

\----------

“Dad, I-“

”You what?” Brynt exclaimed. “Got a woman pregnant? Out of _wedlock_?” 

“It’s not that big of a deal...”

”Oh, yes it is! I thought you had more sense...” Brynt whirled around. “She is your commanding officer, Del!”

”She _was_.” Del corrected. “There’s no more Empire, Dad. We just want to live in peace.”

His father looked so disappointed that Del actually felt bad. “I’m not just gonna up and leave her, dad. I love her!” 

Del had forgotten how much the house carried someone's voice and hoped he hadn't said that too loud. 

“I love her.” Del repeated, quieter. “And I would have proposed to her by now if this hadn’t happened.”

”Why does it matter?” Brynt wondered, and Del bit his lip. There was no way he was going to tell the truth now. 

”You’re right.” Del decided. “It doesn’t.” He calmed down with a soothing sip of wine and began to think of when and if he would ever tell Iden the truth. If he ever could. 

Things went quiet for a moment, and then Del heard the sound of laughter coming from the other room. That may have been a signal that it was safe to return. Sure enough, when he and his father walked back in they found each of their respective partners laughing, and Del’s heart leapt when he saw Iden’s face so happy. 

“What’s going on here, then?” He wondered.

”Oh, your mother has just began to tell me all of your embarrassing baby stories.” Iden smiled up at Del, whose face changed to horror a bit as he regarded his mother. 

“I’ve got holos.” His mother waved a small recorder in her hand. 

“Oh, no.” Del muttered.

Iden grinned like that of a conspirator. “Oh, _yes_.”


	9. Chapter 8

“You never told me Del was a nickname.” Iden said after lunch had concluded. Del was still blushing from being the subject of both interrogation and a series of embarrassing stories, but Iden had enjoyed every bit of it. The holos of baby Del and his brothers had been incredibly cute, and it got Iden to thinking more about her own baby and how he or she would look.

”Well, actually, it’s not. It’s what’s on my birth certificate, but my parents claim it was a mistake and they meant to put my whole name." Del said as he carried their bags down the hall. Not much had changed, even the color of the walls. "I guess having twins made everything more complicated- I was mistaken for the elder one."

“So, this was your room?” Iden asked, and Del nodded solemnly as he was overcome with memories. In the set of bunks on one wall, Del and his twin would sleep first-come-first-serve for the top bunk. A shared ‘fresher connected to a spare room on the other side, and Del’s elder brother slept down the hall.

"Yep. Shared it with my brother all my life."

"That's why you and Hask were able to feign being brothers so easily"Iden recalled the memory from years ago, one of their first missions as a new squad.

"Well, I'll admit it was tough. He wasn't anything like my brothers, and we certainly weren't that alike, but we bonded anyway. Just the adventure of it, I guess. He snored like hell, though." Del chuckled at the memory, regarding Hask in his earlier, nicer stages. He didn't want to dwell on him too much, though, out of respect for Iden.

She had, however, smirked at the recollection. "You're right. I'm pretty sure the only reason I was able to sleep around him was through sheer discipline. I think Seyn admitted to me that she used earplugs to sleep.”

There was an odd, not unpleasant fluttering sensation in Iden's belly when she said Seyn's name, and Iden almost reacted. But she kept her face steady and focused on Del. 

”I think I’ll be staying in the bottom bunk though. You can have the other room since it has a bigger bed.” Del eyed the top bunk, knowing it couldn’t hold him anymore. And there was certainly no sharing the bottom bunk. ”I mean, only if you’re not comfortable being so close to me. I can always take Cade’s room and be further away with my own ‘fresher. Del was awkward, showing his embarrassment at a house that didn’t seem to suite their needs. 

“The other room will be fine.” Iden said, already heading that way. Del still looked concerned, and she stopped. “Aren't you coming with me?"

"Why would I?"Del asked.

"We have... I mean, we should keep up appearances.” 

“Right. But, I mean it, Iden. If you’re not comfortable I’ll show myself out and make up a story in the morning.”

”It’ll be fine, Del.”

”Like the hotel. I’ll be on top of the covers.”He insisted. Iden felt the fluttering sensation again and sat down on the edge of the bed. Del immediately noticed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just... You can't blame me for being extra attentive to whatever's going on in there." 

"Of course not."Del agreed, and set himself about the room, fixing it up, plugging in Dio's charging port.

"I'm really sorry, Del. I wouldn't have come with you, and I certainly would have been more careful if I realized your mom would be so attentive."

"Ah, well. No big deal... they'll just be pretty upset when they realize that we aren't getting married anytime soon." Del rolled his eyes. "Dad thinks that I'm getting too old to keep having a girlfriend and just need to "make up my mind" and marry someone." 

"What did you say to that?" Iden wondered. 

"I told him the truth. I said I never even expected to live to turn forty, and because of that I'll be taking my sweet time."

"Speaking of that..."Iden crawled up to the head of the bed and stretched her tired legs out in front of her. "Your mom said she had Cade at only twenty-four. I'm just thankful I'm older than that."

Del gave her a look. "How old _are_ you?"

"Twenty seven." Iden knew he hadn't meant it to be rude and responded cordially. "My mother was thirty three when I was born, but they had been trying for awhile. My dad wanted a son and, out I came after several miscarriages."

"They thought I was a girl." Del shrugged. "Couldn't ever see me clearly. Mom was _very_ disappointed." 

"Well, I'm not." Iden said, and then wondered in what galaxy that made any sense. Del startled, too, and nearly dropped Dio's limp form. 

“Sorry.” Iden murmured. 

”No, no. It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize for anything. Ever.” He looked into her eyes. “I mean it, Iden. I don’t want you to apologize for any of this.”

”It’s just my nature, Del. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and I am not doing very well to return it.”

”Nonsense. You’ve been my best friend, too. These past couple of weeks? Except for that scare on Svaaha, they’ve been the best of my life. I’ve had fun, and I’ve shared it with you.” He walked towards her, but only to lean over and press a kiss on her forehead. “Get some rest before dinner, I can tell you’re tired.”

Iden pretended not to dwell on the kiss for too long, and listened to him and curled up under the covers. Inwardly, she was overwhelmed. Del, reciprocating feelings for her? Could it be?

 _I love him_ , she had told Del’s mother.   
  
Now, she just needed the courage to tell him.

<><><><><><><><><>

They lived together but separate for the next few days as they got acquainted with Del’s parents. Iden had to admit that Del was a real champion for insisting on sleeping on top of the covers- the room got cold, especially at night, and she could see him almost curled up into a ball afterwards. It wasn't until she realized Del was having nightmares that she ever paid attention to him sleeping. Anytime she got close to waking him up herself, Del would wake on his own and leave her feeling a bit worthless. One night, she finally did wake him, and neither of them slept anymore. Del got up to get a drink of water and use the ‘fresher, and then trudged back.

”Del?” Iden asked softly. “Is something wrong? And I don’t mean the nightmares. Something’s been bothering you. I can tell.”

Del stopped walking halfway to the edge of the bed. “I don’t know if I can bear to pretend to love you.” He blurted, and Iden sucked in a breath, fearing the worst..

“Why not, Del?” Iden felt her heart sinking. This wasn’t going to work. This... hiding the truth.

“Because I- I-“

”Go on, Del. Say it.” Iden urged, unable to look away from him. Her breathing hitched as she locked eyes with him. Del’s appeared to be... almost _darker_ , and not just because of the redness.

”I’m sorry, Iden. But I really do love you. I can’t fake that.”

However he was going to say it, she wasn’t expecting him to be so blunt. And the way he said it.  _I’m sorry, but I love you._

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Oh,” even if she’d known he felt this way, it was still amazing to hear.   


“You don’t deserve to be hurt ever again. Or alone. Ever.” His line said, Del took a breath and rocked awkwardly on his feet. “I know that doesn’t mean a lot to you right now, but maybe one day it will. So I’m not going to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Don’t try to force anything.” 

Iden just nodded, biting her lip again. It was true, the last person to have claimed to “love” her had been Hask. But this was Del. Del, who she had always been able to count on.

“Please say something.” Del said quietly, and Iden reached out for his hand. Only this time, she linked their fingers as he sat down beside her. After a few moments, Del’s hand that held hers loosened and his thumb slowly traced circles on the back of her hand. Iden gasped softly at the contact, refusing to admit that, pregnant or not, traumatized or not, she wanted Del to touch her. Or maybe it was the fact that she _was_ pregnant, and her hormones were going nuts.

Del leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you. And I’m afraid, if I have to pretend to love you I will.”

“It’s alright,” Iden bit her lip, trying not to react to his touching words. “Because I think I love you, too. In fact... I know I have. It’s why I kissed you on Jakku. Because I love you, but Hask tried to ruin me ever loving again. I’m not going to let him. How’s that?”

“Fine.” Del murmured, and Iden shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear.

“Del?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t understand how you can love me if I’ve been... ruined.” 

“No.” He gently brushed his mouth against her cheek as he returned to face her. “No, you aren’t. Don’t ever think that.”

”Del?” Iden’s breath was coming quickly. 

“Yes, Iden?”

“Kiss me. _Please.”_

Without hesitating, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Iden decided to ignore what happened on Jakku and count this as their first kiss instead. It was gentle, oh, so gentle, and Iden could tell Del was waiting for the moment she said that she wasn’t comfortable with it. When she decided she didn’t want to be touched. 

“Oh, Del.” She murmured, and his lips kissed the corner of her mouth and began to trace her jaw. “I want to be loved.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You _are_ loved.” Del murmured back against her skin.

“Show me.” She whispered, and Del kissed her again. Iden slid a hand down his back and off of it, and found his free hand. Taking a breath, she placed it on her waist. Del’s thumb immediately began rubbing circles, some even onto her bare skin. Iden murmured her approval against his mouth and he moved, tracing circles onto the slight swell of her belly. As soon as Del touched it pleasant shivers went up her spine. 

Something...jolted?- inside of her and she cried out. Del immediately drew away in fear that he’d gone too far. 

“What is it?” His eyes narrowed, and he didn’t seem annoyed at all at the interruption even if she was scowling.

“I think-“ Iden grimaced and put both of her hands on her belly as Del watched, concerned and ready to call for help. “I think I felt the baby kick.”

“Really?” 

Iden waited a few moments, then reached out to take his hand, placed it back onto her belly. Del felt something, almost like a flutter beneath his fingers. Not a kick, like she had claimed, but it was still something magical.

“Oh.” He said. “Oh, my.” A grin began to form. “Oh, _my_.”

”I think they must’ve realized you were invading their privacy.” Iden joked, and Del withdrew his hand.

“Can you-“ Iden took a moment to move her legs onto the bed with her and looked at Del questioningly. He read her eyes and crawled onto it with her. It took a few moments, but soon Iden was comfortably being held with her back against his chest, one of his legs splayed out on the other side of her body while the other was folded across his lap to help support her. 

He wordlessly began to kiss her neck and massage her shoulders. They’d been extra tense lately, but Del seemed to have magic hands that fixed it right away. She leaned into him. 

“Where’s those ankles?” He teased, and Iden huffed and brought her legs up to her lap and folded them. Del’s arm was just long enough to reach one and gently massage it, too. 

“Hey, Del?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can we stay here?” 

“For how long?”

“I-“ Iden fumbled with words for a moment. “I don’t know. But I do know that I don’t want to be giving birth on the _Corvus._ And I want to have some kind of a steady place for at least a couple months before we introduce the baby to space travel. I didn’t have a good childhood, Del, but I want to try and do well for this baby.”

”I’m sure we can arrange something.” Del pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and she sighed contentedly. 

“If I weren’t pregnant, I would sleep with you right now.” 

“Really?” Del’s heart thumped in his chest, but then he mentally facepalmed at how eager he sounded. Truth is, he would never ask that of her unless she explicitly initiated it.

”Yeah, I think so. You treat me right, Del. You make me feel loved, and it also feels _really good_ when you touch me.”

He took that as a cue to kiss her again, and Iden straightened her legs to force his hands back to her body. One found its way back to her bump and-

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “That was different. Was that a real kick this time?” 

Iden nodded, and together they pressed their palms against her belly.

”Your mother thinks I’m having a girl.” Iden said. 

“Oh, really? Why’s that?”

”Experience, I guess. She can just tell. I’m craving sweet snacks, and I seem to be carrying high. Plus, she had three boys. I’m sure she knows what to look for.”

”Would you like to find out for sure?” Del asked.

“Truthfully? I don’t know yet. But a checkup would probably be a good idea. I still haven’t told your mother about the chronionic thing.”

”I can understand that. She’d probably cuff you to the bed for bed rest, even if you don’t need it.”

She hummed and then looked up at him, turning serious a bit. “Del? I need to ask you something. And it’s not just because of our current predicament, okay?”

”Okay.” Del was slightly nervous, but bade her continue.

”I don’t want the baby to have my last name. And I certainly don’t want it to have Hask’s.” Iden took a breath. She’d thought long and hard about this over the past several days. “I want to give it yours.”

Del’s hand stopped moving and he sucked in a careful breath. “Why?” He murmured. “Why me?”

”Because you probably don’t realize it, but you’ve already committed to being this baby’s father, Del. And I sure as hell aren’t ever going to leave you. I heard what you told your dad, too.”

”You... you did?” 

“Yeah. I did.” Iden confirmed, and turned her body around for a look into his green eyes. “I love you, Del Meeko.”

She leaned in and kissed him, thankful for the fact that her bump wasn’t that prominent as she crawled into his lap. Del made a noise against her lips, startled but not about to stop it. Whatever she was comfortable with was fine with him. 

Her hands began to explore, and soon, she was running her hands over hard, lean muscle as she felt Del’s chest under his shirt. 

“You’re so warm.” She commented, pulling his shirt off of his body. She had seen shirtless men before, but didn’t look for the sake of it. Now, she could see Del’s muscles, the layer of safety fat covering them barely visible because of diet and exercise. She wondered if he was unhealthy, because he was so firm it seemed unnatural.

”Iden...”He whispered, kissing the side of her neck and she trembled with excitement. “I love you... I have for a long time.”

”I’ve loved you, too.” She murmured back, and felt his hands slide up her bare sides. It felt so good that she moaned softly. How could hands so rough and talented be so... _soft_ and _gentle_? “I don’t know when it started, but... I’m so glad you’re beside me.”

”I always am.” He kissed her again. Running his hands up and down her sides until she began to tire, leaning back and bringing him on top of her. He sighed contentedly and rolled onto his back, looking at her. Iden turned on her side and curled up to him, wrapping a leg around his and placing her head on his shoulder and her belly on his to help support it. 

“I’m never moving.” Del murmured, running his hands up her back. 

“Good.” Iden approved, and closed her eyes and fell into the best sleep she’d ever had.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry there will be action soon...

Thus began a new chapter of their relationship. Suddenly they were spending more time together, close together, and Del became more invested in being as much a father as he could. Iden chickened out and didn’t want to know the gender at her next appointment, but they still left the office with holos of the scan and recordings of the heartbeat, which fascinated Del to the point that Iden was rolling her eyes at him. 

At twenty weeks, the doctor left them with ideas about planning the future, including the birth plan. 

“I want to do it naturally.” Iden decided later. “And I want you to be there.”

”Me?” Del asked, as if surprised. He turned on his side to look at her as they lay in bed, trying for a nap. 

“Of course, you. I’ve not got anyone else.” Iden said. “Unless the idea makes you uncomfortable?”

”Not uncomfortable, just a surprise. I knew we were serious, but I wasn’t sure how serious. I mean, your baby being born will be a huge event. I’m not sure if I’m quite worthy enough-“

”Shut up, Del. We’ve been over this. You’re gonna be this kid’s dad, so it’s only right for you to be there. I’ll need you.”

He pursed his lips, still a bit unconvinced. 

“My father was off planet when I was born.” Iden said. “At least, that’s what my mother told me. She went into labor without anyone there and he wasn’t answering his comm. Luckily, she was able to get ahold of a family friend to get her to the medcenter. My father came strolling in a week after I was born, after my poor mother had nearly bled to death from complications. He had the nerve to look at me, the only child of his that ever lived, and frowned disapprovingly at my mother.”

Del would never understand men that blamed their wives for the birth of a daughter. Anyone who passed human biology knew that it was the father’s fault for the baby’s gender. ”I... I don’t understand.” Del admitted. “What are you afraid of? Being alone or disappointing someone?”

”I’m afraid of bleeding out, first of all.” Iden said. “And you heard the doctor today, they’re going to want to monitor me for preeclampsia.”

”We can manage that. We can-“

”You aren’t listening to me, Del!” Iden exclaimed, sitting up a little too fast. All the blood rushed to her belly and she struggled to recollect herself. Del, concerned, rose up on his elbow and reached for her but she slapped his hand away. 

“I’m scared that something will go wrong. That I’ll get all the way to the end of this pregnancy and it may kill me. Imagine that? A pregnancy I never asked for, a baby I don’t want, and I kill myself trying to deliver it.”

”Iden, that’s not going to happen. And, if something does happen- they’ll do a surgical delivery. It’ll be fine.”

She made a face, and slowly laid back down. Although she had pushed him away just a few moments ago, Iden found herself scooting closer to Del. It was difficult for her to get comfortable anymore, but Del never hesitated to help even at the expense of his own comfort. After all, Iden was sacrificing almost a year of her life to bring this baby into the galaxy, least he could do was help things along. 

“If I had known you were this worried I wouldn’t have acted so excited.” He admitted, rubbing her back gently. His fingers caught tangles in her hair, which she always wore down now unless Del put it up for her. Keeping her hair up was a hassle and she could stand to let it go untreated.

“It’s alright for you to be excited. I’m glad you are. Hell, there’s a small part of me that welcomes this new adventure. But I’m glad that you’re here, Del. I’m just warning you, though; if history repeats itself from my mother to me, this will be the only baby you get to raise. I’m just sorry it has to be Hask’s.”

“Remember what I said? I’d be perfectly fine with that. It would just make our little family extra special.”

”Family.” Iden repeated, snuggling into his chest while she used his body to held support her belly. “I’ve never understood that word until now.” 

He hummed, and his hand settled on the small of her back. “Well. Better late than never.” 

“I suppose so.” There was rumbling throughout her belly, an amplified pang of hunger that made her groan, more annoyed than uncomfortable. “Any idea what the plan is for dinner tonight?”

”No. We can go get something if you’d like.”

”Oh, I would, but walking around to and from the doctor’s today was just _so much_.” It wasn’t entirely dramatic. Iden’s ankles had suffered, and the swelling was what had helped the doctor conclude that she was suffering from preeclampsia. And, to add to her troubles the baby seemed to be awfully big for its gestation. The more often Iden read and dwelled upon her symptoms, the more she feared induction or surgery would be necessary.

What a sense of failure that would bring about her. Failure on her body for not being strong enough to do something it was _designed_ to do. Iden knew she had the will to do things the way she wished. But if her body couldn’t or wouldn’t provide a way it would leave her feeling helpless.

”Shall I go and fetch you something?” Del inquired, giving her a smile and gently running the back of his hand down her cheek. She was a bit flush and warm, but it was to be expected.

”I think I’ll be able to manage a bit longer. I’m too comfy for you to leave me, now.”

He chuckled, and her body bounced slightly with it. Iden felt a soft kick from inside- maybe it was an elbow instead. 

“You’d better do a lot of talking to this baby, Del. They’ll have no doubt as to who you are when they finally come out.”

”I know, I’ve been reading up on it. It’ll be a few more weeks until they’re differentiating our voices, though, and yours will always be easier.”

”Yeah, I suppose that makes sense.” Iden agreed. “I just have to do everything, don’t I?” 

“Oh you know I would if I could, but I can’t be pregnant no matter how much I want to.” Del smiled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Then her neck. “It’s been a long journey with you, Iden. And I know most of our experience has been taking life, not making it, but I’m still honored you’ve allowed me on this particular leg of the journey alongside you. I won’t be leaving. Ever.”

Iden’s stomach rumbled. “Except to go get me some food?” She batted her eyes for affect.

”Except to go get you some food.” Del agreed,chuckling and slowly and gently left her side, leaving Iden disappointingly cold and debating whether hugging a pillow had the same effect as hugging Del. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

“I’m sorry. I know my mother can get overbearing.” They had escaped Del’s mother and were out to walk in one of Coruscant’s artificially planted gardens.

“I’ll admit it, it’s nice having someone with more experience around, but sometimes, I just need to have a conversation without her trying to spin it back to the baby, or you, or you _as_ a baby-“

Del threw his head back and laughed wildly. ”What? Didn’t think I made a very cute baby?”

”With your teensy little feet and tiny little fingers?” Iden exaggerated, then set her face into a hard deadpan. “No.”

She held the face for about ten seconds before they both burst into laughter. It hurt a bit to laugh too hard and Iden had to grip her belly and sit soon afterwards. But it was worth it. She enjoyed hearing Del laugh, and from the number of kicks she received, so did the baby.

“Let’s make the call.” Iden said, pulling out the holorecorder and setting it on Del’s knee as they sat on the bench. A tiny glowing figure of Shriv, extra blue in the recording, stared up at them. 

“Hey, you. Taking it easy I see.” The Duros feigned annoyance and crossed his arms but was smiling slightly. “I’m glad to see you okay, Iden. Del was going nuts.”

”He’s too protective for his own good.” Iden said back melodramatically. “I don’t know how I manage to stand it.”

”I’m right here, you know.” Del fake frowned. 

“Oh! Del. How are you?” Shriv asked, and Iden suppressed a giggle.

“Everyone is doing fine.” Del responded pointedly, sliding an arm around Iden’s shoulders and tossing her braid over one. He’d taken to fixing her hair on the days she was too sore or tired to do so herself. 

”We, uh. We finished with the list of chores you left us.” Shriv said, getting down to business. “There was a bit of trouble with a skirmish on the edge of the Western Reaches, but nothing the _Corvus_ couldn’t beat.” He paused a moment. “Which leads me to wonder: when are you two headed back?”

Iden and Del exchanged a glance. “Well... we were thinking another six months. That’s three more until the baby’s born, and three more afterwards to get used to things.”

”Don’t you wish humans came from eggs just like Duros do?” Shriv joked.

”Actually, no. An egg seems more fragile.” Iden shrugged.

”And so boring.” Del put in. “You can’t very well hug and kiss an egg, can you?”

”Whatever.” Shriv waved it off. “Just make sure to send us holos of the little grub. Speaking of which...” Shriv turned to Iden. “Caton wanted to talk to you.”

Iden cast a look at Del, who shrugged. “Sure.” She leaned forward and took the holorecorder in her palm and nodded at Del that it was okay for him to go explore a bit. He wouldn’t go too far.

“Hey, Caton.” Iden had never called the _Corvus_ ’ captain by her first name, even if it was an informal occasion, and Caton never corrected her. 

“I just wanted to know how you were doing. I hadn’t heard, and last time I saw you was in the medbay so...I worried a bit.”

“No, I’m fine.” Iden assured her, angling so Caton could see how much she had grown. She’d woken up a couple days ago and swore her belly was twice the size of what it had been before, but then the baby inside was fond of changing positions constantly so that was no surprise. Even one of Del’s loose shirts didn’t cover her fully and she’d had to invest in some maternity clothes. “Baby’s more active than ever.”

”You still don’t know the gender?”

”Don’t want to. We’re keeping a surprise, but I hope it’s a girl.” 

”You two would look very cute with a little girl.” Caton agreed, oblivious to the reasoning behind Iden’s real hopes. Hask and Caton had been good friends, too, and Hask had often piloted the _Corvus._ If anyone were to figure out the truth just by looking into it, it would be Caton. “So there’s been no more bleeding?” 

“Only a bit.” Iden affirmed, and was oddly alright with Caton seeming worried for her. “It’s been treated, though, and I’m not too worried. They do think I have preeclampsia though.” Iden grimaced as a kick caught her near the belly button. “So we’re a bit worried about that, but we’ll manage.”

”Del’s probably a great person to have by your side.” Caton said. 

“Oh, definitely.” Iden’s eyes found Del, wandering aways away but keeping his eyes on her. “He’s more than ready for this, even if I’m not.”

”Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Caton assured her. “You’re healthy, baby’s healthy, what more could you ask for? Just be sure to send holos.”

”We will. Don’t worry.” Iden wasn’t actually sure if she would or not. She couldn’t attest to what her future self may or may not do. 

“Oh, and uh- we’ve kinda started a collection back here- some of us have gotten a couple of things here or there. Even Shriv. You can come pick them up, or wait until you come back or-“

”You mean, for... for the baby?” Iden asked.

”And you. In fact, mostly you. But we’ve had a few craftswomen aboard I didn’t know about until they started making blankets.” 

Iden didn’t know what to say or think.

More people, overly obsessed with her baby. _Her_ baby. She still wasn’t entirely convinced of her feelings for it, but everybody else’s made her feel a bit odd.

”I’ll talk to Del.” She decided, and spoke a bit longer, making sure to end cordially. 

“We need to get some things for the baby on our own.” She told Del as they walked home. “People keep worrying for us.”

”That’s just what happens. People try and be nice.” Del shrugged.

”But it’s _my_ baby!” Iden exclaimed. “Not anybody else’s. Mine! So why aren’t _I_ getting it clothes and and blankets and other things?”

Del held up a small bag of credits. “I mean, do you _want_ to?” 

She blanched, suddenly unsure. “Uhhh, yeah.” 

Del chuckled at her indecision a bit. “I’m starting to think that outfit I got it a few months back will be too small, based on the scan.”

“It’s alright, Del. Maybe some other baby will come around that could use it.” It was a completely innocent sentence with no kinds of implications, but Del still found himself blushing slightly. Iden didn’t notice. “I mean, remember a few weeks ago? You could put your hand on my belly and be touching the whole baby. Now it’s almost twice that size.”

”And they can hear us now.” 

“They can hear everything.” Iden agreed, and rubbed a bit subconsciously. Del looked ready to do something as well but remembered they were in public and Iden didn’t appreciate PDA.

”Let’s go, then. I’m not sure where there is to shop around here, but we’ll find something.”

Iden nodded her agreement and squeezed his hand as they walked. Del had learned to slow his steps and shorten his strides a bit for her, and got away with it without her protesting that he was babying her.

He was glad that he hadn’t seen any stormtroopers, though. Although the Emperor was dead and the Empire gone, a few odd groups still remained. He and Iden couldn’t be arrested anymore at least (and especially not Iden, unless the rules had changed for dealing with obviously expectant women). For all Imperial intents and purposes the baby inside Iden was another being, alive, and if injury came to either mother or baby there would be compensation.

Del hadn’t understood that logic until Iden had asked him to become more involved with her pregnancy. First as a best friend, then as a lover, now, finally as a father. Although Iden would be legally obligated to put Hask’s name on the birth certificate as the father and Del wouldn’t be allowed to sign it (Iden would probably just keep it blank, because she sure as hell wasn’t going to track Hask down.) nobody would give a crap whose last name she gave the baby. Versio, at first, and then Del's later.

He could, however, file for adoption as soon as Iden’s baby was born. And he would, unless anything changed. Then the birth certificate would become just a worthless document and the adoption form would be paramount.   
  
Legal or not, Del still took his role very seriously. When walking in public with Iden, he found himself naturally protecting her, staring down anybody who looked like they my try anything, and made sure to protect her from oncoming traffic. He was essentially a wall on his own, a two meter, 116 kilo wall who had feelings and could fight back. 

But nobody tried anything, stormtrooper or not, and they got to their destination safely. Iden once again began to mentally scold herself for trying not to have the baby’s gender yet, it certainly complicated looking for clothes. 

They ended up staying in the shop a lot longer than intended. Del had insisted that the baby knew exactly what he was doing and would kick if it liked what he held up for Iden, only the problem was Iden was getting kicks no matter what she was doing. 

“Hey, Del.” She said after a couple hours. “I think it’s time to go.” 

With little more than a pout, Del became a whirlwind of activity, putting up what they’d rejected and paying for what they hadn’t, all while Iden waited on the bench, trying to rub her aching feet. Dio detached from her back and warbled from beside her, asking if she wanted some of the bacta spray. 

“Yeah, thanks, buddy.”

She had no idea if the little droid was conscious about the changes to her body, if he knew she was growing a baby inside her, or if he just started seeing her as more needy. Once the baby was born, though, he would know, and Iden would have Del attach the droid to the baby even more than her.

”You alright?” Del asked, and she nodded. 

“I just need to get home and lay down. It’s been a long day.” 

Del bit his lip as he helped her stand. The “long days” were becoming shorter and shorter, and he was only growing more and more worried. 

They got back to the apartment without much of a problem and Iden went right to sleep. Del began preparing dinner, adding nearly a whole extra serving to Iden’s plate because of how much she would consume. He laughed at it now, but was really just glad she was eating lots of food with true nutritional value for her and the baby. The Meeko family and Iden sat around the table, discussing lots of different things. 

Nobody seemed to care when Iden oversalted her food or ignored the pureed sweet vegetables on her plate. Her tastes had been nothing but salty and protein lately. No matter. Del had a sweet tooth, and switched plates with her while nobody was paying attention.

”Iden and I were thinking of finding an apartment around her, just for a few more months until we have to get back to the Corvus. We didn’t plan on staying this long in the first place.”

”Nonsense, son.” Brynt said. “You can stay here as long as you need. The stress of finding a place to stay... it can’t be good right now.”

”Why would I stress over finding a place to stay?” Iden asked, genuinely curious. She had no idea why. 

“I’m just remembering all those decades ago before Del was even...” Del’s father smiled fondly. “Before he was even thought of. We were too busy stressing over Cade and finding a bigger house.”

Uzma reached out to put a hand over her husband’s and as much as it fascinated Iden, she found herself turning away, not used to it. Her parents had never done anything like this, shown physical affection for each other. Though obviously at one point, there had been love between them, if only to create her. 

As if reading her thoughts, Del reached for _her_ hand, and she accepted it. It sent a jolt throughout her body and prompted the baby to kick inside her. She smiled a bit and led Del’s hand to feel it. 

“Better eat some more.” He chuckled, and Iden indeed inhaled another few servings of steak and heavily salted legumes. There was bread, too, but it had made her stomach hurt to eat grains once she had become pregnant. The baby must not have liked them.

”How have you been sleeping, Iden?” 

“Surprisingly well, actually.” Iden told the older woman. “I’d trained myself to fall asleep quickly, and as long as the baby’s not too active, that still applies. It’s getting comfortable that’s the hard part.”

Uzma made a tutting sound with her teeth. “Shouldn’t be too hard for you. You’re tall, in shape. Won’t get as big as I did.”

”I tell you what, I don’t _want_ to get that much bigger. This baby seems to want to, though.”

”It’s tall.” Del offered, “we could see it in the scans. What did they say, 43 centimeters?”

”Something like that.” 

“That’s how big they told us you and Elias were going to be.” His mother recalled. “Then I ended up carrying you full term. Del was....” she paused a moment. “Almost three kilos and 50 cm. Much bigger than they were planning. Both of you were.” 

“You mixed us up because of it.” Del laughed. “Just assumed I was older because I was bigger.”

”Yes, whatever. But it was your father's fault for taking both of your tags off at the same time. That was the only thing telling you apart."

"That and the fact I have Elias's name stamped on the bottom of my foot."Del pointed out, and Iden couldn't help but laugh.

“I was small because I was early.” Iden said. “ The doctor told my mother I wasn’t going to last the night. “But I lived!” She spread her hands theatrically.

”And we’re quite glad.” Del agreed, even if he was a bit shaken. That fact, combined with Iden’s non-existent childhood and even a few suicide attempts just made him feel more for her.

And more protective of her. 

Iden yawned into the back of her hand. “Dinner was great, Del. But I need to go and shower while I still have the energy.” 

He nodded, and squeezed her hand before she walked off, listening to Del and his family chat in the background. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry there will be action soon...

Iden woke up to the unpleasant notion that she had wet herself. Angrily, she crawled out of bed and moved slowly to the dresser, meaning to change into a clean pair of pants. Del mumbled in his sleep when he felt the space beside him empty, then rolled onto his stomach and continued snoring softly.

Even if she had peed herself, Iden was just thankful it wasn’t blood. She’d stained a couple pairs of pants with bouts of bleeding similar to the one on Svaaha, but according to the scans, the baby was fine, still a bit big, but fine. 

She changed and stretched her back as she walked stiffly back to bed. “Del. Move over.” She said, poking him gently. He mumbled again and turned on his side, opening an eye. 

“You alright?”

”Yeah, but that’s the third pair of pants I’ve messed up in the past two hours. I’m starting to wonder if I should even try any longer. It’s rather embarrassing.”

“It’s fine. The laundry droid won’t tell anyone.” Del said to lighten the mood. “You’re going to be able to sleep some more?”

”I hope so. My back hurts, though.” Iden groaned and placed a hand on her lower back, unable to lay all the way back down. “What time is it?” 

“0500.” Del responded, sitting up. “Here.”

She scooted over to his arms, positioning herself against his chest. One of his giant hands went to her belly and rested there. After a few moments, he frowned. “Iden, the baby’s not moving.”

”What?” Iden too moved a hand to her belly, and got nothing in response. 

“It wasn’t blood, was it?” Del asked worriedly. Iden’s eyes widened but she shook her head in the negative. “No. It was clear. I saw it.” 

“Dio.” Iden asked the droid, cringing as the unwelcome feeling returned. “When was the last time I felt a kick?”

The droid warbled. _Last night before bed, 1913._

It had been awhile. Del was right. “Well, I hope nothing’s wrong.” 

The droid warbled again, asking her if there was anything he could do to help. “Yeah. Find me that holo I was reading.”

He blipped, and his servos whirred as he floated across the room and returned with a datapad gripped between his pincers. Iden scanned a moment, then her eyes widened as it all made sense. 

“I think that was my water breaking.” She said, to Del and the droid. Del looked a bit frightened for her. “That’s why I haven’t felt kicks, baby’s trying to come out.”

“Are you feeling contractions?” Del asked.

”I don’t.... think so?” Iden said it like a question. “I mean, my back’s been hurting a bit and I almost feel like something’s pressing down.”

”Dio, what does it mean?” Del asked frantically while Iden scanned more of the datapad. 

_Do I look like some kind of midwife to you?_ The droid blipped.

”Dio!” Del snapped, and the droid gave a final snarky reply before searching through his database.

Meanwhile, Iden only became more desperate as she read that there was only so long you could go after your water broke without having contractions. There had to be some way of... making sure she didn’t have to end up being induced. But without pain to focus on, she had nothing to think about. 

Del felt his heart pumping so hard he wondered if Iden could see his chest moving faster than usual. ”Iden...” He was scared, more so than when he had been afraid she’d gone into labor in the park the other day when some false contractions came up. 

They hadn’t been that bad, and Iden missed them now. Anything to know it was okay.

”Let’s try and go back to sleep, Del.” She decided. “Get a few more moments in and give the chance for contractions to start up naturally.”   
  
They didn’t. At 0715, Iden got up and tried walking around, hoping to feel the beginning of something going on. She was just a few days away from her due date anyway, so something had to be going on. Her water continued to trickle down her legs until it stopped, and with it any hope she had left of things happening normally. 

“Del, let’s just go.” She finally said. “I can’t wait around here any longer.”

Wordlessly and obediently he grabbed a small bag they’d prepared and helped her up and to one of the family’s speeders, which Iden stared aimlessly out of like she was expecting something (which she was, Del reminded himself).

At least it wasn’t like the films, where she screamed at him to hurry and Del flew like a madman and narrowly avoided wrecks at every turn. No, it was normal, almost like they were just running an errand.

Only, how many errands ended with you being able to take a baby home with you?

Del’s excitement only grew as they reached the medcenter. _Iden was going to have a baby!_ But it was replaced by fear as the doctors discussed what was going on with Iden. She had no choice but to be induced, otherwise there was a chance of complications on the baby’s end. It was that, or a c-section, and Iden chose the former. 

The IV went in at about 0820, and it wasn’t until lunchtime that the real contractions began. Iden refused to admit it aloud, but they hurt. More than she could imagine. More than she could handle. The pain from a normal labor’s contractions built in waves, but Iden felt like she was being attacked by sheets of it due to the induction. No sooner were the words “pain relief” out of the midwife’s mouth than she was nodding desperately. 

Iden always prided herself and her high pain tolerance, but still relaxed when she felt the numbing agent begin to work. It was so relaxing she was able to move a bit, and get a bit comfortable as if she were just going to sleep.

Iden laid on her side, holding Del’s hand in an arm wrestling position as she did her best to breath through the pain. Sometimes, it was just as if she had a bruised rib. Othertimes, she felt as if she were dying.

“What if, after all this, baby comes out looking like Hask.” Iden wondered, grimacing with the uncomfortable feeling of a contraction.

“Don’t think about him right now.” Del said as he gently rubbed circles on Iden’s hand. The pain relief had helped some, numbing her from the waist down, but she still felt pressure, and now she was just so discomforted that it was a new kind of pain.

The most awkward thing about the whole process so far was that Iden was naked from the waist down, and even the soft tank top she wore would soon be covered in sweat, hot and sticky, and she’d want that off as well.Yes, it should have been awkward, but it helped to tell herself over and over that this was a natural process, and women had been doing it for years, and that Del would never dare and judge her.   


If anything, he was more concerned than she was, constantly asking her if she was alright, wanting to know what he could do to help, but the only think he could do was essentially watch, and listen.   


He’d never felt so useless, especially when the pain killer began to wear off and Iden began feeling contractions again. Only this time, she was ready for them, and by the time they would usually be heading to bed, the baby was on its way down and out of the birth canal. 

When told she could push, Iden decided to sit up and use gravity to her advantage. Del held her upright as she sat on her knees at the edge of the bed and held onto his shoulders almost like she were hugging him and not screaming into his neck. Finally, her legs became too weak and she collapsed, panting, nowhere near the end of her ordeal. Weakly, she buried her head in Del’s shoulder and breathed heavily, almost sobbing. ”I can’t do this. I’m not strong enough.”

”Yes you are.” Del insisted. He rubbed her back to help soothe her and when she laid back down, gave her pillows and then positioned himself behind her so she could lean on him, just like on the nights that she couldn’t sleep. Only now she was using him as a crash pad. Every push separated her from him, and then she came falling back, panting with effort. 

“I smell blood.” Iden whimpered around midnight, twisting her face worriedly to look at Del. She squeezed his hand for dear life. “Del, something’s wrong. Oh no-“ She began to panic, and vitals for both her and the baby caused monitors to beep. They’d only been necessary while Iden was still numb, to help track her contractions, but with the baby having been still for so long before labor they kept hold of its heartbeat as well.

“A little blood is normal, Iden.” Del assured her, worry creasing his features as he held her in his arms. He needed her to calm down. “It just means you’re almost done. Baby’s almost out, just a bit stuck. I know you’re scared, and I know it hurts, but you’re doing so well!” He wiped some of her hair away from her face. “It’s almost over. Just listen to your body and push, and in a few moments, we’ll see the baby.”

“It’s got to be a girl.” Iden gasped, and a few tears ran down her face, “it has to be a girl, otherwise-“ her voice rose into a shout and Del, too, wanted to cry. It was unbearable, seeing her like this, in immeasurable pain, for over a day. He could never ask her to do this again.

”Del...”Iden panted. “I want my mother. Where is she?”   


Del’s heart broke when she asked that, but he was saved from a response when Iden’s face contorted in pain and she was pushing again, a long one where she bore down for almost ten whole seconds.

“There’s crowning!” The midwife announced. Del had almost forgotten the other woman was there. He was glad it wasn’t just a droid assisting them, and knew Iden appreciated it, too.

“I want my mother!” Iden wailed again, louder, her nails digging into Del’s wrists. “I can’t do this!”

“Please.” Del murmured. “Come on, Iden. One more. Count to five, and then one more.”

Anger, but not at Del helped Iden gather up her energy for one last push, all she had left, and her voice gave out as the air was filled by the sounds of a baby making its presence known to the galaxy. Del craned his neck while Iden fell against him, sobbing exhaustedly.

She may have been a Versio, but she could damn well cry right now if she wanted to. She’d like to see her father go through what she just did and not shed a tear. For a moment, everything melted away, from the agonizing pain to the realization that she had just pushed a baby out of her. 

“It’s a boy!” The midwife’s job was to sound excited even if she had heard Iden’s words from before.

And to be honest, Iden didn’t hear her as she just tried to regain focus. Then the high pitched shrieks of a baby, _her_ baby, brought her attention back to the fact that she was about to see the child that she supposedly didn’t want, but all the sudden, was all she wanted. 

Iden didn’t have any energy to protest when the midwife placed the baby on her chest. For a moment, Del wondered if she would object, but then Iden’s face changed into something soft and motherly. Del could tell she was having second thoughts as her lip trembled.  


“A boy.” She breathed, looking at the strange being no longer in but now on top of her belly. “Oh, he’s so...” Then a nurse and the midwife swarmed her, focusing on her baby.  


“Here you go, dad.” Said the nurse, holding out a pair of surgical scissors to Del. He nearly protested, but Iden’s nod spurred him on and he cut the cord, also taking the moment to peek at the baby’s face. He was scowling, and he looked just like Iden when he did so. His eyes briefly opened before squeezing shut again and the screaming resumed.  


The nurse briefly took him away to weigh him (4 kilos, 54 cm. In other words, huge) Iden admitted that she didn’t have a name and they filled out the birth certificate as such. They laid him on a blanket before he was back, resting between her breasts for warmth. 

“Hi there, little one.” Iden murmured to him, unable to stop the soft smile that spread over her face. “It’s so good to finally see you.”

The baby squirmed, before settling softly onto Iden’s chest. “You don’t look like your father at all.” Iden continued, smiling at Del. Del had such a big smile on his face but said nothing. “Except that you’re big and heavy. Are you going to eat a ton, too?” 

“He definitely looks like a Versio.” Del agreed, sitting beside Iden. He looked as tired as she was and one of his wrists was slightly swollen. “Look at that tiny little nose.” Before he knew what he was doing Del reached out a finger and touched it softly, and the baby tossed his head in the other direction, scowling again.

”He’s so soft.” Iden murmured, fascinated by the feel of the baby’s skin on her bare chest, warming her up in such a unique way she couldn’t explain it. The rest of her chest was covered by the hospital-issue baby blanket, her son comfortably underneath.   


“Is he now?” Del wondered. “He’s so small I don’t want to try touching him again. I’m afraid I’ll hurt him.” 

“Oh, you’ll have to eventually, because I’m kriffing tired.” 

“What should you name him, then?” Del asked. “Or should we revisit that later?”

”I was so convinced he was a girl, I’m stumped. I know Seyn could be a boy’s name too, but I can’t reconcile that with for some reason.”

”We’ll give it some time.” Del decided. 

The baby mewled a bit, mouth open in a search for food, and suddenly, Iden had never felt so awkward. Del turned away. 

“Oh, come on, Del. You just watched me push him out. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of this.” Iden was trying mostly to distract herself from how odd she she really did feel, even if it was completely normal, and feeding their baby was something most women did after giving birth, regardless of what they decided on later for their baby’s diet. 

Besides, she was covered, and only the top of the baby’s head was visible.

“I have an idea.” Iden said after a few moments. “We can still use Seyn’s name, just change it up a bit.”

”Like what?”

”Remember how you would always mispronounce it?” Iden grinned a bit. “You would say “Say-an” instead of “Say-n”.”

”I couldn’t help my accent, Iden-“

She giggled. “I know, but... we could name him by spelling Seyn’s name with a C and pronouncing it with your accent.”

Del had to admit, it was pretty cute. “Alright then. If he likes it, I suppose.”

”Yeah? What do you think, Ceyn?” Iden asked her son softly. 

He ignored her, still filling himself up after not eating for over a day while she was in labor. One of his little fists did jerk into the air a bit, and then back down. 

“I think he likes it.” Del observed. “Is it okay if I take a walk? Do you need anything?”

”Some food.” Iden said honestly and he nodded, moving stealthily out of the birthing suite. Del was still privately marveling over what he had just witnessed: the woman he loved bore a child over the course of nearly a day and a half of agonizing pain. Yet she’d done it. And Del had nothing in his mind except to spoil Iden rotten and love Ceyn with everything he had.

Speaking of Ceyn, when he wandered back Del found that Iden had laid him back on her chest as he had finished eating. One of the baby’s fists was buried in Iden’s long hair, clutching it tightly, and Del‘s heart melted at the sight. He snagged a holo before Iden looked his way. 

“Oh, wonderful. I’m starved.” She said as Del pulled over a table and set it down for her. Unsure of how to move, Iden used her hand to hold Ceyn close to her and then scooted up with the other one. 

“Woah, woah. Hold on.” Del lunged forward to stop her, and his hands slid under Ceyn’s head and back as he gently lifted him from Iden. Once in the air the baby squirmed and screamed his protests, but once in the crook of Del’s arm he seemed to settle. 

“Hey, there, buddy.” Del smiled his best smile down at Ceyn and tucked the blanket around his body. “Yes, hello.” 

It was as cute a sight as Iden had anticipated. Del with the pint sized being in his arms, his massive body dwarfing even the considerable size of the newborn. 

Now that she was free, Iden began to eat as Del continued to coo nonsense at her son. She was dreading having to fill out the paperwork with candor, afraid that somehow Hask would find it. But Hask was... MIA, for all she knew. 

They were safe. 

Ceyn’s big eyes blinked at Del, as if wondering who this stranger was who was holding him. He could interpret the voice, but just barely...

”Say hi to your dad, Ceyn!” Iden said and Del loosed a sob. He’d been holding back emotions for nearly the past 24 hours and they all came flowing out. 

“I love you, Ceyn.” He murmured. “You may not belong to me, but I promise I’ll be the best father you’ve ever had.”

Ceyn seemed satisfied with this and settled back into Del’s arms with a big stretch. 

“I feel so bad, but mom and dad are outside. Waiting to see their grandson I suppose.” 

“They can come see.” Iden said. “Just be wise about it.” Her words were twofold. 

Del wasn’t sure how long they had been in the waiting area, waiting for news of their “grandchild”, but he did feel a bit guilty for lying once more. 

His father noticed him first, and gently nudged his wife awake. They both looked at him expectantly. 

“It’s a boy. A big, healthy, boy.” He reported, and suddenly he was grinning. “Iden named him Ceyn. He looks just like her.” 

“Another Meeko boy.” His mother scowled playfully. “We need some girls around here.”

They weren’t counting on Del’s mother’s attentive eye to bust them again. One look at Ceyn and it was like she knew. But she didn’t dare say anything this time, even as her eyes darkened in slight anger. 

Del knew they were hosed and shot Iden a glance. She stopped eating and gave him an almost imperceptible nod. 

“I told you he looks just like Iden.” He said. And it was mostly true. The dark, dark eyes, and for what it seemed his skin tone.

But his hair was undeniably blonde. Blonde like Hask. Blonde like Iden’s father.

Del and Iden had dark hair. Brown or, in Iden’s case, black. There was no way they would have a blonde haired child, because both of Del’s parents had brown hair, meaning he had no blonde gene to offer, so Iden had given her son the recessive gene from her father, mixed with Hask’s... Ceyn ended up with hair so blonde he almost appeared bald.

Not in a baby kind of way. 

And his nose. 

Ceyn had Hask’s nose. It wasn't fleshy like Del's or turned up like Iden's, but like the hawkish nose of his father.

But still, Uzma Meeko said nothing, just admired the baby and made small talk with Iden while Del and his father laughed about something, probably that Brynt was trying to ask Del about marriage again. Del’s parents left after an hour or so, still gushing over Ceyn. Del mentally made a note to find a time to explain everything later. 

Shaking his head, Del turned back to Iden with a smile.

But Iden was frowning as she looked down at her son. Now that the euphoria of motherhood and the adrenaline had worn off, she felt almost like she were stuck, with this new, wrinkled, scrunched up tiny human that she'd just pushed out of her body.

”He’s kind of ugly, Del.” Iden admitted after a moment. “How can people like babies when they look like this?”

“Iden, be nice.” Del joked. “You wouldn’t look that great either if you had just been forcibly pushed through a small hole.”

She glared at him slightly, but knew it was the truth. She’d get used to the odd shape of her son’s head and the wrinkled skin that made him appear almost like he were made of rubber. At least he wasn’t covered in that gooey mess anymore.

“Speaking of which, I’m beginning to feel my legs again.” 

“Great.” Del was focused more on the baby, who made a face and then fussed a bit. “Is he cold?”

”Maybe.” Iden handed Ceyn over so she could sit up better. “Do you have his outfit?”

”Here.” Del handed her one from the bag, but then Iden held it up and realized it was too small. Del huffed and handed her the next one and watched as she slid him into it. Ceyn seemed to feel better because he immediately stopped fussing. 

“Okay, the hat makes him look cuter.” Iden admitted. 

“As if he could get any cuter.” Del was clearly captivated, and Iden thought it was also cute that he was so enthusiastic about all of this. An unintended yawn escaped her lips. 

“Get some rest. We’ll be fine.” Del said, already picking up the baby and cradling him close. 

She would have to stay overnight. May as well get some of the time over. She yawned again, nodding, and leaned back to sleep. 

Del took a deep breath and rearranged Ceyn so that he was holding him in front of him, away from his chest, with one hand under his head and the other on his lower back. Ceyn continued to sleep peacefully, snug in the yellow outfit Del had picked for him before he knew Ceyn _was_ a him. They were getting use of it while they could.

“I’ll protect you, buddy. Don’t you worry.” Del was addressing the gundark in the room. He and Iden both were terrified that, now that she had filled out the certificate, Hask would come walking through the door with a bone to pick. “You’re safe.”

At the thought of his biological father, Ceyn seemed to frown in his sleep. His little back arched, and Del quickly pulled him back against his chest, lest he drop him. 

No, he was never going to let Hask find Ceyn. No way, no how. Iden was even more sure of that than Del, given her experience with abusive psycho fathers.

Give Ceyn to Hask?

Iden and Del would rather die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the baby is here! Iden seems to be actually okay with this... for the moment. 
> 
> Hopefully Hask doesn’t find out.


	12. Chapter 11

Explaining things to his mother had been awkward, to say the least. She had been mad at Iden at first, accusing her of cheating and other horrible things, and didn’t understand why Del was so... calm about it. 

Del had explained (after getting Iden’s permission, of course) that no, Iden was not the one who had cheated on him. Hask was. Their friend who had betrayed them, and raped her, and made Ceyn. 

And then Del began to feel secondhand fear for his old friend because if Del’s mother ever got ahold of Hask, he would be finished for sure. 

“So now, we’ve got each other.” Del said, leaning back on the couch and leaning back. He had a bit of a headache, listening to Ceyn fuss all day and hardly sleeping. “And I promised her I’d help out.”

”You love her, don’t you?”

”Of course I do, I just know now isn’t the best time to pursue anything much. She’s really struggling to adjust to motherhood, as you can probably tell.”

”I couldn’t imagine it in her position.” Uzma said with sympathy. “I’m glad she has you.”

”Me, too.” Del took a deep breath, leaned his head back, and then opened his eyes and sprung up from the couch before he could second guess himself. He needed to go see how he could help. 

“Iden?” Del called as he walked into the room. He could hear Ceyn fussing, as he had been for the past several minutes. He soon found why.

Iden was gazing out of the window at the Coruscant skyline. And Ceyn? 

He was on his back in the middle of Iden and Del’s bed. Completely alone. 

“Iden!” Del exclaimed, a bit horrified as he rushed forward and scooped Ceyn into his arms. “What are you doing, leaving Ceyn out like this?” 

She didn’t respond. Didn’t even turn to look at Del or acknowledge his accusations of negligence.

”If you don’t want to watch him, just give him to me and I’ll keep hold of him.” Del reminded her, trying his best to soothe the upset baby. “He was probably scared, being all alone like that. And hungry, too. You should feed him. And you shouldn’t be standing up for too long, I mean, you just got home a few days ago and-“

She whirled on him. “Shut up!” She yelled, and Del was so shocked he did just that. Ceyn whimpered, and Iden seemed to be remorseful. “I’m sorry, Del. I- I didn’t mean-“

”It’s not me you should apologize to.” Del said. “I know you’re upset, but it’s Ceyn you abandoned, not me.”

“I didn’t abandon him! I just set him down because he was crying and it was getting _annoying_.” 

Del blinked. Part of him couldn’t believe what he was hearing, especially in the whiny tone Iden used, but the other part of him was slightly understanding. Being thrust into something like this was overwhelming, and post-partum depression was a _very_ real problem. Truthfully, he would have been surprised if Iden hadn’t struggled, given her past.

“And just _look_ at him, Del!” Iden continued. “He doesn’t even _look_ like me! He looks like my father. He looks like _Hask_. I was just a vessel! Why should I take care of him if I didn’t even want him in the first place?!”

Del didn’t say anything. He just listened to Iden and tried to ignore Ceyn’s crying even as it tugged at his heart for reasons he couldn’t explain.

”I should’ve just ended it when I had the chance.” Iden murmured, staring back out the window. “Ended everything, back on Jakku. I should’ve gone down with my father on the Destroyer.”

That had been her third mention of suicide in the past few days. It always came in moments when she was exhausted, usually from having to get up to feed Ceyn or after giving him a bath. Del handled nearly all of Ceyn’s changes without complaint, and at least some of the baths.

“It hurts me to hear you talk like that, Iden.” Del said, heart pumping slightly faster when he realized how focused Iden was on the world outside, almost like she really wanted to jump out of that window. “And I don’t know how to help you.”

”Nobody does!” Iden threw out her arms. “Nobody can. I- I don’t even know what’s wrong with me, Del. I was so- I was so _happy_ when I held him for the first time but somehow he’s turned into a burden. One that I am not equipped to handle.”

_Okay, good. She’s talking to me. Get her away from the window, Del._

”Would you come sit with me?” He asked gently. “With us, really. I think it would help calm Ceyn down if you held him. I know you don’t want to, but he’s so little that he needs you. There’s only so much I can do for him. You’re his mother, Iden.” 

“I’m a terrible mother.” Iden sniffed, regarding Ceyn in a new light. Her expression softened every so slightly as she looked at him, from the hair on top of his head to the tiny digits of his feet. “He deserves better.”

“No, you’re not.” Del insisted. “Iden, just come sit with me. Please.”

She followed in a moment of clarity, and Del once again made a mental note to get her to talk to somebody. He couldn’t take many more of these episodes and knew Ceyn couldn’t either.

Del sat down on the side of their bed and Iden crawled up to the head, looking down at him. “I’m sorry.” She murmured. 

“No, don’t be.” He tried to give her a smile but failed as he regarded her. She looked as bad as she felt, eyes sunken with dark circles, red from crying, and an eternal look of melancholy. She hadn’t smiled since they’d brought Ceyn home and placed him in his crib together.

Cautiously, he placed Ceyn in her arms, watching mother and son like a hawk as he crawled up to Iden’s side. Ceyn’s head settled into the crook of Iden’s arm, but it had already seemed to grow and he leaned out of it.

“Look, Iden.” He whispered. “I don’t think he looks like your father or Hask. I think he looks like you. He’s got your chocolate eyes, and skin, and he’s every bit as beautiful as you are.”

The baby mewled impatiently as his parents failed to listen to his plea for food. He could feel that he was in his mother’s arms again, and that was a little bit better, but he was still hungry. His face drew up into an adorable scowl. 

“Look at that, he looks just like you.” Del laughed breathlessly. Iden looked at him and performed an identical scowl, and Del’s heart soared as he realized that she was actually getting back to enjoying herself. It was a cycle, but it always figured out in the end. 

“Del, don’t let me hurt him.” Iden begged softly. “Because sometimes, I look at him and all I can see is Hask. But it’s not fair. It’s not his fault, and I love him. I love him so much, Del.” Iden sniffed, and kissed her son’s forehead as a few of her tears spilled into his blonde hair. 

“I won’t.” Del assured her. “We’ll figure this out, Iden. I promise- and in the end, we’ll all love each other even more.”

Then it was quiet for awhile, as Iden finally fed Ceyn while Del worked of some modifications for Dio, equipping him with software befitting of a baby, like a monitor and even a few soft lullabies to help encourage sleep when they were too tired to do it themselves. The droid had been skeptical of Ceyn at first, fluttering around him from all angles and even trying to prod him with an arm or two, which Del was quick to put a stop to. The worse that happened was Dio yanking the hat right off of Ceyn’s head, and showing almost no remorse in doing so like a disobedient pet. 

Safe to say Del had put the droid’s attitude to nearly zero percent hostile after that. 

Iden was murmuring softly to Ceyn when Del turned back around, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she apologized to him for what seemed like the thousandth time in his few days of life. Full and satisfied, Ceyn yawned against his mother’s shoulder and grabbed a fistful of her hair. It was a tiny gesture, one Iden thought she wouldn’t like but ended up loving immensely. Even if she wasn’t holding on to Ceyn like she should be, he was holding onto her for dear life. 

And he was just a little baby, too. 

“Now you look tired,”Del teased and went back to her side. “Do you want me to take him while you sleep?”

”Only because I’m afraid I’ll roll on top of him.” Iden said as she yawned. Del took Ceyn from her and began walking the room back to the window. 

“I used to be as small as you are, Ceyn.” He whispered, softly. “And my father would hold me to the window and tell me what great things I would grow up to do. But I won’t burden you with that. I just want you to grow up and be happy, whatever that may look like, and I’ll help in anyway I can. Sounds good?”

Ceyn cooed softly and kicked one of his little legs in response, prompting a smile from his father who held him closer. 

And Del wasn’t about to let him go.

<><><><><><><><><><>

By the time they introduced Ceyn to the _Corvus_ , all of his blonde hair had fallen out. It had alarmed Iden and Del at first until they heard from a pediatrician that it was completely normal and it would grow back into its permanent color. Iden hoped against hope that it would be dark like hers, but was satisfied with the dark blonde almost brown hair that seemed to be coming in nicely.

Caton and a few other female members of the crew absolutely fawned over Ceyn without suspicion as to his true beginnings, and soon began fighting amongst each other over who got to watch him while Del and Iden went out on cargo delivering missions. Most of the time, Iden would wrap him in a sling and take him with her as she supervised the heavy lifting performed by the droids, Del, and other crew members. Her episodes were almost nonexistent now, and Del was so incredibly grateful as well as proud of her. She’d really taken to the baby, actually, and sometimes he found it hard to coax him out of her arms. Del had challenged her to “be the parent she wished her father had been” when she feared she was turning into him, and Iden had taken it to heart.

It was Iden’s change that prompted Del to really look to the future. A future where they spent it together, bonded forever.

But his plans for a proposal were interrupted by the sounds of the _Corvus’s_ proximity alert.

”What is it?” He asked, rushing to the helm and prompting Iden to hold their three month old closer. “Pirates again?”

“Could be.” Said Weston Morro. “Doesn’t seem Imperial. Though it’s hard to tell because of all the repurposed ships.”

”To be fair, the _Corvus_ is a repurposed Imperial ship, too.”

”But her signal isn’t affiliated with anything anymore.” Said Morro, dark eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Del mirrored the expression, then turned to Iden, who was cradling Ceyn securely to her chest. “Iden, make sure he’s safe. I’m taking Shriv out in the X-wings.”

”Wait, Del-“ Iden wanted to protest, but then bit her lip. They had gone over this situation before, almost like a drill. If ever in danger, Iden would take Ceyn. There was no use in both of them dying to keep him safe.

”I’ll see you later.” _Please come back._ Ceyn echoed the sentiment with a loud cry that almost made Del have second thoughts, he circled the holotable even as Shriv and the others ran to their stations and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

There didn’t seem to be true danger, but a few one-man fighters were coming towards them, enough for Shriv and Del to handle. The _Corvus_ could hold up otherwise. 

Del cupped his hand around Ceyn’s head before ducking his head and leaving. As he fussed, Iden slid Ceyn around so that he was on her back and fastened the sling to hold him close. He always enjoyed being close to her, and being on her back especially soothed him to sleep even in loud environments. 

“Yes, ma’am. It’s definitely Imperial. Light freighter-class, nothing more than a few ties and small shields.”

”We can’t let them get us or continue what they’re doing.” She looked to the crewmen beneath her. “Scan the vessel.”

”Need to draw her closer!” 

“Do these class of ships have a tractor beam?” Asked a newer member. Iden shook her head. “Not this one. It’s too old. I’m surprised it’s still in operation.”

”Uh, scratch that.” Shriv’s voice called over comms. “This is something new.” 

“Del? What does he mean?” Iden demanded. 

“He means it’s not quite Imperial. Something is... off. Our blasts aren’t doing normal damage, the ship’s bulkhead is different.” There was the sound of X-wing blasts, and outside the viewport Iden could just see tiny figures adjusting their attack vectors. 

“Incoming!” Someone yelled.

”Brace! Brace!” Cried Caton, as the crew members all did so, a new thing they’d all learned since Jakku. Everyone grasped something with at least one hand, but both of Iden’s went to her back and she instead dropped to her knees for the best traction. Ceyn made a disgruntled noise but stayed mostly silent.

”Shields?”

”Holding at 90 percent.” Caton looked to Iden. “Shriv, Del, we need you two to disable that laser cannon.”

”Working on it!” Del said through gritted teeth. He was mentally running through attack vectors and whatnot to help him through the lasers, while Shriv was in a dogfight with a couple of interesting looking TIEs. Del couldn’t focus enough to decide what was different.

”Scans show no lifeforms aboard except for a small crew.”

At least the transport had only one gun. An ion pulse disabled it, and then a quick barrage from his quad cannon destroyed it. He wasn’t quite quick enough to pull up, though, and his left s-foil clipped the bulkhead. 

He cursed, and adjusted the stabilizer as his astronech beeped angrily. Del much preferred to fly with Dio, but would rather know the droid was at Iden’s side. 

“Shriv? You good?”

A heartbeat, then Del saw him loop around and smite his opponent. “Yep. Good. Let’s get back. _Corvus_ , you are free to fire.”

”Acknowledged. Here comes the calvary.” 

Del watched satisfied as the Imperial-but-not-really-vessel burst into several bits of flame. It wouldn’t be destroyed, as that wasn’t their way, but it would take the crew a long, long time to repair, if they didn’t just evacuate.

Even after such a short time in the cockpit Del’s body was sweating hard, and he was itching to get out. To see Iden and Ceyn. 

And together they would find out what that ship was.

“It’s gotta be Imperial.” Shriv was saying to Iden when Del finally returned. He immediately slipped Ceyn from Iden’s back and cuddled him close, and the child babbled happily. 

“Or worse. It could come from the same shipyards, belong to someone else.”

”Yeah, but who else needs a ship like us?”

Iden had gone silent, remembering something she’d heard Hask vaguely talk about.

_Someone else._

_”_ There isn’t anything else.” She said. “At least, not right now. Eventually there will be.” When all eyes turned to her she continued. “I heard it from Hask and my father. But that’s all I’d ever gotten. Sorry.”

”No, no. Don’t be. It’s something we all have to figure out.” Del turned to Caton. “Dock with the ship once the fires decrease. We’ll take prisoners if possible and otherwise search the databanks for what we can find.”

”Yes, sir.”

”And you.” Del turned to Ceyn. “I think it is time for your bedtime, little man.” 

Iden smiled as she followed Del to a new room they had created: one just for them, with a crib for Ceyn on one wall, a charging port for Dio close by, and a bed on the other side. Del gave the droid instructions for caring for Ceyn and watched a moment as the baby became almost hypnotized by the soothing images of animals Dio displayed for his amusement, as well as the soft music. 

Footsteps alerted him that Iden was approaching. She slid into his arms and leaned against his chest. “I was the slightest bit worried.” She admitted. “You always sound so scared over comm.”

”Uh-uh.” Del chided, “remember- no talking about fighting past the door to our room. Remember?”

”Oh, just shut up.” Iden pressed her forehead over his heart and breathed in his scent. Aftershave, sweat, and a bit of engine oil. All uniquely him.

”Hey, not around the baby.” Del teased and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Iden saw that said baby was asleep and looked at him quizzically. “You missed.” She said, and Del growled playfully as she found his lips, winding her hands around his neck as he took a step back from the crib and towards the adjacent wall.

”Iden, I need to ask you something.” Del said, straightening so she was forced to look into his eyes. 

“Yeah?”

”Do you love me?” 

The question stunned her. “Of- of course! Of course I love you, Del! Why, do you think I don’t?”

He bit his lip. “No. I just needed to hear it again.” He leaned down again, captured her lips in his. Iden moaned slightly, pressing her recently recovered flat belly against his in an effort to bring them closer together. 

“A few years ago I vowed to fight beside you and maybe even die beside you. Now I want to live and love beside you.” Del separated again and looked into her eyes, which were wide open. “Marry me, Iden.” He said.

“What?” Iden faintly remembered her father telling her to live, and her deciding that she was going to do so with Del. This hadn’t been what she had in mind, but- “Del, are you sure about this? I don’t understand how you could want this after everything that’s happened.”

“I don’t care about anything else. Marry me.” He repeated. 

“Why?” She wondered.

“Because I love you.” Del said. “And blast it, I love the little bugger too. And I want you, and him, to know that I’m not going anywhere. You’re my best friend, Iden. But I just...” Kriff. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I just.... you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met and you deserve better than what life has done to you. For some reason I thought that I... that I could be the man who did that for you.”

”Oh, Del.” Iden breathed, and reached up to run a hand down Del’s cheek. “You‘ve always been.” 

They kissed again, and Del took another step back towards the wall, letting Iden press him against it. 

“I think getting married would be a wonderful idea. Then you can officially adopt Ceyn.”

”I thought I already had.” Del teased and pressed a kiss to her jaw. Iden gasped softly.

”Del?” She asked.

”Hmm?” He traced her jawline with his lips. 

“Do you love _me_?” 

“More than anything else. That’s why I don’t want to marry anyone else.”

”Del?”

”Hmm?”

Iden rose onto the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear. “Show me.”

He groaned against her skin, and his hands tightened on her waist while hers slid into his jacket, splaying against the muscle underneath his shirt. She wanted to feel him, like she had before when they went to bed. Only now? 

She didn’t want to stop. 

She gasped again when his lips found her neck. And then- oh, she felt his mouth trace a line up to her ear. “Does this feel good?” He whispered. 

“Yeah.” She breathed, and he began to suck on her earlobe. Her hands found the hem of his shirt, strong and sure, and pulled it from his waistband. She began to undo the clasps, but it just wasn’t going fast enough.

She stepped away and watched Del do the job for her, until he was sliding jacket and shirt off of his shoulders and his chest was bared in front of her. 

It was a sight that used to make Iden uncomfortable, but now made her feel powerful as she touched him with gentle, teasing hands. “Del...” She breathed when he felt his hands slid under her shirt and to her belly. It was flat again, and she had exercised away the stretch marks that had once plagued her abdomen. Del groaned against her neck at the feeling underneath his fingers. Breathlessly, Iden took a step backwards, towards the bed that was big enough to share. 

“Iden...” Del pulled back to look into her eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to-“

”Yes, Del. A thousand times, yes. You make me feel like nobody else does. You look at me like nobody else does. Now I want you to _touch_ me like nobody else does. I want you to love me. _Please_.”

”You don’t even have to ask.” Del said, capturing her mouth into another searing kiss. He wanted to give her everything she wanted, no matter how much or how little it was. 

Suddenly, the back of Iden’s thighs hit the edge of the bed and she looked up at Del. Looking straight into his eyes, she led his hands up from her waist, moaning softly as he touched her sides. Then she pulled her entire shirt off to match his bare chest. 

Del had seen her naked before, but it had always been in such a detached manner that he never had time to think about it in a sexual way. 

“You’re so kriffing beautiful.” He murmured, eyeing her well-defined muscles, and how her skin was slightly warmer toned on her torso up until her neck. 

“Touch me, Del.” Iden begged, “or kiss me. I don’t care. Just do _something_.”

As gently as he could, Del ran his fingers up her back as he leaned in for a kiss. He traced circles, and felt Iden tremble and gasp into his mouth. Her hands left his waist and traveled to her back, unhooking her bra, freeing her chest at last. The useless fabric shimmied down her arms and then pooled at their feet. 

One thing about pregnancy and having a child that wasn’t yet weaned was that Iden’s breasts had frequently hurt. It was awkward, and she’d never admitted to anyone except her private journal how much she had wanted to be touched there by someone that wasn’t her baby. 

From his expression, Del looked as if he were questioning things too. He kissed down her jaw to her shoulder, whispering. ”What do you want me to do?”

”Full disclosure.” Iden huffed impatiently. “If there’s one place I’ve wanted you to massage for these past several months, this is it.”

”Really?” Del chuckled. 

“Have you _seen_ how much bigger I’ve gotten? How much _work_ I’m having to do? He’s eating for like, forty minutes a meal now!” 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Del’s lips found a spot on her collarbone and then left. He sat down on the bed and pulled Iden into his lap so she was facing outward and he could easily put his hands around her and to the desired location. 

Iden reacted with a gentle sigh of contentment, tilting her neck to the side in a bid to get him to kiss there. So he did, as his hands began to massage her breasts, teasing her just enough so that he reminded her that this wasn’t just for her, (even if it totally was). 

”You’re so good at this.” Iden moaned, delighted at the sensation. “Your hands are so warm, and...” she lost the rest of her sentence into a sigh as one of his thumbs began to circle. Iden stayed silent and grit her teeth and Del drew back, afraid she was in pain. 

”No, no, Del.” Iden protested. “ _More_. Do it faster.”

He did, listening to her voice to know if he was doing something right. Iden’s breathing was becoming faster, and Del could tell that she was really, _really_ , enjoying this. 

One of his hands gently slid to her belly and touched her so softly and gently that it caused her to arch her back. 

“You like that?” Del murmured. “Does it feel good?”

”Oh, _yes_.” Iden drew out the word. “Much, _much_ better. Kiss me some more, please.”

He leaned down to her shoulder and collabone, skillfully licking and sucking as she commanded. 

“Oh, Del!” She exclaimed. “Something’s- I think I-“ her voice gave out, especially when her voice gave out as his hand slipped into the hem of her pants and found the skin of her leg ripe for his discovery.

”Can I touch you there, Iden? Please?”

”Yes, Del. Yes!” 

His other hand followed, and soon Iden was half squirming out of her pants as Del led them down her thighs, which were more muscular than he could have ever assumed. He gripped them and Iden gasped, one of her hands gripping his own knee that it rested on.

”Don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop.” She murmured when he froze again. 

He didn’t, and soon the hand Iden wasn’t using to grip him was leading him to where she wanted it, and then suddenly she was naked and Del was still asking with every move he made. Iden appreciated it, but also didn’t, and when they were one together she felt just so happy and fulfilled that she couldn’t explain it. 

In her opinion, Del recovered too quickly and set about kissing every detail of her body to helping her regain a sense of self that seemed to have left along with most of the feeling in her body. It had not truly been her first time, yet it was. It had to have been, because it was incredible, and it was _Del_ , and he was so _gentle,_ and he loved her _so much_. 

She smiled, delighted beyond comprehension as she watched him kiss up her chest and then catch her gaze. 

“I love you so much, Iden.” He murmured and kissed the corner of her mouth. Iden couldn’t find the words to form her thoughts, but responded by kissing him, and then Del was laughing breathlessly before he was kissing her and touching her all over again.

The baby was thankfully a deep sleeper, but it was a good thing the walls were soundproof.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Del woke first, before Iden began to stir or Ceyn decided he needed attention, so it must have been pretty early.

Iden was in his arms, curled against him with her legs wrapped around one of his. She had spent most of last night admiring him as much as he always did her, like his muscles and overall physique. 

Especially in their old squad, people had always seemed to have forgotten that Del was every bit a killing machine as the others were since he stayed back on the ship so often. In reality, Hask was the only one who came anywhere close to his level of fitness.

The only reason he knew that was the time that he and Hask had been ordered to take a wash by the Pirate Queen all those years ago, and, well, to save water (and because they were supposed to be brothers), they had shared a single shower and stream of water and because they were men, eyes tended to wander a bit in silent competition, which judging by Hask’s slightly embarrassed but mostly annoyed face, Del won.

He felt movement near his shoulder, and Iden stirred but didn’t wake quite yet. One of her hands tightened around his torso and his muscles relaxed under her touch.

Oh, Iden. 

Where did he begin? 

Her skin was so soft, for a warrior, and Del had spent hours tracing all over it and feeling it under his lips. Even her muscles were soft as they moved. And her chocolate colored skin only made everything more beautiful in his eyes, pronounced further by her dark, dark hair, that really brought out her eyes.

Del was, quite frankly, glad that Iden had been the first woman he’d ever slept with. A large part of him believed that the only woman you should sleep with is your wife, or in Del’s case, the woman who was going to be your wife. 

They never once brought up Iden’s past, but it didn’t seem to affect her at all. She didn’t have any memory of actually having sex, and her fears had been superficial, mostly about things that led up to it. 

Until she had heard Del say “I love you.” In a way so different and so much more genuine and believable than Hask could ever produce.

”Good morning.” She mumbled against his chest.

” _Very_ good morning.” He reiterated, smiling, running a knuckle down her bare back. “How are you feeling?”

”Truthfully? Like I can’t walk. But otherwise I’m floating on clouds.” Del had the same feeling, but would never admit it aloud. Not now. “You are so good at that, did you know?”

”Good at what?” He asked. 

“Loving me.” She said, simply. “I can only hope I’ll learn to do that, too.” 

“Well, don’t pressure yourself. We’ve got nothing to rush.”

She sat up slightly on her elbows when she heard Ceyn begin to fuss. The sheet slid off of her and Del could see her body in the early morning light.

Del could get used to this.

Iden frowned when she saw nothing around to help herself cover up, as her clothes were several arm lengths away on the floor with Del’s. He leaned down and slid on his shorts before he stood up, going to retrieve their son without being asked.

When had he become “their son?”

No matter. 

Del smiled as he reached into the crib and lifted Ceyn up. Iden wasn’t the only one who reflected light well: Ceyn’s hair did that as well. He could recognize people now, especially his mother and Del, and would squeal when he saw either of them, smiling Iden’s smile. 

She had been happy about that to say the least. Del had found it to be the most adorable thing ever.

”Look at you.” Del said, as Ceyn kicked his legs against his chest. “You’re going to be crawling soon.”

”I didn’t show you his newest trick, did I?” Iden said from across the room. Del shook his head and Iden opened her arms. 

“He’s trying to roll over.” She said, letting Ceyn demonstrate on the soft surface of the bed. Iden had redressed while Del’s back was turned and he was only slightly disappointed about that. “See how he lifts his head and belly?”

”Strong little man.” Del commented. “Gets it from his mother.”

”And his mother is a bit tired of having to stop what she’s doing anytime he’s hungry.” Iden teased, watching as her son followed her mouth with his eyes. “Definitely going to work on weaning him soon. We’ll pick up food for him at our next stop.”

”Of course.” Del agreed, still kneeling at the side of the bed and watching him. Ceyn made a delighted noise and reached out a chubby hand towards Del, grasping the blanket in a hand and trying to pull himself closer to him. 

“He’s growing up too quickly,” Iden said mournfully. “Even if I was so skeptical in the beginning... I’m going to miss him being small.”

”Yeah?” Del asked. Then, cautiously. “Are you ever going to want another baby?” 

A few months ago the answer would have been a hard no. But now... “You grew up with siblings, Del. And that was a great thing. I didn’t, and I suffered. Seems to me what the best answer to that would be.”

Del was a bit astonished by her answer, also expecting it to be affirmative. “But not for awhile.” She quickly added, and Del nodded. “Of course.”

”What were you? Three years younger?” Iden asked. “How was that?”

”It had its moments. Sometimes I wish Cade was a bit older, sometimes not.” 

“I see.” Iden said. Ceyn had managed to scoot about three inches forward on his belly and looked very proud of himself. But his eyes were beginning to narrow in that expression of discontent she’d come to know. 

“Alright, come here.” She cooed, and lifted him into her arms. 

“I’m going to go see what the crew found on the Imperial ship.” Del announced, standing up and wobbling for a few moments before he got his legs back. He slid his shirt back on and bid each of them farewell with a kiss to their head and lips, respectively. 

As much as he wanted to spend more time with his, fiancée and their son, Del knew he had a job to do to keep his family safe.


	13. Chapter 12

Investigating the new “Imperial” ship that had attacked them proved difficult, and took up lots of Del’s time and energy for days on end. 

Its crew had evacuated before they could be captured, and based on the trajectory of the escape pods they could be anywhere. Triangulation was possible, but Del wasn’t too hopeful about their chances. 

Today, it was him, Morro and one of the techs named Khan, who was off in the communications relay trying to see what he could find. All three men had the same job in mind: find any information on the ships origins. 

“So.” Morro asked, from a console not far from Del. “What’s it like?”

”Hmm?” Del wasn’t paying a lot of attention. “What’s what like?”

”You know.”

“No, I really don’t.”

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Come on, Del. You know. Being a father. What’s it like?”

”It’s...” Del didn’t know what to say. “Motivating. Makes me realize that there’s more to life than I ever could have imagined. Like with this. If you and I don’t find out where this is coming from, my son could be in danger. Nobody wants that.”  
  
He wasn’t even trying to pretend anymore. Del really was concerned about the future, if random attacks were gonna come out of nowhere. 

”I’ll have to admit, I was surprised when Caton told me.” Morro went on. 

“And then you proceeded to tell everybody else!” Del snapped, but didn’t look at the man. 

”Well, it was gonna be rather obvious eventually, don’t you think? I mean, if you two hadn’t eloped...” Morro’s chatter faded to the background as Del shook his head and shut him out and focused harder on his task. The ship’s navigation needed repair before it could be investigated, and Del was close. So very close to figuring it out.

“We didn’t elope.” Del said, but he was smiling a bit. “Did you start that rumor, too?” 

“No. I just assumed. But... you didn’t? I thought for sure you did.”

”The _Corvus_ isn’t exactly the best place to have a baby, Morro. We wanted some peace and quiet.”

”So you went to _Coruscant_? The bustling center of the galaxy?"

The man had a point. “Yeah. It was nice, having my parents close.”

”You know, lots of people are gonna start having babies, with the war over. Not just you and Iden. I think they’re calling them all “victory babies”.”

Yes, Del had heard the term before, and was also very aware of the increase in birth rate with the war being over. But how did that concern him? Morro was just talking because he could. Usually he was at least a bit useful, but not now. Now he was more annoying.

”Del!” Came Khan’s voice from the communications relay. “I’ve got something. An old transmission from... from somehwhere in the unknown regions.”

Del’s brow scrunched together as he concentrated on the information. There was a signal traced back to Ilum.

”Can you get the message?”

”Bits and pieces, sir. It’s a message that is demanding the capture of an Imperial Raider-class Corvette, matching the serial of the _Corvus_. Signed by a Commander Gideon Hask.”

Del’s blood ran cold. He knew Gideon was still alive, but to think he could be trying to track them? 

Could he know?

No. Hask was just vengeful, hell-bent on killing Del and maybe Iden unless he could turn her back. 

”Good man, Khan.” He clapped his shoulder. “I’m headed back. You two finish up. I think we can finally blow this thing up, not let it fall back into the Empire’s hands."

”Yes, sir.” Morro said, but Del was already on the move. He needed to find Iden. 

Ceyn had just finished his nap when Del entered the room. He looked shaken, and worried, but he smiled as soon as he saw Iden and Ceyn. 

“What happened?” Iden asked.

”We found something.” Del sat down with Ceyn on the playmat on the floor, holding out a toy for him to grasp at, and the baby giggled as he did so. Slowly, though, Del laid down the toy and hung his head, leaving Iden more concerned and Ceyn mad. 

“We found Hask.” Del reiterated, and Iden’s mouth opened in a silent “oh.” The baby screeched impatiently and Del quickly turned back to him. “Woah, there. No need to yell.”

”What?” Iden breathed.

”I mean, we found him trying to get us.” Del amended. “He’s got a warrant out for the Corvus on all accounts. No indication he knows about Ceyn, though.” Del lifted Ceyn into his arms and began to bounce him a bit on his knee. The boy giggled, and smiled Iden’s smile. 

“We can never be too sure.” Iden huffed. “I was working on scrambling the signal, but it sounds like this has been months in the making.”

”Yeah, it has.” Del didn’t know what to say next. “And we need to stop somewhere, don’t we?”

”Yeah. Ceyn needs new clothes. Again. And food. I’m tired of feeding him so much and he can start on basic foods. I need to get back out there with the crew.”

”Oh, they don’t mind.” Del assured her. “In fact, most of them think we eloped to have Ceyn. Think we deserve a honeymoon.”

”Who told you that?” She smirked.

”Who do you think?”

”Morro.” She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to run her hands through Ceyn’s hair. “You’re just the center of attention, aren’t you?” 

The baby, oblivious, chewed on the hem of Del’s shirt. “Woah. This is new. Does he like the taste of sweat and engine grease?”

”No, he’s just teething early. You can feel them a bit.”

”I believe you.” Del said, not wanting to bother Ceyn by feeling for them. He could imagine that it hurt.

”It’s going to be a couple of long nights getting him to sleep. He’ll want to chew on anything and everything, and he’s about to be super fussy.”

”Well, unlike his dad, this one’s a little angel.” Del placed the little angel back on his belly and began to play with him again. 

“So.” Iden began. Del lifted an eyebrow. ”They think we eloped?”

”Apparently.” Del shrugged. “They were close, I guess.”

”We should probably hurry up, then. It’ll help us with Ceyn’s cover story.”

”Lots of people have kids before marriage, Iden. We don’t need to hurry.” 

“I never thought I’d be one of them, though.” But based on her interactions with him now, it was clear by Iden’s tone she didn’t regret her son even if she’d wished circumstances had been different.

”I’m gonna find Hask, Iden. And I’ll get him back. Don’t worry.” 

“What? _You’re_ gonna go kriff _Hask_?” 

“No!” He sputtered, disgust overtaking his features. “Not like that! I mean...ugh. Just let me be serious, please.”

She chuckled. “Okay.”

”Gideon Hask will face justice.” Del declared. “I swear it. On my _life_.”

“Don’t. Don’t swear on your life, Del. He’s not worthy of that.” 

“No, he isn’t,” Del decided, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “But you are.”

She wanted to pull him in again, but Ceyn was watching after all, and she caught him chewing on his toy lothcat. She cringed as she took it away. “We’ll need to wash that. We don’t know where it’s been.”

”In his mouth, apparently.” Del said with a blank face, and laid down on the floor beside his son. This distracted the baby and he reached out and grabbed for Del’s shirt, trying to pull him closer. Obviously it didn’t work, and Ceyn only succeeded in pulling himself closer with friction. Del and Iden could both see him trying to get his legs under him, as if to crawl. 

”Look at you, I’m going to be teaching you to lace up your boots here in a few days.” Del joked and lifted Ceyn onto his chest. He could feel the tiny fists kneading his shirt. 

“Don’t even start with that.” Iden growled, not appreciating any image of her son getting so big. “Ceyn absolutely adores you, Del.”

”You think so?” He asked, turning his head towards you. 

“I’m just really scared that we’ll be caught. And if we are, the law will be against us. Unless he does something really stupid, Hask has a right to see him.” 

“Iden, quit _worrying_.” Del begged. “He’s not going to find us.”

”Well, his ship found us! What about that?”

At his mother’s raised voice, Ceyn startled a bit and whimpered. He was still too young to produce tears when he cried, but Del still instinctively wiped his cheeks as if there were some. 

“I’m sorry.” Iden apologized. “I just... I’m feeling things, emotions- and I’m not sure what to do with them.”

”What would you like to do to feel safe?” Del asked.

”What?”

”You heard me.”

”I... I really don’t know. I don’t think we could do anything. Svaaha proved that the Empire is still around. And I’m not big on the New Republic, either.”

”So, what do we do?”

”Find a planet to live on.” Iden shrugged. “I don’t know... I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

”I’ll see if I can use Shriv to get a map of all the places we know are safe.” Del said. “The only problem is that it’s not the Empire we’re running from anymore. It’s something new and different.”

”Huh?”

”I’ll look more into it.” Del assured her. “But it’s what you talked about hearing from your dad and Hask. A new order.”

Ceyn whimpered again, pressing his cheek to Del’s chest. Iden, too, joined in the assurance and placed her head next to her son’s. Del placed a hand on his back and hers and held them close.

“We’ll figure this out,” he assured her. “I promise.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

And life went on. 

During their next check in with the New Republic, Del and Iden had a quick and easy marriage followed by a honeymoon that ended prematurely when Iden begun to worry too much about Ceyn. 

“What if he’s hurting from teething?” She asked, packing up frantically. “What if he’s not eating? What if he’s sick!”

”Caton would have told us if it was something physical, I guarantee you that.” Del said, doing his best not to sound too bummed out about leaving early. They had gone _back_ to Svaaha, after making sure that it was safe and Empire-free, and had a great few days. 

And then Caton called to inform them that Ceyn had been screaming uncontrollably for several hours, and nobody could figure out why.

_He probably just has attachment issues. We’ve only been away for two days. That would seem like forever to a little guy like him.  
_

”It’s not like he’s starving or anything.” Iden went on as they walked down the street. “I made sure he was drinking from the bottle and eating some soft foods before we left.”

”It’s probably nothing, Iden. I programmed Dio to let us know if anything was overly wrong and he hasn’t said anything. In fact, here.” Del held out a holo in his palm and displayed live feed from Dio. Ceyn was in his crib, holding onto the bars and crying. It seemed that the six-month-old had completely skipped crawling and instead went straight to pulling himself up. 

“See, Iden? No bumps or bruises. He’s okay.”

Dio blipped in acknowledgement. 

“I just... I wanna get back so I can hold him again. It seems silly, but-“

”No, it’s not silly, Iden. Not at all. I want to hold him, too.”

She cast a look over her shoulder as she paid the fee for parking their ship and then boarded. Del took off as soon as possible.

He and Iden had been so, so skeptical of leaving Ceyn for even just a week, but then Shriv and Caton both had convinced them to go have some time to themselves (Shriv had winked and nudged Del suggestively and Caton was looking at Iden in the same manner.)

What if Hask launched another attack while they were gone? What if he captured the _Corvus_? As much as she hated to admit it Ceyn looked enough like Hask that he may be able to put two and two together: both of them had the same nose, hair, and they both had really, _really_ big ears.

But only Iden and Del seemed to notice. Shriv had said something like “wonder how long it will take him to grow into his ears”, but it had been harmless and mostly a joke.

”Alright, here we are.” The hangar doors were open for them and Iden hardly even unbuckled before she was out the door. As soon as she stepped into the upper hall, she could hear Ceyn carrying on and rushed for the room. Caton was instead, pacing back and forth and trying to calm him while Dio flew along in front of Ceyn’s eye level.

“Hey, buddy.” She cooed, taking him from Caton's arms. “What’s going on? Did you just miss me? Yeah? Is that it?”

Ceyn calmed down after a few moments and babbled in response, clutching her hair and shirt in his fists.

”I’m back now. Mama’s home. And I guess I won’t be leaving you again if this is what happens." 

Del came up behind Iden and smiled widely at the boy who he could now officially call his own. Now that he had seen with his own eyes that Ceyn was alright, he went back to the bridge where Caton and Morro were waiting to give him news. From the look on their faces, it couldn't have been good. 

"We lost contact with Khan shortly after you two left." Morro said, and Del's face fell. He liked the young communications officer, and had found it extremely difficult to let him go off on what seemed like a wild bantha chase. And now...

"His signal went out around the Jedha. We thought it may have been atmospheric, given its past, but... it's been too long."

"Was anybody with him?" The last few days had been a blur, and he honestly couldn't remember. He was circling the holotable and pressed a few commands. A holomap sprang up, and he zoomed specifically for where Jedha was located. It was a relatively isolated area, bordering on the Unknown Regions, and Del only knew of a few other planets near it. 

"I'll reckon he went further, to the Unknown Regions, if he was really chasing that signal." Del shook his head. "I shouldn't have let him go, or I should've gone with him." He leaned forward, mad at himself, and hung his head. "Which vehicle did he take?"

"One of the shuttles." Morro said. An odd choice for someone who was alone, but the second shuttle stolen from Svaaha _had_ been taking up a lot of extra room in the hangar. It wasn't a total loss. 

"I guess I best be going after him, then."Del sighed. That was always his first instinct, even if it wasn't always a good one. Caton immediately objected.

"Wait a second, you can't. You've got to stay here with Iden and the baby!"

"Well, this may mean keeping them safe so I can't well refuse." Del turned off the holomap and marched for another console, wanting to download Khan's flight path and last known coordinates and trajectory. 

"Well, you can't go _alone_ at least!"

"Shriv's got other business."Del waved Caton off. 

"I'll go with him."Morro offered, and Del almost cringed. That was not what he wanted, to be talked silly by the younger man. However, when he looked at Morro, he didn't seem like his normal, joking self. He looked serious, and it was an odd look for him. "Khan was my friend. I wanna know what happened to him."

"Perfect. Del, I'd suggest informing your wife before you leave?"

"Of course." Del tried not to feel too awkward at the fact someone else was referring to Iden as his wife. Maybe he would never get used to it. He turned back to Morro. "Get ready, and get the X-wings prepped."

"Aye, sir."

And with that, Del went hurrying down the hallway to inform Iden of where he was headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so that was the end of my pre-written part of this story so please be patient for more to come.


	14. Chapter 13

"You were never at Jedha, were you?" Morro asked Del as they flew that way. "Stationed, I mean?"

"Nope. I was at Scarif." Del responded. "I was redeployed several years before the battle, though. Others weren't so lucky."

"See, that was one of the problems I had with the Empire. I don't believe in sacrificing the few to save the many, like they did on Jedha and Scarif before everyone could be evacuated. Didn't sit well with me."

"Or any of us, apparently. That's when I started feeling uneasy about the Empire. But then I was recruited into Inferno Squad, so I had to put on a brave face."

"Think about it, though. If you hadn't have joined the squad, you wouldn't have met me." Morro said it sarcastically. "Or Iden." He added, also suggestively.

"You're right about that." Del sighed, and smiled a bit. "But it could have stopped me from meeting Hask, too."

 _What would Hask have done if you weren't around to stop him, though?_ He thought. _If you weren't around for Iden... and Ceyn._

"Come to think of it, I'm having a hard time remembering when exactly Khan joined the crew." Del pointed out.

"He was one of those who flowed in after Vardos. Remember, we lost some who wanted to stay safe, and then some Rebels joined us as well."

"I remember."

"Rebel uniforms are so much more comfortable than Imperial ones..."Morro went on, as a warning light beeped on Del's console. 

"Coming out of hyperspace." He announced, as the stars came settled back into a normal looking sky. There was Jedha, sad looking Jedha, and there were no other ships in sight. 

"Then we keep heading north. Keep an eye out for his signal."

"You got it."

Del pulled up the star map as Morro and he continued flying. He could mark off several planets that were small and out of the way and of no value to any faction that was largely made up of humans. It left a few, such as...

"Hold on." He said."It looks like that transmission came from sector 7G. The only system around there is Ilum."

"Isn't that where the Jedi used to go?" Morro asked. "I've heard about it, but..."

"It's also where the Empire harvested Kyber crystals for the Death Star. I hope you brought some warm clothes, because we're about to go check it out."

* * *

Del tried to remember the last time he had been in snow. It had to been his time as a stormtrooper, because if never snowed on Coruscant and Inferno Squad had never gone on any missions where they had exposure to snow. His jacket was hardly big enough to fit him, and still left a lot of his midriff without extra layered protection.

Morro was similarly dressed, but he looked a lot more comfortable. "You saw that giant trench, right?" 

"Yeah." Del was looking through his macrobinoculars to see if he could tell if there was any enemy activity around them. "I don't think I see many soldiers. Thermal readings show workers. Miners, mainly, at the compound ahead. But look- There's our shuttle!"

"How can you tell?"

"It's an older model, and the code on the side matches the one Iden and I took from Svaaha."

"Scary times." Morro shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

Del wanted to do the same, but refocused his attention on the landscape. "What do you think is happening?"

"I think it has something to do with the kyber crystals you mentioned before. It could be the same thing from before, all those years ago."

" _Another_ superweapon?" Del asked. "And who would be building it?"

"Some of the Imperials who survived Jakku, maybe. I know at least one Super Star Destroyer got away."

"Iden mentioned talks of retreating to Counselor Rax."

Morro shook his head. "He was killed, possibly even before the battle was over. This is someone else. Someone with the same vision of the Empire."

"Oh no."Del breathed. "Well, we can think about this later. Let's go get Khan."

"Wait, Del. Hold on a second." Morro said, putting a hand out to stop Del. "Look at the shuttle."

"Okay, what am I looking at?" Del asked, a bit annoyed.

"It's too normal looking." Morro said. "If Khan was captured, he would be parked away from the compound, like we are, and was likely drug in by soldiers."

"...Right."Del admitted that it made sense. He had never been that attuned to detail, always suffering from hyperactivity.Someone like Seyn was always good at finding the minute details of things. Almost too good.

"So why's he parked right in the middle of the compound?"

Del chewed his lip. He didn't like where this was headed, but he would take a moment and analyze it. "You think that Khan _meant_ to come here?"

"I...I think so."Morro also looked put off and upset by the situation.

"Let's get back to the x-wings, tell people what we saw. There needs to be an investigation before we assume things too quickly."

He and Morro pushed up onto their arms and made to slide back down the snow bank they had climbed, but before they could get up, Del felt the unmistakable feeling of a blaster muzzle on the back of his head.

"You think he would have been captured, like this?" He asked Morro.

Before Morro could answer, Del's head exploded in pain as the world went black.

* * *

When Del awoke, he was in a position he knew not from personal experience, but from watching it happen.

And it terrified him. His fists clenched, but the hard metal cuffs didn’t budge. It only made his hands hurt. He looked forward and saw the cruel needles of the torture device and knew he would not last long. 

But, who was doing this? And why?

”He seems to be waking up.” Somebody said, and Del blinked his eyes into focus and saw a female officer. She was taller than average, around Iden's height, and she had dark curly hair and dark eyes, and Del could have sworn he had seen her before-

_Grand Admiral Sloane._

Her uniform was Imperial, but not- instead of the Empire's cog, it was a new, albeit similar design.

"Good evening, Del Meeko."She said, in a voice like ice as she circled him, reading from a datapad. "What a rapport you've built for yourself: once a loyal, decorated member of the Empire, then an officer, and an Agent, and... you gave it all up for _what?"_

"Something you and your band of _murderers_ wouldn't understand." Del struggled, trying to hide his fear. What were they going to ask him? What was he going to be forced to give up?

"Oh, _relax_ , all we need to know is the location of your precious _Corvus."_

 _"_ And why's that? The war is over. You can't do anything to us now. Not with the rest of the galaxy coming after you."

"And that's where you're wrong, Mr. Meeko. The war isn't over, it's just beginning. And the _Corvus_ happens to contain roughly thirty deserters and war criminals of the Empire's."

"And a child." Del countered. "Even you wouldn't go after a child, would you? He can't even walk yet."

"I'm sure you know the answer to that."Sloane sneered, and suddenly, Del was recounting the words he'd heard before: _the child of a Rebel may be a child yet, but we must look to the future._

 _"No."_ He breathed. "No, _no._ I'll never tell you."

"You can tell me and live, or-" Sloane spread her hands. "You can wait a few agonizing days and tell Commander Hask. He may be my subordinate, but I _did_ promise that he could be the one to execute you if you didn't... _Cooperate_."

Del didn't say anything. 

"That's what I thought." Sloane nodded and retreated behind a desk where a droid was behind a console. "Hit him with the first level."

Purple jolts of electricity enveloped Del and he screamed.

The pain lasted for what seemed like hours as his body seized and spasmed under the bonds. His fists clenched and the restraints cut into his arms, giving him burns of another caliber.

“Tell me where the _Corvus_ is.” Sloane asked after twenty seconds of eternity.

”No.” He grit his teeth so hard he bit his tongue and tasted blood. 

Sloane indicated for the electricity to be increased by a level.

“Tell me where the _Corvus_ is and I’ll let you see your son one last time before I turn him into a stormtrooper.”

”No...” Del murmured through rapidly blinking eyes. 

“EEG indicates a seizure.” Warned the meddroid. “Risk of brain damage if we proceed. Previous trauma interfering.”

”Are you ready to die, Del Meeko?” Sloane asked, getting up and into his face as he hung limply. 

He was too far gone to respond any longer. Sloane noted the drooping of his mouth, his rolled back eyes still twitching rapidly.

“He’s done. Put him and the other one in a cell.”

Two stormtroopers came to release Del and catch his limp body as he fell. Something held him on the edge of consciousness as they dragged him through the grey and white halls. He grunted as his back screamed in pain and the ray shield of the cell closed shut.

"She’s gonna take my son, Morro.” Del groaned, trying and failing to push himself up on his hands and knees. "She's gonna take Ceyn and she's gonna turn him into a stormtrooper. He's gonna end up like _me."_

"Is that what she told you?" Morro asked, scooting over to the other side of the cell to help Del up. "She's just trying to get into your head. Everyone knows Iden's not gonna give him up that easily.”

Hardly hearing him, Del swayed like he was drunk, then slid down fully against the wall into a pain and exhaustion induced sleep.

* * *

Del dreamt of Iden, and Ceyn. 

He dreamed of Hask, marching onto the _Corvus_ and ripping Ceyn from Iden's arms even as the boy screamed, of Hask forcing him to watch as he shot Iden and stole Ceyn away to an unknown fate. And it was like Del was frozen, trapped in that amber like what he had experienced on the planet Pillio.

Waking up and knowing that Hask could be somewhere on this base only made it worse. Del knew that he would crack under torture eventually.

He wasn’t even sure how he’d resisted it in the first place. It was almost like something inside him was... holding him intact. Healing him at the same time as sustaining him. 

“We’re gonna make it out of this, Morro.” He murmured, determined. “I don’t know how, but we are.”

”How do you know? Our only friend on this base is a traitor.”

”I wasn’t talking about him.” Del said. “Iden and the others know we’re missing by now. Dio’s let them all know. There was a tracking beacon on my wrist, specially made so that if it’s taken off of me in a search it quits broadcasting.”

”So they’re on the way?”

”I hope so. I also hope that Ceyn isn’t with them.”

“It’ll probably be Shriv. And maybe a few others.” 

”I wonder if that’ll be enough. This is the new Imperial base, after all.”

”Well, they’re not actually the Empire. I heard some guys talking- they’ve renamed it. Now it’s called the First Order.”

So, this is what Iden had meant. “And they get their stormtroopers differently, too.” He whispered. “Despicable. You know, back when I signed up, I did it out of choice. I was paid a bit. Now it seems like the kids aren’t even given a chance.”

”It really sucks, doesn’t it.” Morro decided, and then turned away from Del, quieting for once. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad we made it this far.

Morro didn’t see his friend’s eyes narrow. 

_I’m not satisfied._ He decided. _And I won’t be until I’m back with my family and this First Order is taken down._


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight you guys get this chapter early because I love you guys and I love Del and I hate Hask.
> 
> Happy reading!

“I really appreciate this.” Shriv said, leading the black- clothed man from the hangar to the bridge. 

“Oh, it’s no problem. Del’s an old friend.” Luke Skywalker said, smiling. “And I wouldn’t miss a chance to go to Ilum.”

”Well, be sure to save your vacationing for _after_ we’ve got him back.”

”I’ll try.” 

“I thought Jedi didn’t “try”.”

Luke loosed a laugh as the two men entered the bridge to a series of stares from the crew. 

Iden’s eyes narrowed. “What is _he_ doing here!” She exclaimed, clutching Ceyn closer as if to shield him. 

“I’m just trying to help your husband. Nothing else.” Luke assured her, and Iden let go of Ceyn slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Luke, it was just... the last force sensitive being she had known was Darth Vader. And the little detail that the Jedi kidnapped children?

Call it maternal instincts.

Luke’s reassuring expression wavered for just a moment as Ceyn’s force signature came into his mind. Yes, Del was there, but he wasn’t _there_ there. Something suspicious was going on, but he wouldn’t pry.

”Shriv tells me you lost him on Ilum?”

”Well, we’re not exactly sure, Dio was the one who discovered him gone.” At his name the droid warbled up to eye level with Iden and Luke, who were somehow the same height. Ceyn babbled and tried to reach for Dio’s arms. 

“Such a happy baby.” Luke commented. “Unlike my nephew.” 

Against Iden’s wishes Ceyn lunged for the Jedi, and she was unable to stop him from falling, quite literally into Luke’s arms. He smiled, and immediately handed him back to Iden. 

Dio began to speak in wild binary, explaining the situation, and Iden was about to translate when Luke began nodding. “Yes. Uh-huh. I see. Smart little guy.”

Dio’s head spun at the praise. “Get that information over to my droid Artoo. Shriv, you and I will go. We won’t need much else for a stealth mission.”

”You’re not just rescuing Del.” Iden pointed out. “There’s Morro and Khan, too!”

”We’ll be fine.” Shriv said. “Stealth mission. We got this.”

”Don’t worry, Iden. We’ll have your husband back in no time.”

For some reason, Iden grimaced a bit at the Jedi saying her name. But she nodded, and then the two men were off.

* * *

When breakfast came, Del got in the habit of not eating because having food in his stomach while being tortured was a very, very uncomfortable feeling. He drank water, though, as much as he could get. 

“I overheard some guards talking.” Morro said. “Apparently, the place is preparing for the arrival of Commander Hask.”

Del didn’t respond. But if what Morro said is true, this may be the last torture he would have. Not if Hask got onto him. 

“Listen, I get that Hask didn’t desert with us and all that, but- why do you hate him so much? Just because he was on the opposite side? We had plenty of friends and crewmembers who decided to leave and stay loyal to the Empire and we don’t hate them.”

”I don’t hate Hask because he’s on the opposite side, I hate him because he’s a terrible person who’s done terrible things. Iden and I know this. Inferno had some missions and the _Corvus_ didn’t know about what happened.”

“Ok.” Morro said. “Like what.” 

“I’m not going to tell you. I just know if Hask finds Iden and Ceyn, it will be one of the worst days of my life.”

”So I’ve gathered.” Morro rolled his eyes. “But why?”

Del cringed and clenched his fists. “‘The child of a Rebel may be a child yet, but we must look towards the future.’ That’s the kind of thing we’re dealing with.”

”You really think Hask is gonna kill your kid?”

”All I know is that a father will do anything to get his son back.” His stomach growled, but Del ignored it. “And I will do anything to protect Ceyn. If that means dying, so be it.”

”You seem to think that’s already gonna be how it goes.”

”Now that Hask is here... I’m not going to last. He may just kill me for sport.”

Miraculously, Morro ran out of things to say. He went silent again, and soon the only sound was Del’s stomach and Morro clearing his nose. 

He heard voices coming closer. Stormtrooper voices, likely come to lead him towards his doom.

Del stood to face it, tall and unyielding even as he favored one leg and one of his arms flashed in and out of being numb. 

Based on the steps, Del knew the stormtroopers were only about a meter away until he heard the sound of struggle, then the sound of something heavy falling and then he heard a familiar humming noise. 

“Dio!” He whisper-yelled, and the droid waved an arm in front of the red ray shield as he worked on the door. 

“Good job, buddy.”

The droid began to circle him, scanning for injuries and trilling intermittently when he found one. He sprayed Del’s knee with bacta and then returned to the hallway. 

“Did you do this yourself?” Del asked him, looking at all the downed stormtroopers. “I hope you remembered to disable the cameras first.”

”Of course he did.” Said a stormtrooper, and Del whirled in surprise and kicked at him without a second thought. The trooper managed to dodge, just barely, but then looked unamused at his attempt. 

“Let me see your hands. The droid will take care of your friend.”   
  
Del felt the unsettling feeling of stuncuffs settle onto his wrists. “Why are you helping me?” 

There was a slight hissing sound, and then the trooper was speaking with his real voice instead of through the helmet. “Because you asked.”

”Luke!” Del exclaimed. 

“Broadcast it to the whole station, why don’t you?”

”Sorry.” Del said sheepishly. But he hadn’t seen his friend in months, he couldn’t help but be a bit excited!

”You’re due to interrogation. I’m going to at least walk you that way until Shriv does his part and cuts the station power to cause a diversion.”

”Shriv’s here too?”

”On the outside.” Luke said. “He can’t well be disguised.”

Fair enough. 

Soon, Del and Morro were walking with Luke behind them, pushing them along. Dio, with his obvious paint job had retreated to the vents and could just be heard droning along above them. 

“I need to ask you something, Del.” Luke said.

”Sure.” 

“It’s about your son.” He added. 

Unease swept through Del, remembering Morro was right there. Luke may have figured it out with the force and all.

”Is he adopted? Like me and my sister were?”

”Uhh...” Del didn’t know a correct response. _Well, yes, but actually no. And his real father is somewhere on this base and trying to kill me. “_ Yeah. He is.”

Morro shot him a look. “I thought you said you and Iden-“

”He was born when we weren't married. I had to marry Iden in order to adopt him under my last name.” Del was pretty proud of himself, coming up with that answer so quickly and calmly. However, he still didn’t know if Luke was fooled.   
  
They continued towards the interrogation room, but outside of it Luke suddenly stopped, sensing something peculiar. A faint, very faint recollection of the odd force signature he had taken from “Del’s” son. He only said that because suddenly he was feeling as if he had second thoughts. And the force didn’t lie.   
  
Ceyn’s _father_ on this base, right in front of Luke. As for his biological father- if he was Imperial, and Del was _scared_ of him, chances are he didn’t deserve a kid in the first place.

”Follow Dio.” He told the two, and the droid re-emerged and dropped to their feet in order to not be seen. Luke freed them from their bonds and shoved a blaster into Del’s hand. “I’ll catch up. Just gonna throw your friend- whoever he is- off of our track.”

”He’s not my-“

”Go!” Luke lightly force-shoved Del away.

The stormtrooper-disguised Jedi did his best to make some noise, tossing unconscious trooper around with the force, and then broadcasted an aura of panic and turmoil into the force around the closest areas of the ship.

"Trooper!" Admiral Sloane called to him, poking her head out from the interrogation room. A blonde haired officer with a commander's plate followed her. "What is going on out here?"

"A prisoner escaped."Luke said back. "They were leading him this way and-"

"Blast it!" Cursed the commander, even as Admiral Sloane glared. "I won't have him get away from me! Gather a squad and go after him. And tell the pilots to be on stand by. If the _Corvus_ enters the atmosphere, I want it destroyed!"

"Yes, sir!" Lue said. Yes, that man, the Commander, had definitely had a signature just like the baby from earlier. But his was dark and brooding, while Ceyn's was pleasant and innocent.

Luke rushed off with his only intention being to meet up with Del and his crew, and used the Force to project the correct direction as he ran. He found them all at a heating vent which was melting the snow around it outside. Del was shooting as best he could, and Luke approached simply.

"Get back,"he warned, and activated his lightsaber. Del's friend, he believed his name to be Morro, gasped in awe a bit and Luke could feel the apprehension radiating off of him.

He cut two slashes and then force pushed the grate away, and they all took in a breath before going outside. The snow was difficult but not impossible to climb, and once they were out Shriv was there to meet them. 

“Where’s Khan?” He asked. “I saw the shuttle-“

”He’s a traitor.” Del said grimly. “We’ll have to reset all of the _Corvus_ signatures so we can’t be tracked anymore.”

"Alright, Del. What- whatever you say."

Del didn't exactly care how he came across, he was angry and tired and in pain, and he just wanted to get home to his family so he could see for his own eyes that they were alright. His head and back throbbed, and he began to feel his leg going numb again. He stumbled on it, and Luke turned quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I've been tortured for the past few days."Del grimaced. "I'm as good as can be expected."

"We took the other shuttle and it's just over this ridge. Let's get you home, Del." 

He sagged between Luke and Shriv, and the four men began to carefully scale the snowbanks back to the shuttle.

* * *

As soon as she had some free time, Iden visited Del in the medbay where he was recovering from- 

_Torture._

She couldn’t bear to think of it, but as she saw Del’s body in the bacta tank, and all the scars that wouldn’t heal, it hurt her beyond belief. 

Inferno Squad had been trained to resist torture, but also had the option of a fake tooth to bite down and dispense poison upon a scenario in which resistance wasn’t possible. All but Hask had declined.

Electrical torture left scars that looked like skin had peeled, only it was difficult to fix. The skin of Del’s back would be discolored forever, scarring in blotches and bubble shapes. 

She watched as he was lifted out, laid carefully on his side on a medbay bed. He would wake in a few moments, but as he slept Iden found herself checking the rest of his body for injury, instinctively paranoid.

Even semi-conscious, Del cringed at her touch and she drew back. 

“Iden?” He murmured, and made the mistake of turning onto his back before he bit his lip in pain. 

”I’m right here, Del.” She answered, gently combing his hair with her fingers. One of Del’s hands stopped her movement and gripped her tightly. 

“I need to see Ceyn.”

”He’s asleep right now.” Iden answered. “But I’ll bring him-“

” _Please_.”

His broken, pleading tone made her obey. She nodded, and then backed away and out of the medbay, past Luke and Shriv who were talking in the hall.   
  
When she returned with a still sleeping Ceyn, Del surprised her by reaching for him immediately, ignoring all pain just to do so. Iden laid the baby beside Del and watched as a single, relieved tear slid down Del’s cheek.

”Del, what happened?” She asked quietly. 

”If I had given up the Corvus,” Del began hoarsely. “They were gonna take Ceyn and turn him into a stormtrooper. That’s how they do that now. They steal kids and brainwash them.” 

”That’s... despicable.” Now a mother herself, and growing up in an Empire of volunteers, Iden was appalled on many levels.

”I didn’t see him, but Hask was on the base, too. He was just a few rooms away and I knew he was going to kill me, you, and maybe even Ceyn without a second thought.”

”We’re all fine.” Iden tried to assure him. “You have nothing to worry about. You were so strong that nobody came for us, Del.”

He smiled slightly, and ran a hand down Ceyn’s belly. He was so big now, growing exponentially. Soon he would be walking, and talking...

”I think the Jedi knows.” Iden interrupted his thoughts.

”Knows what?”

”You know...” Iden looked pointedly at their son and his eyebrows raised slightly.   
  
“‘S alright. Secret’s safe with him.”

”If you say so.” Iden decided. “I’ve also got techs working on scrambling the codes right now. We’ll work out a schedule to switch them for an extra level of security.”

”Good.” Del said, not paying full attention as he laid a hand on Ceyn's back again. "I was so scared, Iden. But I was ready to die to keep you and Ceyn safe. I hope you know that."

"Of course I know that, and it worries me. I wasn't ready for you to die, Del. And I wouldn't have let you."

"You weren't there."Del said. Iden took slight offense to that, but when she opened her mouth to speak she caught herself. An argument was the last thing Del needed right now. He needed comfort and rest. He needed to know that she and Ceyn were okay.

"It's not a safe galaxy out there anymore." He sighed. "Any child is now in danger of being kidnapped by the Empire. A child of veterans is at the top of their list, it seems."

"But you forget, Ceyn has a mother who loves him with everything she has, and a father who would give up anything for him. Every child out there has hope, Del."

"Right. Hope." Del echoed. 

Ceyn stretched just then, his little limbs seeking warmth and, finding it in Del's chest, rolled in that direction. Del smiled, even though it hurt a bit to have him pressed against his wounds, but still wrapped an arm around him. "I love you, son. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." 

The baby babbled half heartedly and curled up against his chest to go back to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 15

18 ABY- 12 YEARS LATER

“Are you _sure_ Dad said it was okay?” 

“That I pick you up? Of course. I’m your _brother._ And we’re meeting with Uncle Shriv before we all jump home.”

”You’re only twelve.”

”And Dad says I’m a better pilot than he is.” Ceyn continued. "Says I get it from Mom."

"Dad says that about everything we do." Ceyn's little brother Chaol decided. If Ceyn massively favored the Versio side of their family, with a strong, chiseled jawline and a sharp nose, Chaol was pure Meeko: brown curly hair, dreamy eyes and thin lips. He hadn't yet lost his baby fat, even at eight years old, and he didn't smile nearly as much as his father and brother did, but the Jedi-in training always had a lot on his mind and was extremely introverted. "When I show him my new lightsaber, he's going to go crazy."

"I don't know, he's been really busy getting ready for the new baby with mom. Don't distract him too much."

Chaol went quiet, fiddling with the said lightsaber. "It turned out blue. Like your eyes, Ceyn." He said dismally.

"Hey." Ceyn turned around in his seat. "Just because Dad shouldn't see it doesn't mean _I_ don't want to see it. Show me your sword, little brother." 

Chaol did, standing up in the small cockpit of the ship. At his full height, he stood abnormally tall, just a few centimeters shorter than his older brother.More of the Meeko genes, they supposed. Ceyn was waiting for the day _he_ would have a growth spurt and rival his father for height. But whenever he mentioned it, their father would always got a look in his eyes that his sons couldn't quite interpret.

Ceyn wasn't necessarily an expert in lightsabers, but the hilt of Chaol's saber looked basic enough. Not elaborate and funny-shaped like Luke's, but not as plain as their friend Ben's. The blade, as Chaol had said, was a brilliant blue, just like Ceyn's eyes. 

"I wanted it to be green." Chaol said with a slight pout, turning the blade in the hand movements of a kata. Then, suddenly, his dark eyes narrowed and he held it in a ready position, looking around and above them.

"What do you sense-" Ceyn began, but then there was a terrible sound and the ship lurched under them. Ceyn fell out of his chair and Chaol faltered just a bit, finding quick purchase beneath his boots. The boy deactivated his lightsaber in a hurry, disassembling it and clipping the parts to his belt in a few seconds. It was a system his father had taught him to be wise around the First Order. They didn't need to know he was a Jedi. It wouldn't even be reconditioning for him, it would be straight to execution.

"Wait, you put up your saber. That means..." 

"I think it may be the First Order." Chaol said grimly. "Because I don't think Uncle Shriv flies a Star Destroyer.” He pointed up at the ship coming into view over them. It had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, possibly from hyperspace as they.

"No he does not." Ceyn agreed, as the unmistakeable pull of a tractor beam began to reel them in. Their small shuttle was overtaken in mere seconds.

"Is this what happened to Dad all those years ago?"

Ceyn didn't know, he had only been a baby. "I don't think this is quite what happened. Now, whatever happens, stay behind me, and let me talk to the-" Ceyn gulped as he got a glimpse of the viewport. "Big, scary, First Order monsters..."

Chaol took his hand, and Ceyn knew that he may soon have one of his episodes if the situation became stressful enough. By the look on his brother’s face, it already was.

There was a sound of heavy booted footsteps, then a stormtrooper appeared in the doorway, pointing a blaster at the two boys. “Hands up!” He began to say, but then...

”Kids?” He said, bewildered, and turned to his companions. One of them shrugged. 

”What are a couple of kids doing on a wanted ship?” The lead trooper lowered his blaster. “Did you steal it?”

 _They think we’re thieves? Just because we’re so young?_ Ceyn thought, offended.

”Oh, well. Orders are orders- Let’s take them to the commander.” A rough, gloved hand gripped Ceyn’s upper arm, and another took Chaol’s. He looked like he wanted to fight, but as soon as Ceyn made eye contact with him he settled and squeezed his hand.   
  
If he weren’t, well, captured, Ceyn would really appreciate seeing the inside of a Star Destroyer. It was very impressive, with polished floors and pristine walls. Everything was clean and orderly, to the point that their muddy boots made a squeaky sound on the floors. 

It was almost funny. Ceyn was reminded of the times when he was little and would intentionally make his boots squeak on the _Corvus_ floor until someone got annoyed, and one of his parents would come and toss him over their shoulder and haul him away.

Not all of the stormtroopers came onto the lift, but the two that held Ceyn and Chaol did, along with one other, who walked in front and pushed the controls. Ceyn glanced at the back of the troopers’ knee, thinking back to all the lessons his mother had given him and how easy it would be to take him down-

But he didn’t, because when the lift opened and they began walking, Chaol began to fuss. 

An episode was starting. Something was irking him, more than their current predicament, and he was very unhappy, violently trying to dig his heels in and repeating the word “no” under his breath. A few minutes ago, he had looked a proud Jedi initiate.

Now he looked a child throwing a fit. 

The trooper holding him looked annoyed, and lifted the boy up by the collar. “What’s wrong with this one?”

”He’s just stressed.” Ceyn tried. “He doesn’t like whatever’s behind that door.”

”Yeah, none of us particularly like the commander either.” Muttered one stormtrooper.

”How can he tell already?” Asked the trooper that held Ceyn. Ceyn hoped they didn’t jump to conclusions, but stormtroopers weren’t known for their intelligence. The First Order made sure of that.

Chaol’s guard set him back down. “Look, kid. Just make my life easier and walk. Or I’m putting you in cuffs.” 

Ceyn saw Chaol’s fists clench, and widened his eyes in warning. But then, Chaol let them go and soon he was just acting as perfect dead weight in his guards arms. 

The trooper sighed and continued walking, pushing him along. 

“What’s so bad about your commander?” Ceyn tried, asking an “innocent” question. Maybe he knew who it was.

”He’s just, not very nice and he-“

”Quiet!” Snapped Ceyn’s guard. “You two kids will find out soon enough. Something tells me he will be in a particularly sour mood when he finds out he didn’t actually catch the real _Corvus_.”

The ship the brothers had been using had a serial code back to the _Corvus_ , and a signature that reflected it. Basically a giant “if lost, return to Inferno Squad” beacon for when their parents couldn’t accompany them.

Ceyn knew that his parents were wanted, by a lot of people, for a lot of reasons. But the stress may have been making his mind slower and he couldn’t recall the First Order’s quarrel with them.

The trooper in front keyed something into the control panel outside the dreaded door. It opened a few moments later, and Ceyn could make out what he believed to be a generic office, similar to his dad’s workshop.

Only his dad’s workshop didn’t have such a long walk up to it. Ceyn’s stomach suddenly filled with dread as he was pushed closer to the desk, and the man who sat behind it. Chaol too, was getting fidgety, and looked frightened, alarmed, and- to Ceyn’s surprise- betrayed.

”I asked for the crew of the ship. You brought me _children_?”

”Well, sir.” Said the brave trooper out front. “The ship turned out to be a small, one cabin transport and the crew turned out to be these two boys.” Ceyn and Chaol’s guards let go of their arms, and they stumbled forward a bit.

The First Order Commander stood up from his desk and walked around it until he was in front of them. He reminded Ceyn of the few holos his father had shown him of his grandfather, the once great Admiral Garrick Versio. This commander was stoic-looking, and a bit unkempt but he may have been handsome if he wasn’t so angry looking. His hair may have been blonde, or maybe brown, but most of it was under his cap.

”What were you doing on that ship?” He demanded.

Chaol didn’t say anything. He was frozen and silent. So the commander turned to Ceyn. His eyes widened slightly. 

“Now you look like a responsible young man. Answer my question.”

Ceyn looked away. There was something about the man’s eyes that made him feel... uneasy.

”Answer me!” The commander yelled, and Ceyn cringed. 

“We didn’t steal if, if that’s what you mean.” he said.

”Of course you didn’t steal it.” The commander spoke quickly, annoyed. “The Corvus is hardly even trackable because it never goes on land.”

That was true. Supply runs were done via shuttle, and even refueling was done in pre-determined stations.

”So I’ve caught... well, let’s see, here.” The commander lifted Chaol’s chin and looked at him like he was an animal at a show. “This one is definitely a Meeko. And you....” His eyes narrowed. “I can’t really tell what you are. You have your mother’s... look.” 

It was true, both Ceyn and his mother flared their nostrils and narrowed their eyebrows tightly when they were angry, and Ceyn’s father always said they looked identical in doing so.

“And how would you know that?” Ceyn said. “The last time one of my parents had a face to face run in with the First Order was almost 12 years ago!”

”I knew Iden and Del.” Said the commander, and for a moment, he looked as if he was remembering fond memories. “I knew your parents, back when they were still Imperial. Back when they were _good_ and _loyal_. Before they were _weak_.”

Ceyn shot to his feet. “My parents are not weak!”

”Say what you want.” The commander waved a hand dismissively. “I saw the weak Del Meeko crack on a simple mission because his feelings were hurt. I saw Iden Versio try to follow him, and then cry when things didn’t go her way.” 

“That’s not true!”

”I told you, child, I was there.”

“You’re... you’re Gideon Hask.” Ceyn realized. “You were Inferno Squad’s third member.”

”Careful with your insolence, _boy_ \- I was second-in-command.”

Chaol laughed at that for some reason. Both Ceyn and Commander Hask looked at him. Hask raised an eyebrow as Chaol laughed harder. ”What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing.” Ceyn said.

”He’s laughing.”

”You should try it sometime.” 

“Eugh! Just like your mother!” Hask exclaimed, and Ceyn wondered how much longer he had left until he was going to get slapped or something.

”You may go.” Hask told the troopers, and they saluted and left. One of them, the one who had seemed the nicest, looked back at the two boys warily before stepping away. 

“You two don’t look much older than...” Hask pursed his lips “Well, it’s been awhile since I was around children. You don’t look much older than ten.” 

Ceyn didn’t respond. Chaol wasn’t making eye contact with anyone, looking down and fiddling with his fingers.

”What are your names, then?” Hask asked. “I know Del was always sentimental. If I remembered his brother’s names I would guess those.”

”My name is Ceyn.” 

Hask eyes widened and he guffawed slightly. “ _Ceyn._ That’s good. That’s real predictable, coming from them.” He turned to Chaol. “And you?”

Chaol didn’t answer. 

“Chaol.” Ceyn supplied. 

“Kale.” Hask repeated.

”No, my name is Chaol.” Chaol said.   
  
“That’s what I said. Kale.”

“Kay- all.”

“Kale.”

Fearing one of them was going to make a scene, Ceyn just gave his brother a look that meant “go with it”. 

“What are you going to do with us?” Ceyn wondered. “Hold us for ransom?”

”Well, Kale seems a little old for reconditioning, but we could make a trooper out of him, yet. But you... how old are you?”

”Almost thirteen.” Ceyn said, lifting his chin. 

“Thirteen?” Hask raised an eyebrow. “My, that’s older than I would have guessed. Seems that would have to mean your parents got real busy, didn’t they?”

The commander scoffed at his own crude joke. 

It was true. Ceyn was born before his parents were married, and nine months before that landed right as his parents defected the Empire. But- 

“Something doesn’t add up.” Hask beat him to it. “I’m not an idiot. You _can’t_ be thirteen, unless you’re adopted, or-“ 

Chaol jumped a bit in his chair, able to sense whatever was going on in Hask’s mind. 

“Oh, Del. Youson of a bitch!” Hask exclaimed to himself, and the boys cringed at the curse and the fact that it was used against their father. 

”I am adopted.” Ceyn said. “Technically. I had to be, to take Meeko as my last name.” 

“And why’s that? Did your mother never tell you your birth name?”

Ceyn shook his head. His mother never _had_ called him anything but Meeko. Whenever she did so, Del always got a look in his eye, but it wasn’t a resentful look, but a fatherly one. 

”No.”

”Well, I’ll be...” Hask scoffed. “I bet your mother never spoke of her affection for me.”

”That’s because she didn’t love you.” Ceyn shrugged. “She never loved anybody but Dad.”

"Ceyn..."Chaol said quietly. "He's telling the truth."

“Yes, listen to your _brother_.” Hask enunciated the word. “You know, _I_ was your father’s brother, once upon a time. Then he betrayed me.”

” _You_ betrayed _them_.” Ceyn insisted. “Mom said you hurt her, and so did our grandfather. She wanted to escape.” 

”Look into my eyes for a moment, Ceyn.” Hask said, and he took off his cap. “What do you see?”

”Blue.” Ceyn said. “Like grandfather.” 

“Garrick Versio didn’t have blue eyes.” Hask said.

”My... my other grandfather.” Ceyn stammered, but his voice was growing thin. He always thought he favored the Versio side of his family. His mother had told him he looked like her father. Ceyn had accepted it because he’d never met the man. And even as he said it, he knew that his paternal grandfather had green eyes like his father’s. 

He was lying to himself.

”You’re telling me that in all your thirteen years, your mother never thought to mention that _I_ was your father?”

Ceyn’s eyes went wide. He looked over at Chaol, asking to be wrong, but his brother just gave him a look. Hask was telling the truth. Chaol had a tell for when people were lying, and right now, Hask wasn’t.

”Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Ceyn said. 

“Do you want proof?” Hask wondered. “We could do a paternity test right here.”

”He’s not lying.” Chaol repeated. 

“How...”Ceyn murmured.

”I’ll spare you the details, I’m not that evil.” Hask wasn't sure if Del and Iden had given their kids "The Talk" yet, so he refrained from giving the mean and obvious answer. As for the truth, well- he wasn't exactly proud of that, either.

"If my brother says you aren't lying, I believe him." Ceyn finally said. 

"I'm really surprised it hasn't come up before."Hask went on. "You're almost the splitting image of me as a teenager."

 _Oh_.

"Look, you may be my father, but you aren't my _dad."_

It was the wrong thing to say. Hask slowly rose from behind his desk, and looked at Ceyn in the eye. "How was I supposed to be your dad if I never knew you existed?"

Sensing the tension in the room, Chaol whimpered. He began rocking back and forth, and squeezed Ceyn's hand tightly when he offered it. 

"I have a meeting to go to." Hask announced. "I am stationing guards outside this office to guarantee you will still be here when I return. Is that clear?"

The brothers looked at each other. Then, "yes, sir."Ceyn mumbled, as his biological father left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hask is CEO of mispronouncing names.


	17. Chapter 16

The brothers looked at each other for a long moment.

“Chaol, I-“ But Ceyn didn’t know what to say or how to say it. He was so very upset he couldn’t form words, and not to mention, he felt completely and utterly betrayed.

”I want to go home.” Chaol murmured. 

Ceyn couldn’t have said it better himself. Chaol was good at that, sensing and voicing exactly what Ceyn was thinking. 

”Yeah, but the problem is I don’t know how we’re going to _get_ home.” Ceyn looked around the office. It was bare, except for a few decorations. A shin’yah tree was in a corner, its bloodied leaves fallen into the ground. Ceyn and Chaol hadn’t ever been to Vardos, but their mother talked about the trees occasionally. “We’re gonna miss the baby’s birth.”

”It’s not like there’s much to _miss_.” Chaol pointed out. “We already know its a girl, and we definitely won’t be in the room since she’s coming out like I did.”

He meant by c-section. Ceyn had already been a big baby, then Chaol was even bigger. Their sister was fixing to be the biggest. 

“I remember when you were born.” Ceyn went on. “I was so happy to be a big brother. I remember looking at your little face and wondering how I was once that small. But it turns out-“ Ceyn choked on his words. “You aren’t my brother.”

”Yes, I am!” Chaol immediately exclaimed. “Of course I am!”

”I’m a _Hask_.” Ceyn pointed out grimly. “I could never be your brother.” 

”It’s like you said. Dad adopted you. You’re a Meeko, now.”

Ceyn didn’t say anything. His eyes traveled up the shin’yah tree and found a vent. “Hey, Chaol. Can you fit in that?”

His brother, so much leaner and scrawny, considered it. “I think so.” 

“Are there any cameras in here?” 

There was one, but it pointed only to the front of the room, possibly so Hask could still have privacy, and everyone expected visitors to use the door in and out. 

Chaol didn’t waste a moment in walking over to the vent and gently lifting it. He disappeared, crawling on his belly. 

”See if you can make contact with Uncle Shriv!” Ceyn called. “Then head back through the door.”

With difficulty in the confined space, Chaol nodded, then kept going. Ceyn replaced the vent and went back to the desk. After about five minutes of doing nothing he became incredibly bored and couldn’t help himself. He walked over to the tree and picked up a leaf and ran his hands over the bark.

Finding no comfort whatsoever, he walked back to the desk and sat behind it, in the chair his father had used. It was the kind that could spin around, like his father (if he could still refer to Del that way) had in his office. Ceyn had memories of being spun around in the chair until he got dizzy or his mother intervened, thinking it would make him sick.

”Look at me, I’m Hask.” Ceyn murmured to himself, sliding his palms over the desk. His fingers caught a datapad, and he curiously picked it up. Of course, it was locked. 

Ceyn tossed it back with a sigh, and spun around in the chair a few times. 

He knew Hask had done some... terrible things. Terrible enough to where he didn’t know the details, and it made his mother visibly distraught to remember them. Ceyn’s mother had such determined eyes, but they could also be kind, like when she hugged him or tucked him in and told Ceyn she loved him. 

His mother was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and someone like Hask just couldn’t have deserved her. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize that he had set his feet onto the desk, slouching lazily like he would at home. When the door suddenly opened, he startled and straightened, and accidentally knocked a few things off. 

Giden Hask narrowed his eyes, but then, ever so slightly, they softened. “Where’s your brother, son?”

 _Son_.

”He went to find the ‘fresher.” Ceyn lied. “I stayed to wait for him.” 

_And so he could force find his way back._

”Pick that up.” Hask ordered, pointing to the tray of old plates and a datacube that Ceyn had knocked over. Frazzled, Ceyn obeyed, and while he was on his knees looking up, he got a good look at his father.

Gideon Hask was tall. Considerably tall, but not as tall as Del, who was a head taller than him. But Hask was broader, with a heavier-set chest and shoulders. He probably had a lot of upper-body strength, while Del was more of an all-around kind of guy.

And now, Ceyn understood where his looks came from. 

“Stand up.” Hask said next, eyeing Ceyn. 

“I-“ Ceyn looked down at his planted feet. “I am, sir.” 

“ _Straighter!”_ Hask barked. “Come on, attention! Didn’t your mother teach you _anything_?”

“She didn’t like talking about the military.” Ceyn murmured, spreading his legs shoulder width apart and putting his hands behind his back. 

“Hmph. Good enough.” Hask said, circling him again. “You’re definitely mine, that’s for sure. Don’t worry, you’ll spring up in a few years. I was 1.88 meters when I was your age. You’ll get better once we start training you.”

”Training me?” Ceyn demanded. “But I need to get home! My mom must be so worried, and-“

Hask crossed the room, and stood over his son threateningly. “This is your home, now. Your mother got her chance. Now she’ll pay for keeping you from me.”

Ceyn swallowed nervously. ”You- you can’t do that.” 

“I’ll take it to court if I have to.” Hask said. He sat down at his desk and pulled up a datapad. “What’s your date of birth?”

”Month 7. Third Taungsday, 6 ABY.” Ceyn gave grudgingly. 

“Where?”

”Coruscant.”

As Hask searched records, Chaol returned from the “‘fresher.”

”It was hard to find.” He said, innocently enough. “But I got it.”

 _He got the message._ Ceyn interpreted. Hask grunted. 

“What a genius you are. You didn’t realize I had my own private ‘fresher right here?” 

He pointed to a door. Chaol paled slightly, but shrugged. “I wanted to see the ship!”

”I’m about to throw you in the brig myself.” Hask growled. He was frustrated, unable to find Ceyn’s birth records. “What happened? Were you not born in a medcenter?”

”I was.” Ceyn assured him. 

Hask narrowed his search and then realized (duh) that Iden would have probably used her name, or even Del’s. 

Sure enough, there it was. 

Hask glowered at the screen. While Iden had left the father’s signature blank, she had given Ceyn the last name Meeko-Versio. He wasn’t sure what the real Meeko boy went by, but he would be damned if he let _his_ son go by Meeko anymore.

"Would you really take us to court over it?" Ceyn wondered. He knew his parents wouldn't last a moment in a lawsuit.

"I have every right to, so I will." 

"I'm happy the way things are." Ceyn said. "Please, don't. I can visit you, if that's what you want, but-" 

Hask stood up quickly, using a hand to point angrily at Ceyn. "I don't care if you're happy! This is about _honor."_

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you joined the First Order!" 

There was a silence in the room. Hask and Ceyn were both breathing heavily, identical poses of frustration and "you know what? try me" kind of attitude. Except Ceyn was three heads shorter. Chaol was watching it all like a very interesting boloball match.

"You listen to me, and you listen well." Hask told Ceyn, proper grammar even as steam was practically coming out of his ears. "You are _mine,_ now. I don't know if it was the force, or luck, or some kind of God, but you are _mine._ And if you want there to be any hope of your brother ever seeing his family again, you will do everything I say. Yes sir?"

Ceyn somehow knew how to respond. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied, Hask straightened again. "You can start by freshening up. You look a mess."

"Where?" Ceyn wondered. 

"In the 'fresher, where else?" Hask growled. "I'll find you a better change of clothes."

Ceyn didn't see anything wrong with what he was currently wearing, but compared to Hask he did look like nothing more than a scrapper. At least Chaol wasn't required to wear old fashioned Jedi robes and dressed comfortably in casual wear. 

He stepped into the shower as per orders, and when when he stepped back into the rest of the spacious 'fresher, there was a small stack of clothes waiting for him. He knew without even unfolding the shirt what it was.

 _It's a First Order uniform._

Ceyn cringed as he slipped into it. The material was as sleek as it looked, rough and uncomfortable against his skin. He didn't like it at all, but knew better than to try and wear an undershirt in case he got too hot. At least his shorts kept him somewhat comfortable. 

" _There."_ His father said proudly when Ceyn came back out he walked out and placed big, heavy hands onto Ceyn's shoulders. " _Now,_ you look like a Hask."


	18. Chapter 17

Hask put Chaol and Ceyn under some form of house arrest. Some parts of the day he would come and get his son, and take him walking around the base.

Despite his rather rough exterior, Hask had a genuine interest in his son and his life. He asked questions, about Ceyn’s interests and hobbies, what his favorite subject in school was. (He was a bit appalled to learn that Ceyn didn’t go to school, but learned remotely and at his own pace there on the _Corvus_. He _wanted_ to go to school, though, at a place that could teach him to be a pilot.

Fatherly pride (and narcissism) surged a bit inside Hask’s mind.

”You enjoy flying?” 

“Yes, sir. Very much.” Ceyn replied carefully. 

“Are you good at it?” Hask was curious to what the boy might say.

”I think so. Mom says I’m better than her. Dad-“ Ceyn cringed noticeably. “ _Del_ is the one who told me to take Chaol out for a fly.”

”Oh?” Hask wondered. “He let you, a twelve year old, fly with his precious boy?”

”We do it a lot. Plus he’s distracted. I take Chaol away so we don’t worry.”

”Worry about what?”

Ceyn was about to tell him. Seriously, about to tell him about the new baby. But he didn’t. Ceyn considered now that it had been two weeks since he’d left the _Corvus._ The baby might already be here.

”Family matters.” Ceyn said, and adjusted his hat.

”Can’t argue with that.” Hask murmured. Ceyn fidgeted with his hat again and Hask frowned. Part of him wanted to slap his hand away and yell. The other part-

“Just take it off. You aren’t commissioned, anyway. And if anybody asks, tell them to talk to me.”

Ceyn looked wary, but didn’t question it. His hat came off and into his hands.

”You really want me to live here, with you?” 

“It’s what I-“ Hask mulled over his words. “ _You, we,_ deserve.” 

”You don’t have someplace that...” Ceyn almost seemed shy. “Isn’t a ship?”

Hask scoffed. “Of course I do. What’s it to you?”

”I’ve never lived anywhere but the _Corvus_.” Ceyn replied, honestly. “I wonder what a real planet is like.”

”Oh.” Hask himself hadn’t been “home” in awhile. “Perhaps we can make it happen, then.”

”After you let me say goodbye?”

Hask stiffened. “What?”

”You’ll let me say goodbye. To my mother and brother and fa- Del.” 

“I- I mean...” Hask stuttered. “Why would you need to do that?”

”Because my parents would be losing a son.” Ceyn said. “And I would be losing my parents.” _They would lose both their sons, because Chaol is gone so much._

Ceyn hadn’t known his father was made an orphan in his childhood, so his words struck. “You _would_ be losing your parents.” He echoed. ”Very well.”

”Are you going to send us with an escort?” Ceyn wondered. “I’m just assuming you won’t want to see them face to face again.” 

“Damn right.” Hask muttered, then looked back at his son. “Yes, in two days, I’ll give you a shuttle, an escort, and an hour.”

”Four.” Ceyn said firmly.

”Two and a half.” Hask decided. “Take it or leave it.” 

“ _Fine_.”

“I have a meeting this afternoon. But I’ll see you in my office for dinner at 1820.”

”Yes, sir.” Ceyn said through gritted teeth. He knew “meeting” was a name for “briefing" or "torture” or "battle". It was difficult to think of his father as a murderer, and that he fought on the wrong side. But, if he was busy, at least he got time with his brother. 

Chaol wasn’t doing much, just thinking to himself or reading whatever Hask allowed. After the shock of meeting, he'd began acting nicer and less like a jerk. 

_Maybe living with him won't be so bad._

"You can't really be thinking that." Chaol accused without looking up. 

"What?"

"You're not going to put up without a fight, right?"

"What kind of fight is there?" Ceyn wondered, jumping up onto the bunk beside him. When they were standing or sitting next to each other, they looked like twins, as they were so similar in height. "He's sending us back with armed guards. If I don't return with them, he'll just follow us straight to wherever mom and dad are and then.. I dunno, he may just kill everyone."

"I don't think he would kill them, but-"

"He would, Chaol. He would kill them, and maybe even you, especially if he found out you were a Jedi. He'd keep me and brainwash me and turn our baby brother or sister into a stormtrooper."

"It's our baby sister." Chaol interrupted, calmly. "She was born this morning."

"How do you know?"Ceyn demanded.

Chaol looked at him like, "Jedi, remember?"

Ceyn once again felt jealousy inside him. _He_ wanted to be the Jedi. But, Luke had said that the force was random, and even that their father Del did have more of it than usual. Obviously, it hadn't been nurtured with the Empire in control, but that wasn't his fault. On the other hand, Chaol had been obviously force sensitive since the moment he was born. 

"Wait, you're a Jedi." Ceyn pointed out. "That could help. We could get the guards, don't you think? Together?"

"I don't like killing."

"I didn't say we had to _kill_ them!"Ceyn exclaimed. 

"Then how will they not just lead Hask back to us?"

"Hmm." Ceyn thought a moment. "Get another message to Uncle Shriv. See if you can let him know what's going on, and he can pick us up after we escape. Somewhere random. He'll know what to do."

His brother nodded. "Any idea when this is going to happen?"

"Two days."

"That's soon."

"Not soon enough if the baby's already here." Ceyn said. "Our baby sister." He repeated the words as if he were astonished. "I can't believe it. I remember when mom was pregnant with _you,_ and we thought you were going to be a girl. And then, obviously, out you came. I asked Dad what being a brother meant, and he got this look on his face like he was remembering things. Now I know he was. He was remembering our uncles and Hask. It's hard to think that Hask was ever good." 

"Or that our parents were ever bad."Chaol pointed out.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." He glanced at the time. It was already 1800. "I'm going to make sure to get to his office early. You know what to do."

Chaol nodded, and began to devise a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before the end gets rolling...


	19. Chapter 18

In two days, Chaol and Ceyn were escorted into a shuttle with Hask watching from the ground. He'd given special orders to the Lieutenant he was sending along. _If either of them tried anything- kill the boy and bring my son back to me. Stun him if you have to._

The man looked a bit startled, but agreed. As for the rest of the convoy, that was an advantage to having brainwashed stormtroopers. They didn't question your orders. 

Besides, there was something about the Meeko boy that was... unsettling. The way he could look at Hask with eyes that appeared years older than he was. At least they weren't the same green as his father's. Hask would be looking into the same eyes that had betrayed him.

Ceyn and Chaol boarded the shuttle, followed by the commander Hask had just spoken to. Ceyn gave his father a look over his shoulder, and then the door shut behind them.

"The commander has orders to kill me."Chaol said quietly, and Ceyn's eyes widened in fear as he watched his brother reassemble his lightsaber from its components. Chaol noticed his concern and said, in a low voice: "It's just for self defense."

"But mom and dad won't be there when we land, right? It's a ruse?"

"That's the plan."

"I'm nervous." The older boy admitted, wringing his hands. "I don't know how to go on with all that I've learned about myself. You know that psychopathy is genetic, right? That mean's I could turn out _just like him."_

"We would know by now." Chaol pointed out. "You would have been born one. And it doesn't matter anyway. You'll always be my brother no matter who sired you." 

It was a very blunt, grown up way for him to say things, but Ceyn appreciated it. His brother was right, he was too nice to be psychotic, even if his temper did get the better of him from time to time. Anger mismanagement was also a Versio trait, after all.

"I won't let them hurt you." Ceyn promised Chaol.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." His brother gave him a sideways Meeko grin, so eerily like the man who had raised them that Ceyn was made uncomfortable.

Time hadn't stopped just because they were conversing, though. The ship had jumped into hyperspace, and the "neutral planet" that they were meeting Shriv on was just a small jump away. They had been captured those few weeks ago on their way back to the Unknown Regions, where the _Corvus_ frequented. Because they needed a trick to work, backtracking and leading away was a strategy they would utilize.

Uncle Shriv had chosen Dantooine, not too far from Ilum but still close enough that they could jump back to the Corvus through quick hyperspace routes without eing tracked. It was an old, old Rebellion base that he had once stayed on before they had moved to Yavin.

"Don't be scared." Chaol muttered. Ceyn hadn't even realized he _was_ scared, but his bother had a knack for that kind of thing.

"Inform Commander Hask that we'll be landing shortly. Mark our location." Said the Lieutenant up front. "You two." He motioned to the boys. "Get ready to go. No funny business. We will escort you to your parents, and then once your time is up, we will take you home." He aimed the last part at Ceyn, but it was hard to tell because of his helmet.

Dantooine was a temperate planet, but to Ceyn and Chaol it would appear much warmer since they were not used to the extreme temperature changes from Ilum. Ceyn could already tell he would catch a cold or even a fever, based on past experiences. But he was okay with that. Anything to see his family again. He couldn't wait to meet his baby sister and really stick it to Hask that he would _never_ be Ceyn's father no matter what tricks he tried to pull. 

"Alright, come on, you two." Said the lieutenant, stepping in front of the two boys. They stood, only a head apart, and followed.

As expected, the air was extremely unsettling and Ceyn became itchy in the wool uniform jacket. He squinted in the light, and could see the blue blur of his uncle come into focus, standing a few yards away. 

Chaol made an almost silent sound as if he were sensing something. Ceyn looked to the Duros, who had adopted them as his nephews. In his big red eyes, Ceyn could see determination and restlessness, even though he spoke with his usual nonchalant tone.

"Hey, you two! We leave you alone for a few minutes and you off and get captured? What's up with that!" He pulled the youngest in for a side hug, but then, quickly pushed Chaol behind him and pulled Ceyn in as well, exposing his blaster in the process. 

At first, Ceyn was concerned that it was suicide, pulling a blaster on a squad of stormtroopers, but Shriv hadn't come alone-

Part of the boys worried that their parents had shown up and endangered themselves on their behalves. But it wasn't their parents, rather a few of Shriv's friends within the _Corvus_ ' crew that had showed. Ceyn recognized Morro, but not many others. Their force outnumbered and surrounded the small squad, and the Lieutenant begrudgingly ordered his troops to stand down, but looked relieved that there wasn't going to be any bloodshed. 

"We can't kill them." Chaol protested, tugging Shriv's arm.

"We aren't." Shriv assured him, then turned to address the crowd of allies." You know what, I think we'll let Iden take care of our new guests. Round 'em up, boys!" Shriv ordered. " There were a few scattered laughs... everybody knew how protective Iden was of her children. _Especially_ once she learned who had taken them. 

"Sorry we don't have anything for you to change into." Shriv told Ceyn as the others rounded up the prisoners. "And honestly, I was expecting a bit of a fight, given who we were dealing with."

"Yeah," Ceyn said absently. "But I'll look forward to burning it."

"That's the spirit!" Shriv turned to lead them back to the shuttle, but Ceyn wavered, the odd feeling in his stomach still eating him.

"You should search me. Something gives me the feeling Hask may have bugged me." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Ceyn spread his arms, and Shriv patted down his pockets, sleeves, and checked the inside of the cap. When he told him to take off his boots, that’s where they found it. 

In between the heel and sole of the boot, Shriv dug into a small separation that hid a flat tracker.

”I knew it.” Ceyn said, grimly. “He gave me these boots just yesterday.”

”Well, you were right to be suspicious. Kick them off and let’s head back. Your family’s waiting for you.”

”Yeah, they are.” Ceyn agreed. “I can’t wait to see my dad.” 

“He can’t wait to see you, either. Let’s get home.”

* * *

As predicted, Ceyn was shivering and running a slight temperature by the time they landed. His cheeks were flush, but he gathered all his strength to disembark the shuttle. 

Chaol ran forward and jumped into Del's arms, causing him to "oof" a bit before he laughed and pressed their foreheads together, mumbling softly. His eyes found Ceyn, and he faltered a bit. 

"Go see your mother." Del told Chaol, and sent the boy off after ruffling his hair.

Ceyn trudged forward, ashamed at the uniform he wore and wincing at the cold metal floor on his bootless feet. He was dressed as the enemy, as a First Order Enisgn, yet still.

Ceyn felt his father's arms around him and shook. "I met him, dad, I met him and it was so terrible... He was going to _kill_ Chaol, and he tried to put a tracker on me so he could kill you and mom, and _everyone!_ Even the baby! I shouldn't _be_ here- 

"I can't pretend to pretend to know what you're feeling, Ceyn." Del began, pulling back so he could look at his son and hold him by the shoulders. "It may feel as if your entire world has been shaken. You may not trust me. You may hate me."

"Everybody knows, now. Mom must be so..."Ceyn couldn't think of a word to describe it. Embarrassed? No, that didn't seem strong enough.

"Your mother and I knew that this day may come."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I would have. As soon as you turned sixteen. But, I mean, you’ve always seen yourself as different and-”

"And mom?" Ceyn cut him off. "Would she have told me?"

Del shook his head, and Ceyn released a breath.

"I must be really stupid." Ceyn went on. "I didn't ever stop to wonder why I don't look like you, or Chaol. I have _blue eyes,_ for crying out loud."

"My mother had blue eyes." Del murmured. "And so did one of your uncles. Let me show you something, Ceyn." Del said, always kind. "And you can get changed."

Ceyn shivered as Del, his _real_ dad, the man who had raised him, put his arm around his shoulders and led Ceyn to his room. "What did you want to show me?" Ceyn asked, looking up at him.

"Just some holos."

Ceyn watched the pictures and videos go by. Del, holding him as a newborn baby. Del playing with him and encouraging him. Del and his mother holding him between their arms as they tried to help him walk.

Ceyn taking his first steps into Del’s arms. 

Ceyn smiling at his mother and saying “dada.”

“People would ask me why I chose to raise a son who obviously wasn’t mine. I told them it didn’t matter if you were a child of my body, because you are a child of my heart. I don’t know what lies Hask may have told you, but they aren’t true. Your mother loves you, and so does everyone else.”

”I’m just... I’m sorry.” Ceyn said, “for a lot of things I can’t control. Does Mom know where I’ve been? Can I see her?”

At this, his dad smiled broadly. “Of course. She’s been waiting to see you.”

”She knows where I’ve been?” 

“Unfortunately. But I wouldn’t address it unless she brings it up, yeah? It gave her a lot of stress and it wasn’t that great for the baby, either.” 

“But they’re okay?” 

“They’re fine.” Del assured him, standing up and waiting for Ceyn to follow him to see. “We named your new sister Zay. I know you always asked for a sister, so you're welcome.

”Dad, that’s _gross_.” 

“You cried when you found out Chaol was a boy. You were _so_ upset...”

Ceyn gently shoved against Del, who faked a stumble. “You’re getting so strong.”

"I want to be as strong as you are one day. And I want to go to the pilot's academy when I get old enough." 

"Your mom's not going to let you go anywhere after what happened."

"I'll convince her, somehow. And if I ever meet Hask again, I'm going to kill him."

"I don't think you mean that, Ceyn."

"Oh, I do." Ceyn assured him. "I played along with him, and I found myself empathizing with him, but then he said he was going to kill Ceyn and all his dad points went down the drain. He's a terrible man. I'm glad I never met him."

Del looked like he was going to say something else, but then he realized they were at the door to his and Iden's room. He put a finger to his lips to remind Ceyn, and then gently pushed it open.

Iden was sitting up, awake, and Chaol was sitting on the bed at her side. 

"Hey, Mom." Ceyn said in a raspy voice. 

Immediately, Iden's focus was on him. Ceyn was glad he no longer wore the uniform Hask had forced him in. He was so glad to be home, and to be wanted, as Iden opened her arms for him and he flew into them. It felt nice to be in his mother's embrace again, and even now Ceyn was overwhemed by it, at the thought of his mother loving him even with him being a constant reminder of a man who had done terrible things to her. 

When Ceyn wrapped his arms around Iden's neck, she sent a confused look over his shoulder to Del, who shrugged and smiled. 

"I was worried I wasn't going to see you again." He murmured into her neck. He held on for a few seconds, until she gently pushed away.

"Careful, Ceyn. I just had a baby."

"I was worried I wasn't going to meet her, either." 

"Well..."Iden held out her arms so Del could hand her their new daughter. "She's going to be upset when she realizes she isn't an only child. She's been our little attention seeker for the past few days."

"Did you have to get another surgery,Mama?" Chaol always felt unrealistically bad about the fact he had to be born via surgery, but it was out of everyone's control.

"She beat you two by half a kilo, so yeah." Iden laughed a bit. "But she's sleeping much better than you two ever did." 

"Why does she get a hat?"

"She's not got a ton of hair yet. Your father worries she's going to get cold."

"Hi there, Zay." Ceyn whispered to the bundle of blankets. Dark brown eyes opened up at him, and the baby cooed, seeming to stretch out and reach for him. 

"She likes you." Said Del.

It took all of Ceyn's strength not to show too much emotion, especially as he held his sister for the first time, and felt the weight of responsibility in his hands as he cradled her. When Chaol had been born, Ceyn hadn’t realized the impact of his birth. But now, holding Zay... he understood well. 

“You’re my baby sister, and I’m always going to take care of you.”

Baby Zay made a cooing noise as she arched her back and readjusted herself in his arms. She was huge for a newborn, like his mother had mentioned,but to Ceyn she still seemed so small. Small and helpless, but Ceyn would be sure to teach her to grow up and kick butt.

“Support her head.” His mother chided, reminding him, and he slid his hand where instructed. 

“I’m not going to let anyone get you.” Ceyn promised. 

”And I won’t let _anyone_ get any of my kids.” Iden added, pulling Chaol into her lap. Even he forgot his reservedness and smiled and snuggled closer.

” _Our_ kids.” Del corrected, and she gave him a look like, “you know what I meant.”

It would be several years before that promise was broken.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue- 34 ABY**

When Ceyn heard about his parents’ deaths, he immediately reached out to his sister to meet him during her mission.

Zay didn’t know about Ceyn's origins. All she knew was that the face of her brother was the face that had killed their parents. And she felt betrayed in every sense of the word, as Ceyn had when he'd learned the truth, and again when he'd heard that Hask had killed his father.

"I want to know what is gong on!" She yelled, "Shriv won't tell me, and you won't say anything, but you're the only family I have left and you look like the man who killed mom and dad!"

"I know. I know, Zay." Ceyn hated how much he looked like Hask. He'd even dyed his hair to a dark brown almost black color, and grown a beard. Then as soon as he heard the news he'd shaved, as not to remind anyone too much of Del. "Listen to me. _Listen to me, Zay."_ Ceyn took her shoulders. "I am never going to hurt you."

"Is he... Is he _really_ your father?" Zay sniffed.

One of Ceyn’s hands dropped from her shoulder and he hung his head in defeat. “Yes.”

”How?”

She didn’t mean the nitty gritty details, but she wanted the truth.

”It happened before mom and dad were married. Murder isn’t the only crime Hask has commited against mom.”

Zay’s face changed into one of horror. Her fists clenched, but then, she decided against losing her temper. “Then she got her revenge, at least. She killed Hask. She killed him good, too. If the blaster shot didn’t kill him, then being electrocuted did.”

That meant Ceyn had an odd sense of closure as well. “Good.”

”We didn’t get to bury any of them, Ceyn.” Zay said. “We had to just leave their bodies! We don’t have any graves to visit. Not mom, or dad, or Chaol...”

Chaol had been a victim of Kylo Ren’s rampage a few years back at Luke’s Jedi Temple. It had been what launched their father’s obsession with finding Luke, and getting the whole story and being able to let Luke know that he’d forgiven him.

”I know, Zay.” Ceyn sat down and pulled her loosely into his arms. 

“You’re still my brother, Ceyn. Don’t leave me.”

”I already said I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you.” 

He was surprised Zay was still talking to him. He kind of expected her to hold a grudge or worse. Usually she would. 

A throat cleared, and Shriv appeared at the doorway. “I assume you’re coming along, Ceyn. You two ready to go? We got a mission to run.”

”Yeah. Let’s go, big brother, I’m flying with you.” Zay pulled him up by the arm. 

”As long as you let me fly my own ship and not squeeze into that TIE with you.” 

“Yeah, right." Shriv snorted "I’ll see you with the Republic, later. Here are the coordinates.” He handed Ceyn a datachip and he closed his hand around it, and then took Shriv's arm.

“Hey, Shriv?” Ceyn spoke in a low voice. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

”Yeah. Of course, kid.”

The three went in their separate directions.

* * *

It took a year for the war to end. Another year of losing friends to the First Order, but true to his word Ceyn did not lose Zay and she did not lose him. They stuck together in her missions, and at the battle of Exegol. Ceyn’s heart had stopped when he saw Zay’s ship pulled in by the electromagnetic storm but just in time it was released, maybe in part because he had flown under her.

Those years at the pilot’s academy did him good. He stuck close to Zay and Shriv in his fighter, but found himself pining for the _Corvus._

He would ask for a new ship as soon as possible.

It turned out he didn’t even have to ask. Poe Dameron- a man who had once been mentored by their father- gave them a new cruiser. Not the same Imperial Raider, as those were extinct. 

But it worked. It became home. 

Ceyn never took his father’s name. He was known only as Meeko, and nobody every questioned it. Not when he had fought beside them, regardless of the taunting and misleading messages the First Order had tried to pull, branding him as a spy for the late Commander Hask or whatever they came up with.

Yes, someone within the First Order had once dared try and expose his parentage, but General Organa had put a stop to the dissenters.

He was a Meeko.

And nobody _dared_ question him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it dudes. 
> 
> I would die for Ceyn and Zay.
> 
> And I only posted this on a Sunday because it's short and an epilogue, and I have a new story coming out on Friday so be on the lookout for that! See you!


End file.
